Forever Pink and White
by lil sweetie
Summary: Tommy made the biggest mistake of his life. Now that he has a second chance will he screw it up or finally pull it together? There's only one way to know, click that button!
1. Meeting

Forever Pink and White ch1

………………….

Clasping a beer bottle in his hand, Tommy sat on his front porch, gazing at the night sky.

Emotions were running through his body like fishes in the sea and he wasn't sure if he could control them.

His emotions were clearly undetected to his senses to and that's what made it all the more difficult to decipher. Was it sorrow? Pain? Loneliness? Regret? Confusion?

What ever it was, it as making him depressed and he didn't like it.

_"I hate mail.?"_ He thought with a sigh.

"_Who decided to put stupid post men on this earth any way? Don't they know that mail just breaks everyone's hearts? Have they no mind?"_ he added to his thoughts.

He never would have come to this conclusion if he hadn't received another one of those heart breaking letters in the mail this afternoon.

It was from Kim. How she managed to get a hold of him still baffled his mind but what she had wrote to him was what crushed his heart.

She was married now. Happily married with a little boy and another on the way.

Tommy couldn't say that he wasn't happy for her, he was but, why was he feeling the things he's feeling?

He established long ago that he didn't have feelings for her anymore. Why did it upset him so much to hear that she was married with a family?

Was he jealous? Did he still love her? Was he in denial?

Too many questions ran though his head and with the influence of alcohol it wasn't making his situation any better.

Tommy wasn't normally one to drown his depressions in drinking, he'd normally try a calming kata, or try to sleep it off or something but, this, this was a special occasion.

Taking another swing of the beer Tommy scrunched up his face only to find that it was hot. No longer wanting to finish the now warm beverage, he flung it off his porch and into the bushes.

"_Note to self Tommy, stop littering."_ He thought getting up to go back inside until he heard something rustle in the bushes.

Dropping into fighting stance Tommy awaited the intruder only to drop his defenses when he saw a white cat, make it's way onto his porch.

Tommy smiled some picking up the white cat and bringing him inside.

"Hey Kitty Kat, you're hungry aren't you?" he asked setting the cat on the kitchen floor and digging in the cabinets for the cat bowl and the food.

Upon moving to his house, Tommy found a small white kitten living around the area as a stray. He couldn't stand to see the baby cat, linger around the bushes and forests alone, and fending for it's own food so he decided to keep her as his little pet.

Just looking at the fur and the color texture of the cat reminded him so much of Katherine, hence the name, Kitty Kat.

Katherine. There goes another reason towards his depression.

When she was going off to London to a dance academy, Katherine had broke it off with him explaining to him that it wasn't fair for both of them to have a long distance relationship and only get to see each other once in a year.

It was apparent that she still had feelings for him and vice-versa but the distance away from each other was what made the relationship impossible.

And now that it was almost a decade later, she was probably happily married with a kid on the way as well.

Tommy sighed pouring some cat food into the bowl.

He couldn't understand why he was so unlucky when it came to women.

Here he stood, 5"10 and 26 years old and only dated 2 women that left him to be cross-country and even cross-global. Was he that bad to be around?

Putting the food down in front of the cat and giving her one quick pet, Tommy sighed making his way upstairs and to his bed room, in hopes of dreaming his depression away.

……………….

The next morning was a Saturday morning and Tommy wished he could sleep the day away but he already had Saturday duties he had to accomplish. Grade papers, clean up the house some, training with the team and all the above.

Tommy sighed rolling off his bed and heading to the shower.

After stripping off his clothes, he stepped into the warm shower letting the water cascade down his body.

He sighed grabbing his rag and lathering it up with soap and starting the day ahead.

……………

After showering, feeding Kitty Kat and eating breakfast, Tommy looked at the clock that read, 10:15. The gang should be coming over any minute so he figured he might as well clean up some.

First entering the living room, Tommy looked around only to find that it was clean, nothing really changed about that room because he hardly ever used it. He watched tv most of the time in his lab or in his room so the living room was pretty much useless.

Moving on to the dining room, Tommy sighed at all the dust that had collected on his dining set.

He had no idea why his mother gave it to him and put it there. It had absolutely no use because he never ate on it.

Most of the time it was only him in the house and if he did have a guest for dinner it was always Kitty Kat, or Haley, why in the world would he want a dining table?

Tommy sighed grabbing a cloth and dust spray, and getting to work.

……………….

About half an hour and 23 sneezes later, Tommy finally managed to get the pesky dust off the table and was about to head to the next task until he heard a knock at the door.

Tossing the dirty cloth in the garbage and putting the spray back in it's proper place, Tommy answered the door and wasn't surprised to find his team standing there.

"Hey Dr. O!" Conner greeted with a smile on his face.

"_what's he so happy about?"_ the black ranger thought for a minute before allowing the team in.

"Hey, guys. You guys could get started on your warm up outside while I………where's Kira?" he asked noticing the yellow ranger wasn't there.

"She doesn't feel to good, so she's at home." Haley explained and Tommy nodded in understanding until Conner spoke up.

"But I thought she was just upset about Hunter braking up with her yesterday at cyberspace for another girl, I didn't know she was sick too. Wow, she must have it bad." The red range voiced out openly causing his other two male teammates to grasp their for heads with their hands.

"Conner!" Trent and Ethan cried in unison.

"What?" he asked wondering what he did wrong.

"What!" Tommy asked in utter disbelief and shock that the former ranger did something like that.

No way did he just brake up with Kira for another girl. There was no way! He went to a karate school didn't he? Didn't they teach him respect?

Tommy cared for Kira like one of his own, almost like a daughter and if someone was going to brake her heart, than they were going to pay.

"_Why when I get my hands on that slimy little worm, I'll make him wish he was still a ranger._" He thought in anger only to have his thoughts set to a halt when Haley placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Tommy, they're teenagers, they do things like this, it's ok, she'll get over it." She said trying to calm him down some but Tommy was still in protest.

"But…"

"No"

"And…….."

"Uh-uh"

"He………"

"I don't want to hear it Oliver. Let it go. Kira's strong she can deal with this. She doesn't need Mr. Over protective ranger looming over her life all the time." Haley said.

"I'm not over protective of her." He protested.

"Yes you are." All four of them said together causing Tommy's face to fall. OK he was a little over protective of her, so sue him, she was the only girl on the battle field and he wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. He was the same way with Trini, Kim, Kat, Aisha, and Tanya, it was just a habit.

"Fine, I'll let it go this time but next time………I won't." he said not to sure what he would to if it were to happen again.

Haley rolled her eyes, c'mon let's get to work." She said ignoring her lab partner's comment.

…………………….

Meanwhile in the depths of the city Reef side, a young woman dragged her luggage up the stairs of an old apartment building that was to be her new home.

She sighed at the lack of class here in California. Back in London, men would jump up at their feet to help a lady with her things but now that she moved back into the states, she was off to rude and self centered people.

Taking the keys from the pocket of her white shorts, the blonde opened the door only to find the condo was a complete dump.

She sighed once more. This looked nothing like the picture online.

The floors were dirty, the pre-set furniture was also covered in dust and dirt, the sinks where covered lime and rust, and not to mention that the room looked three times smaller than what she expected. She really did not want to explore the rest of the house afraid she might find rats or something else.

Dragging her luggage inside 25 year old Katherine Hilliard looked out the window to her new home, Reef side, California.

"_At least there's a great view of the city."_ She thought to herself before jumping back at the sight of a spider, crawling it's way onto the window.

She sighed after getting over the shock and glared at the spider. "_Stupid lousy condo."_ She thought before turning to get at look at what she needed to fix around the place, or at least what she could fix today.

"This is going to be a long day."

………………………….

Monday morning at Reef side High was of course as always, bustling with students yapping about their weekend.

Tommy always let his class socialize as they filed in the class until the bell rung signaling the start of first hour.

Even though the talks of, who had the latest STD, "I banged this chick last weekend", and who's dating or who brake up with who really gave him the biggest headache at the start of the day, it wasn't fair to have them come in his class all silent because they had to stay quiet for a whole hour and fifteen minutes anyway.

Finally the bell rung and the conversations slowly died down and Tommy sighed a happy sigh he didn't have to hear anymore of it.

"Good morning class, welcome back to another glorious week of school." He began as the students groaned at the mention of another whole week back in school.

Tommy chuckled some, he had to agree with his students on this one, he really didn't want to be in school for another whole week of school.

"Alright, I hope you guys had a fun weekend but now it's back to our discussion on the 'big bang theory'. But before we get to that, I need to take roll." He added grabbing a pen and his planner of his desk.

"Ok, Lisa Amana?"

"Here"

"Doug Bents?"

"Here"

"Christy Bonny?"

"Present"

"Cameron Barns?"

"Here"

"Cassidy Cornell"

"Announcements." The students said in unison reminding him of the reporter who did the daily announcements.

"Oh right, Devin D?" he asked abbreviating Devin's last name on the count it was so long.

"Here"

"Trent Fernandez?"

"Here"

"Kira Ford?"

No answer. "Kira?" Tommy repeated looking up to her assigned seat only to find it empty. He sighed. She was probably still upset about Hunter. He couldn't blame her though. He knew what it was like being dumped for some one else.

"Alright, Mindy Harrison?"

Before he could get a reply, he was interrupted by the buzz of the P.A system coming on.

Tommy sighed sitting on his desk now, as he knew it was the beginning of the morning announcements.

"Good morning Reef side Seagulls!" came the voice of none other than Cassidy Cornell over the P.A

"And welcome to another fabulous week at reef Side high!" she exclaimed.

"In today's news, Principal Randall has ordered a mandatory lice check for all students in grades 9-11. Lice checks will be given this week before and after school in the school clinic or during lunch hour on your free time. You must have this examination complete to avoid any cases of lice headed children to our fellow students." She said as Tommy rolled his eyes. Leave it to Principal Randall to create demeaning little rules to make the students suffer.

"In other news, the Reef side Seagulls football team one another game against the California Herons17 to 6. Go seagulls!"

"And of course a reminder from Principal Randall her self, she has ordered that no more gum is to be chewed anywhere on campus at all. If you are caught chewing gum anywhere on campus then it is an automatic detention." She said as several students in Tommy's first hour quickly tossed their gum in the garbage.

"Attention female seagulls, if you are interested in tap, ballet, jazz, hip-hop and even belly dancing join the new Reef side High dance team a.k.a RHD today. There will be a brief meeting today in the auditorium from 3:00 to 3:30 hosted by the newly hired dance teacher."

"And of course fellow seagulls that concludes out morning announcements and i hope you all have a fabulous day!" Cassidy chirped before the P.A cut off.

Tommy sighed. "Alright class now back to our….."

"Dr. Oliver, please report to my office NOW!" boomed the voice of Mrs. Randall over the announcement system as it came on one final time.

"Oh what does she want now?" he asked himself.

"Alright class, open your books to page 313 and read the text, we'll discuss it when I come back. Hopefully I can trust you to do that and stay quiet for a few minutes." He said as the class pulled out their text books.

He knew they were going to talk, but he let anyway before Principal Randal became any more angrier.

As Tommy walked the halls to Principal Randall's office he was trying to figure out just what he had done wrong.

He hadn't bothered her any, and he did come to school everyday on time, what could he have done to make her so angry? Then again, what could anyone have done to make her so angry in the first place?

So lost in his thought, Tommy didn't see a young woman apparently trying to head in the opposite direction as he turned the corner, there by resulting in a crash to the floor for both of them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, you have to excuse me, I have sort of a lack of attention sometimes." He apologized helping the woman pick up her things that had dropped to the floor.

"It's ok, honestly." The blonde woman said also picking up her things, an Australian/British accent falling out of her mouth.

The two continued picking up everything that were splattered all over the floor, having yet to look at each other's faces until both of their hands graced on a picture lying on a stack of papers.

Looking down at the picture, Tommy instantly recognized it as the turbo team at Kat, Adam and Tanya's graduation. But what would she be doing with it?

Both of them looking up into each other's eyes they both gasped at what they saw.

"_It can't be"_they thought at once.

"Tommy?"

"Kat?"

……………………

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Thoughts and talks

Forever Pink and White ch 2

Keep reading!

…………….

The two of them couldn't believe their eyes. They couldn't believe they were standing in front of each other.

"_Could it really be her? God, she's more beautiful than I last remember. What is she doing here in Reef side? More or less Reef Side high?" _Tommy thought.

"_Oh my God is it really him? Still handsome as ever Tommy, and wow he cut his hair, Jason really wasn't lying. But what is he doing here in Reef side."_ She thought.

"Tommy……….I……wow, good to see you." She said stumbling with words.

"Good to um……..good to see you two Kat. Wow, I can't believe it's you, what brings you to Reef side?" he asked as they picked up the remainder of her things and finally stood up.

"_Good Tommy, keep the conversation nice and easy."_

"Oh um, well I'm the new dance teacher here." She answered.

"Oh I heard about that on the announcements, wow but you were the last person I expected to be the dance teacher." He said.

Kat frowned. Just exactly what was he trying to say?

"I mean not that you're a bad dancer or anything I just didn't expect to see you here and I didn't…..I um………oh boy." He said quickly catching his mistake.

Kat laughed some. "I understand what you mean. What brings you to Reef side, I thought you were still racing." She asked.

"No, it only took one accident to realize that racing wasn't for me."

"An accident, are you ok?" she asked.

"Oh ya fine, the car was totaled but I came out uninjured. But ever since then I sort of gained an interest in science so I went to college and earned a PhD in paleontology hence my job here as a science teacher." He explained.

"Wow, science, not what I expected, I always thought you'd own your own dojo or something." She said as Tommy shrugged.

"Ya well I thought about it but I realized that I really suck in business management, there's no ay I could keep the place up and running." He said and Kat laughed.

An odd silence fell upon them none of them really sure what to say to the other.

"Well um…..It was nice seeing you again Tommy but I'm sort of um…….late for my first hour class." She said coming up with an excuse to get away from the awkward moment.

"Ya ok um……I'm sort of late for a meeting with Principal Randall." He said looking back up into her hazel eyes.

"It was nice meeting with you." She said just above a whisper.

"Ya, nice meeting you too." He said as he watched her leave.

………………..

All day Tommy couldn't help but think about Katherine. He just couldn't keep his mind off of the blonde beauty.

He seemed to just totally brush the thought of Kimberly that had been plaguing him all weekend and focus his attention on Kat.

He couldn't believe she was in Reef side, and teaching at the same school for that matter.

He was thrilled, excited, overjoyed, but at the same time, his thoughts of what if's got to his mind.

"_Tommy stop getting your hopes up. She's probably married, or has a kid or something by now. Although I didn't see a ring on her finger, I think. Oh c'mon she's 25 now, she's probably already started a family. No one else in the team is old and lonely like you."_ He thought to himself on while in his room gathering his things to leave.

"_But man she couldn't be more beautiful."_ He added to his thoughts about to leave until he suddenly remembered that Principal Randal had ordered him to help the nurse with lice duty after school.

Tommy sighed, the things he does to keep his job.

………………..

Meanwhile……Katherine sighed as she sat in her dance room with only 2 other students along with her.

There had been at least 30 people who signed up for the dance club but only two people showed.

Actually after talking to the football coach, he informed her that no one really came to any after school clubs or meetings when there was some sort of school wide lice check or school wide anything.

With that said her thoughts led back to Tommy. She couldn't stop thinking about him all day. The way he apologized about bumping into him, the way their hands brushed together on the picture they picked up, they way the talked for that adoring 2 minutes.

She just couldn't keep her mind off of him. She even accidentally mentioned his name with in teaching lessons. It was obvious she was still attracted to him, but she never expected to be this much. She always thought that after they broke up before she left for London that he'd go crawling back to Kim. Well not that she found out if he did or not but she was just surprised to see him here.

Kat had always liked Tommy from the moment she saw him, like most of the girls a Angel Grove High.

But when they started going out, their relationship was more than just infatuation. Tommy was always able to understand her, their similarities where just so in tune it made the relationship almost perfect. He could understand her fears and her pain, he was once under the influence of evil and he knew what it was like to be the new kid, try to destroy a group of people who were nothing but nice to you, then all of a sudden have them take you in as their best friend.

Sure she had her fair share of boyfriends but none of them could compare to him. Tommy was special to her, he was her white knight.

_"Oh Katherine get a hold of yourself, you know Kim was his first love, he's probably married to her right now with three children. Besides he's probably still angry at you for dumping him all those years ago anyway. (sigh) if only."_ She thought.

Sighing once more and glancing up on the clock that read 3:25 Katherine decided to let the two students leave and meet back next week when the next dance club meeting was scheduled. She'd give her announcements then, there was no point in doing it now.

"Alright you two, sorry the meeting didn't go as planned, hopefully I'll see you next week with more people." She said as the two girls smiled.

"No problem Ms. Hilliard, we'll see you next week." They said gathering their things and walking out.

Katherine sighed once more also gathering her things preparing to leave.

"_Back to cleaning that stupid condo."_ She thought grabbing her keys and heading out.

…………………

As Kat walked out to her car, as soon as it was in sight she pressed the alarm button attached to her keys to disable the alarm on her car.

Pressing another button to pop open the truck, Kat was about to load her things inside until everything suddenly fell out of her hands.

"Oh, fudge! Today is not your day to keep everything in your hands Kat." She told herself crouching down to pick her things up.

"You know, I never remember you being this clumsy back in 98." Came a voice near her as a shadow also loomed over her body.

Kat looked up and smiled when she saw Tommy looking down at her before bending over to help her.

"Thanks Tommy but really you don't have to."

"Oh it's no problem, it's only gentlemen like." He said as she smiled wider.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm supposed to be a ballerina for crying out load, what happened to my grace?" she said as Tommy laughed some.

"We all have our off days." He said as they both stood up and he helped her place her things in the trunk of the car.

"So how come you stayed so late after school, it's 3:35" Kat asked glancing at her watch.

"I had to help with Lice duty, Principal's orders." He said.

Kat scrunched up her nose some. "Ya thanks to that awful lice inspection only two people showed up for the meeting today." She said.

"Ya, Principal Randall's been known to do that, throw some random thing at the students just to torture them."

"Why did the school bored hire her?"

"I have no idea, but my advice to you is get on her good side." He said and she laughed some closing her trunk door.

"Wow, nice car." Tommy said looking at the silver eclipse.

"Thanks, it was a gift from daddy, he wanted to make sure I'd be ok with transportation in the states." She said.

"Well, beats my jeep." He said pointing to his black jeep sitting in the parking lot a few spaces away.

Kat smiled. "What are you talking about, I love jeeps, it reminds me of home back in Sydney." She said

"Really?"

"Ya, I was bugging my dad to get me one but he swears that everywhere in the world is the same temperature as London." She said shaking her head some as she dug for her keys in her purse.

Tommy chuckled. "So, how are you liking Reef side so far?" Tommy asked leaning on her car some.

"It's ok, I mean aside from my condo and the failure with the meeting today, I like it; nice and quiet." She said.

Tommy smiled. "What happened to your condo."

Kat let out a sigh. "The question is, what didn't happen to it? It's a complete mess, and I have no time to fix it up." She said.

"Where are you staying?"

"It's a building on Terrance drive by the name of Reef side's finest or something like that." She said as Tommy nodded in understanding knowing what she was talking about.

"Well if you want, I could come by and help you clean it up some."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that, you're a teacher, you probably have a thousand papers to grade."

"Well you're a teacher too."

"But it's different, I'm a dance teacher, I don't have any papers to sit there and grade." She said as Tommy chuckled.

"Really Kat it's no trouble at all, I'll come help you clean it up, in fact I could guarantee that on Saturday we could get the whole place just the way you like it."

"On Saturday?"

"Yep"

"In one whole day?"

"Uh-huh"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Let's just say I have my own crew."

"A cleaning crew?"

"You could say that"

Katherine giggled. "Tommy I couldn't ask you to waste your Saturday on me."

"Well you're not asking, I'm offering." He said smiling that same sweet smile that she first fell in love with.

Kat looked at him skeptically before replying. "Fine, you could help but if you get tired you let me know right away and you could leave." She said and Tommy chuckled.

"Don't worry, you're looking at Tommy, all mighty white ranger here, what could go wrong?" he asked.

Kat smiled again. "Well it was nice seeing you again Tommy but I really have to head home, and try to clean up some more."

"Good to see you too Kat, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school then."

"Ya, sure, tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Bye Tommy"

And with that said both of them hopped into their vehicles driving off and hoping that Saturday would come sooner.

………………….

Review! I promise the next chapters will be better!


	3. Meet the team

Forever Pink and White ch 3

…………………..

Finally the day that everyone has been waiting for came; Saturday.

Well some people where more excited than others for it to come but it didn't matter, it was here and the weekend finally surfaced.

Tommy was as happy as ever that Saturday came and he couldn't wait to get over to Kat's house to help her out.

Over the week they had their little conversations and things in between brakes and before and after school but it was always a short, "hi, how are you?" conversation, nothing really nitty-gritty. But today he'd be spending a whole day with her, who knows what could happen in a whole day.

Tommy glanced at the clock that read 8:30 as he waited for the team to arrive, they agreed to help him and his long time friend and he was glad that they would finally get to meet a past ranger. Well that is if she decided to introduce them as rangers today.

…………….

Later on in Kat's apartment……..Katherine Hilliard had just awoken about half an hour ago and was currently sitting at the kitchen table eating her morning breakfast that consisted of cereal and apple juice as she awaited the arrival of Tommy and his "cleaning crew"

She had been excited for Tommy to come over all week and now that it was finally Saturday she was practically doing front flips.

During the week they had talked but it was nothing that was really to her satisfaction. They just had the same old casual conversation but Kat wanted more than that. She wanted to know that they were still friends and could still talk in the same way that they did when she was younger.

……………..

About half an hour passed and there was a knock at her door. Kat sighed getting up off the couch o answer it.

"_Well it's now or never."_ She thought answering the door and wasn't surprised to find Tommy standing there with 5 other people at his side and a couple of boxes full of tools and things.

"Hey come in, come in." she greeted with a warm smile allowing them in. "_Oh no, I knew he wasn't still single! Look at how beautiful she is, Kat you're so stupid for thinking he was available! He's Tommy for Pete's sake! Oh and look at the boy in the red, that's probably his son and all, (sigh) great going Kat."_ She frantically thought to herself covering her emotions of disappointment.

"Kat I want you to meet my buddy from college and current lab partner, Haley, and my students, Conner, Ethan, Trent and Kira." He said pointing out each one.

"_Oh, his lab partner. Oops, boy don't I feel stupid."_ She thought with slight embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Katherine Hilliard, Tommy's old friend from High school." She introduced as the others smiled and waved.

"Wow, Ethan was right, the new dance teacher is hot." Conner openly voiced out causing the blue ranger to stomp on his right foot.

"Ow!" he cried clutching his foot and both of them plastered a nervous smile on their faces after the mini-scene.

Tommy only rolled his eyes.

"Tommy you brought your students?" Kat asked briefly wondering if there was some child labor laws he was breaking.

"Ya, I promised them service hours if they did it, so they all decided to come. Plus I wanted them to meet you." She said as she smiled.

"So what's in the boxes?"

"We've got paint, and tools and…….stuff." Conner said looking down into the box he was holding.

"Paint huh, what colors?" she asked peering into the box.

"Uh, a light green, pink, and white. Haley picked it out so I guess she's going for some type of retro look, I don't know." Conner said as Kat giggled at the choice of colors. "_How ironic."_ She thought.

"Wow, when Tommy said you had to clean up your apartment some he never said, this much." Haley said looking around the room.

Kat sighed. "Ya I know, it's a complete mess. I'm so clueless when it comes to things like buying a house and stuff." She said.

"Didn't you buy one in London?" Tommy asked.

Kat just let off a "ya right" kind of snort. "Oh please Tommy you know me, I'm a total Daddy's girl, I stayed at the Grand hotel all that time. When my parents divorced my dad moved to London and bought a stock share there so I was granted a room and 3 meals a day." She said.

"Wow, you lived the sweet life huh?" Kira asked.

"Ya, I'm daddy's princess, naturally I would call him to help me move else where but I figured I have to start doing things on my own now and stop relying on him." She said running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Well that's good Kat, and I'm glad we could be of assistance in helping you get through your little dilemma." Tommy said as Kat smiled.

"Well let's get to work, the day's wasting." Haley said.

………………

By noon they group managed to tackle the living room and the bathroom completely making it over.

It was like 'clean sweep' on TLC how they managed to get those two done so fast. And Kat had to admit that she was liking the results.

Haley, using her smarts had managed to fix all the pipes so they now provided clear drinkable, and cleaning purposed water. And she managed to install what was supposed to be a do it yourself, cable and internet system.

Kira and Kat tackled the bathroom giving it a good clean with the best multi purpose cleaner money could buy and setting up all the bathroom decoratives and toiletries.

The boys handled the living room, cleaning the furniture so it was actually clean enough to use and mopping the wooden floors spotless.

Kat smiled as they all gathered in the kitchen to take a lunch break.

"You know guys if you're tired you can always go home, this is a lot of stuff, we don't have to finish today." She said.

"No way, we started it, were going to finish it." Trent said.

"Ya, plus I really need these hours." Conner piped in causing Kat to laugh some.

"Well ok, but if you get tired let me know." She said taking the bread out of the fridge to make a couple sandwiches.

"I think we need to tackle this kitchen next." Haley suggested.

"Ya, you have to cook food in a humble place." Conner said as Kat laughed again.

"Does anyone have the time?" Kat asked digging through the cabinets for some plates.

Tommy lifted up his arm and glanced a his Dino gem but briefly put it down and shot the other hand up hoping Kat didn't realize his gem.

It's not that he didn't want to tell her or anything but just not right now. The timing didn't seem right.

"5 after noon." He replied and she nodded getting the necessary items to complete the sandwiches.

"you need some help there?" Kira asked getting up to help her.

"No it's ok, you guys have helped enough and this is my house, let me make the food, don't worry about it." She said.

"Sure you could cook, daddy's girl?" Tommy teased her getting up to help her with the food as Kira sat back down.

"Ha, ha, very funny, memo loss." She shot back at him using his nick name from back in high school due to his lack of memory.

Haley was the first to catch on and began laughing and the others soon followed knowing she was talking about his lack of memory.

"Alright, alright, don't wet yourselves." He said letting off an embarrassed smile.

"I take it your memory still stinks huh?" she asked hinting toward the others laughter and Tommy solemnly nodded.

"Very badly" Haley answered for him.

"He's worse than my grandpa." Conner added.

"Ya, I swear if he doesn't write everything down then he'll never remember" Ethan also chimed in making Kat laugh even more.

"Well thank you reminder crew but I'll have you know that I am getting much better at remembering things." Tommy said proud of himself.

"Dr. Oliver, you're getting old, shouldn't it be getting worse." Conner asked and Tommy glared.

"I am not old." He said.

"you're older than me." He said and Tommy just ignored him turning his attention back to Kat. "My students." He summarized.

Kat laughed again. "I think it's cute." She commented.

"Ya right, these 4 give me a headache, everyday." he said. "I live off of aspirin."

"Hey we're not that bad!" Ethan interjected.

"Ya that's Conner!" Kira defended.

"What?" Conner asked and of course it turned into a battle between the 4 teens.

"Ok! Ok enough! You all equally give me a headache, there that settles you're argument?" he said braking it up.

"I still think it's Conner." Kira mumbled and Conner seethed.

Tommy rolled his eyes and Kat could only giggle.

As he reached for the bread Kat got a good look at his Dino Gem and suddenly a light just clicked of fin her head.

"_A bracelet? Tommy never wears a bracelet? Unless……….no way! It can't be! No way he's doing this again!"_ she thought looking at his wardrobe and sure enough it did match his gem.

"_Black…….oh no way! You know now that I think about it, he has worn a heck of a lot of black this week." _She added to her mental thoughts then looking at his four students.

"_Yellow……red…..white……blue……..oh my God! Their rangers! Ha, so that's what Jase meant when he said Tommy was still busy. Wow, this is awesome."_

Kat could only smile to herself as she finished up the sandwiches and passed them out to the rest of the group.

She couldn't believe that she didn't notice before. Why else would he bring his students to help her clean up her bum condo? This was all too exciting she had to let him know that she knew, the look on his face would be priceless.

As they sat down beginning to eat Kat was trying to brainstorm ideas on ways she could tell him with out making it seem to obvious.

"These are really good." Conner commented actually swallowing before he talked.

Kat smiled. "Thanks." She said taking a look around the half finished condo.

"You know, this place is turning out really great. It would be a shame if it were to get ruined because of one of those monsters that the city is always raving about." Kat said and she could have sworn that she saw the group freeze for a minute before replying.

"Ya, that would be a shame. Good thing we have those Power Rangers though, they're a lot of help." Tommy said trying not to make eye contact with her.

If there was one thing Kat knew about him, it was that he was a bad liar.

"Ya' you remember the power Rangers back in Angel Grove Tommy? Boy, if I could only meet them." She said mentally giggling to herself.

"Oh, ya that would be great." He said still finding the crumbs on his plate very interesting.

"Who knows, maybe I'll even get to meet the rangers in this city." She said still trying hard to hold back her laughter.

"Alright Kat, seriously let it go, I get the point, you know already." Tommy said not being able to take it anymore. He really didn't do easily under that kind of pressure, which was a flaw of his and Kat thought it was seriously funny.

"Why what ever do you mean Tommy?" she asked in between giggles and playing of an "I'm so sweet and innocent" voice.

"Don't play games with me Kat, I know you know but how'd you figure it out?" he asked.

"Oh c'mon Tommy seriously, a bracelet? Any one of us could see right through that. The watch thing was ok but a bracelet? You never wear jewelry. And you're students have one too, plus you're wearing your signature colors. I've been a ranger for a good few years too Tommy, I know the signs." She said as she watched the others breath a sigh a relief after that last statement.

"You mean you were a ranger too?" Ethan asked.

"Ya, I was the pink ranger." She said.

"Pink? Didn't that get annoying after wearing it for so long?" Kira asked having an obvious dislike for the color.

"It wasn't too bad. Back then I favored pink really well."

"Wow, Dr. O I know you told us she was your friend from college but you never told us she was a ranger too, this is so cool! I never met a past ranger before!" Conner said absolutely fascinated with the idea.

Kat could only giggle at the young boy's interest.

"Well consider your self introduced." She said.

"Hey Dr. Oliver, how we never get to have any hot members on our ranger team?" he asked point blank which only earned a cup thrown at the back of his head by Kira. "Ow what did you do that for?"

"Because you insulted me!"

"I did not! If I called you hot you would have gotten made at me anyway!"

"Shut-up Conner!"

Conner only mocked her before going back to his food.

Kat could only laugh at the scene and Tommy only sighed.

"He reminds me so much of Rocky." She said and Tommy nodded in agreement.

"His appetite too." He added and Kat laughed again. "Then Ethan here is the next Billy, Kira's I would say is her own original, Trent is pretty much Jason and Adam put together and Haley over here is our own Zordon, I don't think there's anything she can't do." Tommy explained.

"Haley's not a ranger?"

"No, she's my lab partner I told you that already. And when I say lab partner, I literally mean, lab partner."

"You have a lab?"

"Ya, in my basement."

"Wow, impressive. Wait until the other's find out that Tommy's still a ranger. They'll flip. I even think Aisha and Adam made a bet to see if you'd come back in the next 10 years or not."

"Good to know I'm the center of you're bets."

Katherine just laughed.

…………………..

Katherine just couldn't believe it, she really couldn't.

By 10:00 that night they were actually finished with the condo and it turned out like a dream.

Due the Conner's super speed, the painting was done in 15 seconds flat and was a ballerina pink, with thin light green and white stripes going vertically up the wall to give it some what of a retro look.

In the living room, the managed to throw out the old dirty furniture that could not scrub out clean and replaced it with new furniture that she had shipped in from London. A cream colored cushioned love seat, sitting next to another cream colored recliner and a 64"inch wide screen in front of it. There was also a hello kitty rug (Kat's favorite) sitting on the now clean French wood floors under a glass coffee table.

In the kitchen, after cleaning the kitchen sinks and refrigerator and all, it actually resembled a real kitchen. After unloading her microwave and toaster and everything else, they set it up to give it a whole 50's diner theme. And it even helped that Kat had a 50's styled table to match.

The bathroom was of course given a girl theme given that Kat was the only one who lived there and the walls were painted a girly pink and with ballerina slippers painted around the top for a border (thanks to Trent the artist) and Kat's favorite pink super girl shower curtains and towel set to match.

And of course, the bed room, Kats favorite room in the house.

It held her Kind sized bed complete with a white canopy dropping over the top and top of the line, silk bed sheets. White fluffy carpet, a walk in closet to hold all her clothes and white dresser and night stand. And what would be a bedroom in a condo without a balcony to step onto and view the city.

The only thing really left to do was unpack the rest of her clothes and toiletries and all but that could be saved for another day. This is Katherine's dream home and she couldn't thank Tommy and his friends enough for doing this for her.

"Oh thank you guys so much, I absolutely love it to death!" she said looking around at a job well done.

"No problem, now all I have to do is go home and soak." Ethan said laying on the rug in the living room as the others chuckled.

"I really feel bad for working you guys like this but you guys really did a good job, I love it." Kat said looking at the teens especially who looked beat.

"Hey it's not problem, It feels good to do something different, rather than do the same routine working at the café all the time." Haley answered.

"Ya, plus I don't mind doing nice stuff for hot girls." Conner said and Kat blushed. "_Well some one's quite the charmer."_ She thought.

"Dude will you let it go, you have no shot." Ethan said.

"Well I think he's adorable." Kat reasoned and Conner smiled.

"See she thinks I'm adorable!" Conner stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Ya well I think you're pretty too." Ethan said putting on his best "I'm so insecure" act.

Kat laughed. "I think you're all adorable." She said giving Ethan's cheeks a little squeeze.

Ethan only turned to Conner and stuck his tongue out a him earning him a mock glare.

Kira could only roll her eyes. "Guys, so insecure." She mumbled to herself.

"I really wanna thank you guys again, this means so much to me." Kat said looking at the crew.

"Hey no problem Kat, you're a friend in need, you know I'm willing to help." Tommy said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ya but, I want to pay you guys back some how."

"Oh no, you don't have to." Haley reasoned.

"No but I want to! This means a lot to me."

"Kat, really, there have been plenty of times you helped me out and I never paid you back for it, consider this me making it up."

"I know how about lunch tomorrow!" she said completely ignoring his last statement.

"Kat………."

"No seriously, Lunch on me! At least let me do that, thank you doesn't seem like enough. Plus I want to get to know your students better and hear some ranger stories."

"Katherine….."

"Please!" she begged putting on her best puppy dog face ever.

Tommy turned to the team who didn't seem to give a rip about tomorrows plans and all they cared about was a shower and bed.

"Fine Lunch tomorrow." He agreed and Kat smiled giving him a hug.

"Great meet me here tomorrow at 2:00."

"Alright, 2:00, got it." He said.

And with that, the tired team said their goodbyes dragged their butts out the condo and home, leaving Kat to admire here condo.

…………………

Review!


	4. Lunch

Forever Pink and White ch 4

Thanks for the reviews, glad to know that Kat and Tommy fics are appreciated, keep reading!

………………..

Glancing at the clock as it read 1:45 Kat nervously chewed on her nails some, trying to decide what to wear to lunch that afternoon.

Looking at the three outfits sprawled across her bed, she looked back and forth at each one trying to decide what to wear.

"_The Pink tee and the white pants? No, how about the pink tank and the white shorts? No it might be cold in there. Oh, how about the green shirt and the black pants, I bet Tommy will like that…..oh Kat get a hold of yourself it's only lunch! Plus he's bringing his students. The guy doesn't like you Kat, get over it, jeez. He's moved on. (sigh) but if only I could lay in his lap and stare at those big brown eyes again, (sigh) oh stop it Katherine, get a grip! And you have 15 minutes to get ready!" _she mentally battled with herself.

About 15 minutes later after finally deciding on a simple pink tee shirt and white jeans, Kat stood in front of her mirror applying her make up when there was a knock at the door.

She smiled briefly fantasizing what 'sexy' outfit Tommy was in today before touching up on the last of her powder and jogging to the door.

Fixing her shirt some she opened the door with warm smiles to the new Dino crew who looked hungry and ready to go.

"Hey guys come in." she said allowing them inside as they gathered around in her living room.

"_Just like I imagined, black muscle shirt and khaki pants, (sigh) he never changes."_ She mentally thought to herself looking at Tommy's attire.

"Wow, I never realized how great the place actually looked yesterday, I was so tired." Tommy commented.

Kat giggled some. "Well thanks again, and as a token of my gratitude, I'm taking you guys out to lunch." She called from her room while digging for her purse.

"You know you don't have to do this, we were ok with helping you." Haley reminded.

"But I want to, I would feel horrible having you guys help me decorate my whole condo and not at least giving you something in return." Kat said coming out her room with her purse and two chop sticks in hand.

"It's ok, you didn't have to give us anything Dr. Oliver already did, 40 credited hours in one day, I am set for graduation." Conner said as Kat laughed some.

"You have to get good grades too Conner." Ethan reminded him and he only waved him off.

Setting her purse down on the counter for a brief moment, Kat gathered her long blonde hair into her hand and maneuvered the chopsticks in a bunch of fancy moves to keep her hair in place.

"Wow, where'd you learn that?" Tommy asked.

"Emily taught it to me. I was hanging out with her and Jason one day and we were just bored so she showed me how to do it." She said shrugging it off.

"You still keep in contact with Jason?"

"Ya, he comes to London some times on Karate championships or something like that." "Don't you still keep in touch with him?"

"Ya, but I just didn't know he traveled all the way to London." He said.

"Oh"

"Uh, sorry to brake the trip on memory lane for you two but, I'm kind of hungry, I sort of didn't have breakfast this morning so…….can we go?" Ethan asked trying so hard not to sound rude.

Kat and Tommy both laughed.

"Let's go." Kat said.

……………………..

Walking into a casual restaurant, the seven of them where seated at a large table and handed their menu's.

"Mmmm, look's delicious." Conner said looking over the menu and pointing out different foods in his favor.

Kat smiled. "You could pick anything you want, it's my treat." She said proudly.

"Kat are you sure? The things on this menu aren't exactly McDonald's prices." Tommy said worrying if she wanted the bill to come out to a good $200 dollars, especially with his 3 male teammates, he knew how much they could eat.

"It's fine Tommy, jeez when did you become such a worry wart." She said and Tommy frowned making her laugh. "But really Tommy it's ok, I have daddy's card, he won't mind." She said causing him to smile. Now he defiantly knew Kat was a daddy's girl.

"You're an only child aren't you?" Ethan asked Kat and she nodded a yes. He sighed. "Some people have all the luck." He muttered causing Kat to giggle.

"Why? You have siblings?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yup, 3 brothers and 3 sisters."

Kat seemed almost shocked at the news, was he serious? That many brother and sisters?

"Wow really?"

"Uh-huh, I have 3 younger brothers, one's eight and one's 10 and the other is six. And my six year old brother is in a set of triplets with two of my sisters who are also six, and I have one older sister who's in college." He explained and Kat and the others looked at him in surprise.

"Wow, you have triplets in your family?" Kira asked. "You never told me that." She added.

"Well sorry I never thought it would deem much importance." He said.

"Dude, that's a heck of a lot of family." Conner noted and Ethan shrugged.

"Not much I could do about it, but move out when I'm done with high school." He said and the other's chuckled.

"None of you guys have siblings?" Kat asked the other's.

Kira and Trent nodded a no and Conner nodded a yes.

"Really?" Kat asked.

"Uh-huh I have one twin brother Eric, but he's off in San Diego, and I have one older sister Amber but she's married now so I live with my mama all by myself." She said proudly.

"You're spoiled aren't you?" Kira asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh course, I'm mama's baby boy." He said again proudly. "Eric is older than me by 10 minutes." He added.

"Wow, you're a twin, that's so cool." Kat said obviously intrigued.

"Not really, my mom used to dress us up in the same outfits when we were younger, it was annoying." He said and Kat laughed. "She even took us to Universal once and got two shirts that had thing 1 and thing 2 on it and made us wear it." He added now causing the whole table to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes….it…..is!" Trent said in between laughs.

And all poor Conner could do was think about that day when almost everyone in the park was oodling him and his brother dressed alike and pinching his cheeks as the table laughed.

……………………

About another 2 hours later………the group just arrived back at Kat's condo. After a very delicious meal and engaging conversations of Power Ranger stories and a couple embarrassing one's the group finally arrived back at Kat's humble home.

"Thanks again guys for helping me with my house, it looks great." Kat thanked for probably the millionth time.

"No problemo, and thanks for lunch, it was tasty." Conner said slightly rubbing his tummy at the memory.

"Well, how would you guys like to stay for a movie, I have a huge collection." Kat offered setting her purse on the counter.

"A movie, hot dog!" Conner said ready for a good movie until he was briefly elbowed in the ribs by his colleague Trent. It was a brief reminder of a deal the team had set up earlier.

"I mean uh…..no I can't. I have uh…..loads of homework to do. But thanks anyways." He said covering up.

Kat eyed him suspiciously before accepting his excuse.

"Alright, nice to have you over Conner." She said.

"Thanks for having me, gotta' go!" he said before speeding off.

"Well do you guys wanna stay for the movie?" Kat asked looking at the other 5.

"Uh, I'd love to but, I have to get to working on that comic book." Trent said.

"Ya and I have to baby-sit." Ethan excused.

"I need to get back to cyberspace"

"And I have a lot of lyric to work on for Friday's gig." Kira said.

"Sorry, we'd love to stay but, we have to go. Thanks for having us though." Haley said as the group of four walked to the door.

"Have fun you two." Ethan said hinting toward Kat and Tommy who were the only one's left, before closing the door.

Kat and Tommy exchanged glances before Tommy spoke up. "Am I the only one who felt that was planned?" he asked and Kat giggled.

"It was a nice set up though. They remind me so much of our old team, remember when Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Billy and Jase used to do that to us." She said and Tommy chuckled some.

"Ya I remember, Rocky would always be the one to give it away though." He said and she nodded in agreement.

An odd silence fell upon them as neither knew what to say next. Here they had an opportunity to be together alone and now they had absolutely no idea what to do or what to say.

"So uh……would you like to stay for a bit or do you have some type of further occupation you need to attend to?" she asked braking the silence.

"Uh no actually, I'm free for the day, I guess I could stay." He said and Kat smiled.

"Great, I know the perfect thing we could do."

……………………

3 hours and one and bottle of wine later……..Kat sat next to Tommy in her love seat giggling away at the pictures in her old photo album of the past ranger team.

The had decided on a movie but weren't really interested thus leaving Tommy to find anything else to gain his interest, (beside Kat) and saw her photo album sticking out on the t.v stand there for leaving them where they are now, remembering different old times from the picture book Kat held.

"Oh, I remember this day, that's when Adam tripped into the trashcan and rolled down the hill!" Kat said as both of them laughed at the memory from the picture she pointed out.

It was indeed a funny day, they where having a picnic in the ever famous Angel Grove park and the team was playing Frisbee. Well thanks to Jason's great strength the Frisbee had gone a great distance causing Adam to fetch after it and trip in the garbage can, rolling down the hill. It caused the whole team to roll on the ground laughing and Adam to run home to shower.

"Oh and look Tommy, remember, Angel Grove's anniversary day! You remember that was our second date!" she cooed and Tommy could only smile.

But at the same time a feeling of guilt passed upon him. He couldn't explain it but, he just felt guilty that he wasn't with Kat anymore, like it was his fault that he let their relationship end.

"Tommy what's wrong?" she asked after noticing his looks of partial depression.

"Nothing" he said not wanting to let her know what was really going on.

"Hmmmm…..well..ok! Hey c'mon let's go!" she said setting the book on the floor and hauling him up out of the chair.

"Go where?" he asked as she dragged him along to her room.

Once they reached her pink paradise, Kat leaped on the bed and laid sexily on her side motioning for Tommy to join her.

"Take me away Mr. Man." She voiced dramatically before giggling away.

Tommy chuckled some flopping next to her, lying on her stomach. "Kat, you're wasted." He said taking the wine glass from out her hand and placing it on the nightstand.

"No I'm not." She said trying to get it back but Tommy held her back.

It was a good thing he had a higher tolerance for alcohol than she did or else they'd both be in trouble.

Eventually Kat gave up and she stayed on the bed looking up at her canopy and sighed.

"It's nice here." She said leaning over onto Tommy's chest.

Tommy let out a deep breath as he got a whiff of her perfume. She smelled like a basket of roses and he was growing more nervous by the second at her being so close to him. But he let go of his apprehension and wrapped his arm around her.

"Tommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did we ever brake up?" she asked yawning some as Tommy froze.

"_Oh great, now what do you do Tommy, she's drunk and she asks you why we broke up. What do you do, tell her it was her idea and make her cry?"_ he asked himself not knowing how to answer the question.

Not really taking notice to the black rangers actions Kat looked up at Tommy, her hazel eyes meeting his brown ones. "You know you're still hot." She said giggling some more.

Tommy chuckled. "_Oh why not? She won't remember any of it by tomorrow anyway."_ He thought. "Right back at ya pinkie." He said and she laughed now.

"Kiss me."

"What?" he asked confused now.

But before he could even think his next thought, Kat rolled on top of him and captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. All of their passed problems seemed to melt away as they pulled into one passionate, I'm your, you're mine, hold me tight kiss.

But of course in the middle of it Tommy could feel the guilt rising on himself and he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue with this. It would be wrong to do this and then pretend like nothing happened the next day.

Gently pushing her off him, Tommy broke the kiss, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at her as she was still giggling.

"Kat, we can't do this."

"Why not?" she pouted rolling back on top of him and nibbling on his ear lobe now.

Tommy could feel the blood inside him running through his veins at the speed of a car on a race track and his emotions flowing through him like fish in the sea. He had a strange fetish with ears and it always turned him on when someone would nibble on his.

"_Oh boy Tommy, you better stop this before it gets out of hand."_ He thought still trying to gently push Kat aside.

"Kat, you're drunk. It's wrong to do this, I'd be taking advantage of you." He explained as she pouted.

"I'm a big girl daddy." She mocked and Tommy sighed.

"Kat, really just, lay down, you need your sleep for your dance class tomorrow." He said coming up with an excuse which seemed to make all the sense in the world to her in her drunken state so she nodded crawling up on her pillows.

"Thanks for tucking me in." she said yawning some and Tommy smiled.

"Night Kat."

"Night……Jase." She said and Tommy frowned. "_Did she just say Jase? Oh no, oh hell no! This is not happening. She probably dated him in London or something! And he told me he was single! Liar!_ _Why when I get my hands on that little weasel I'm gonna……….."_

Tommy's thoughts were interrupted by Kat's giggles. "Just kidding, night Tommy." She said as her eyes began dropping closed.

"_Very funny Kat." _ "Goodnight Pinkie." He said kissing her a top her for head as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

……………………….

A cute chapter ending eh? I had to through a little bit of fluff in there I couldn't help myself! Review and tell me what you think!


	5. I think I like you

Forever Pink and White ch 5

Keep reading! Thanks for the reviews.

…………………..

The next morning Kat awoke to the annoying beep of her alarm.

Groaning and rolling over to shut it off, the former pink ranger stood upright rubbing and shielding her eyes from the sun.

"_Oh man I feel like crap."_ She thought. She would have added more to her thoughts like, what happened last night and where is Tommy but it hurt to much to think.

Not really giving a rip about it being her second week at Reef side, Kat called the school to have them fill in a sub for her, stating it was a family emergency and then headed for the shower.

After showering and changing, the young woman trudged to her kitchen to scout for some breakfast only to find her refrigerator and pantry were bare.

She growled in annoyance to herself and trudged back into her room for her keys and her purse.

After swapping her keys of the counter a small slip of paper fell to the floor and Kat bent over to pick it up but paused at what it read.

_Hey Kat, _

_Hope you feel better, you were really knocked out last night. Thanks for a great time anyway, The pictures were fun and I like watching you peacefully sleep. If you need anything don't be afraid to give me a call on my cell number is at the bottom of the page, talk to you later, _

_Tommy_

Kat couldn't help but smile to herself as she finished the note. Despite Tommy's chicken scratch for penmen ship, the letter was sweet and Tommy had to be the nicest guy ever.

Kat put the note back on the table before heading out the door to buy groceries and dream of Tommy.

…………………….

Meanwhile at lunch, Tommy sat at his desk in his room, grading papers while eating his favorite Campbell's to go soup for his meal.

Though he wasn't getting much accomplished as far as it goes for grading papers, his mind was still on Kat.

It had been on her all night, and all day; he was defiantly infatuated.

He kept wondering what she was doing at the moment, if she was feeling any better or if she needed someone at her side right now. Part of him actually wanted to just say "screw work", hop in his jeep, and drive over there to be with her.

But of course he couldn't do that because A) Principal Randal would have his butt, B) his student's would tease him until no end knowing where he went, and C) he wasn't sure if Kat felt the same way.

It's only been a week there's no way Kat could feel the same way he did.

Sure his feelings came on fast but he figured it was because his last girlfriend was indeed her when they dated in high school. He's been a lonely old hermit since then and has drowned himself in work and exercise instead of finding someone to settle down with.

He couldn't justify that Katherine would feel the same way because she's probably been with countless numbers of guys and knows she could do better.

Leave it up to Tommy's insecurities to screw up a relationship but, it's the way he works.

…………

Just as he stuck another 'F' on a paper there was a knock at his door and before he could respond his famous 4 students came filing in.

"Hey Dr. O, mind if we join you for lunch?" Ethan asked holding his tray on top of his laptop.

Tommy knew that even if he said no, they'd bug him till he went crazy to eat with him so he nodded a yes keeping focus on his papers.

"Oh wow, grading that essay huh? What did I get?" Conner asked in curiosity after taking a quick peek over Tommy's desk to view what he was doing.

"An F" Tommy joked even though he received a 'B'

"An F! Are you kidding me! I actually took the time to work on a paper and I still failed! Oh man, that's it, my life is over. I'll never go to college, My mom will kick me out, I'll just grown stupider as the minutes go by, I'll be a soccer playing bum on the side of Sunrise street. I'll never……….."

"Conner relax, it was a joke jeez." Tommy said chuckling some at his over reaction.

"Oh! So what did I get?" he asked turning from depressed to cheery in a matter of 3 seconds.

"You'll find out tomorrow like everyone else."

Conner pouted, "You're no fun." He said taking a bag of soccer ball shaped cheese crackers out of his backpack.

"Dude, soccer ball shaped crackers?" Ethan asked after realizing what the 18 year old was munching on.

"Ya so, my mom bought them for me, don't tease." He said putting another in his mouth.

"Don't you think that's being a little over obsessive with the sport Conner? I mean when you're food is shaped like it?" Trent asked.

"I told you man, my mom bought it for me. It's not like I asked her too." He said stressing on the word mom. "Besides she says that ever star soccer player should eat them it helps you become a better player. With 100 percent real cheese and 5 different vitamins and minerals for healthy strong bones." He recited and the other's rolled their eyes.

"Jeez Conner you believe that garbage?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, problem?" he asked and Tommy sighed, shaking his head in defeat and taking another spoon full of soup in his mouth.

"Kira you don't eat?" Tommy asked after noticing she had no food in front of her but instead was silently strumming on her guitar and humming the lyrics to her latest song.

"She's dieting." Conner answered for her now pulling a tuna sandwich from his bag.

"Conner McKnight for the last time, I am not dieting, it's called fasting!" she said ready to beat him upside the head with her guitar.

"Well it has an 'ing' at the end of the word and it has to do with food so I call it dieting!" he defended and Kira just let out a frustrated sigh before turning back to her teacher.

"You fast?" he asked.

"Well, not regularly, it's just my mom is going through a faze, and she's trying a whole lot of different things to make life 'easier'. Don't ask me how this fits into the category but, she wants me to do it with her so, right now fasting is the end result." She explained and Tommy raised an eyebrow in curiosity to her explanation.

"Well ok, as long as you're not hurting yourself." He said.

"I'm ok, I normally don't eat lunch until I get home anyway." She said before going back to her guitar.

"So Dr. Oliver, how was your time with Katherine last night?" Conner piped up and the other two boys mocked in echo with an "oooooo"

Tommy just rolled his eyes, leave it up to his students to question his love life.

"It was fine Conner." He said giving him a dry answer.

"Oh c'mon Dr. Oliver that was such a weak answer, you can tell us you know, we're not going to broadcast it to the whole world." He said.

"We won't but, you will." Ethan said and Conner glared.

"Guys I've told you once and I'll tell you again, don't medal into my personal life. What's my business is my business and what's your business is your business, why does Kira seem to be the only one who understands that?" he asked and the three guys turned to Kira who smiled.

"O c'mon Dr. O, you know she's probably some sort of secret agent digging out the secret stuff on you when no one is looking." Ethan said and Tommy sighed.

"Ethan that was really something I expected from Conner." He said causing the others to laugh.

"I know he's rubbing off on me but that's not the point, point is, all we wanted to know was what you and Kat did last night? I mean c'mon, you took us to meet her."

"Yes meet her and that's it."

"Oh c'mon Dr. O, were curious." Conner whined.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Tommy stated.

"Well then put you cat in his cage and tell us what happened!" Conner said and Tommy shook his head at Conner's stupidity.

"Ok fine, you really want to know what we did last night?" he asked.

"Ya!" all three boys said at once.

"Well once you guys left, me and Kat sat down and mapped out ways on how we could help Mesagog get rid of the red, white and blue rangers with out them knowing." He joked and the three boys faces fell causing Tommy and Kira to laugh.

"That's not funny." Conner said causing the two to laugh harder.

"No seriously guys, please stay out of my personal life." Tommy said as the boys sighed going back to eating their lunches.

……………….

That day after school…….it had been bugging Tommy all day to find out Kat's status, since she had not shown for school that day, so Tommy decided to take a trip over to her now beautiful condo.

After stopping by the grocery store to pick up a few things to help her feel better, Tommy hiked up the stairs to her condo knocking on the door.

Meanwhile as Kat sat on her couch watching her favorite soap opera on t.v, she groaned at the knocking of the door and the thought of having to get up to answer.

"One minute!" she called while getting up and holding her head from the rush of blood then staggering to the door.

Opening the door she smiled when she saw Tommy standing there with that sexy smile on his face.

"Hey" she said allowing him in.

"Hey, don't feel good huh?" he asked.

"No, I felt like crap since I woke up." She said sitting back on her couch as he sat next to her.

"I told you, you were wasted." He said which earned him a whop from her hello Kitty pillow.

Tommy laughed. "I brought you these to make you feel better." He said handing her a bag with Pepto-Bismol, Advil, and a Hershey's chocolate bar.

"Chocolate?" she asked.

"Ya, you always told me you like chocolate when you're sick I figured this could be the same." He said and she smiled.

"That's real sweet of you Tommy, thanks." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tommy only blushed. "You're welcome."

"I don't believe you remembered that." She said opening up the chocolate bar.

"Remember what?"

"That I like chocolate when I'm sick, you're memory is so bad, I never thought you'd actually keep that stored in mind." She said and he mocked glared causing her to laugh.

"Ya well, it came to mind while I was buying the other things." She said and she nodded offering him a piece of chocolate but he declined.

"Oh I see, chocolate not good enough for you huh." She said and he laughed.

"No, I'm watching my figure." He said patting his rock hard abs.

Kat rolled her eyes. "You still do karate?"

"Of course, even if I wasn't a ranger I'd still do karate."

"Wow, some people are just dedicated huh." She said and he nodded.

"And what about you and your dance?" he asked.

"What about it?"

"You're dedicated to that aren't you?"

"Ya but it's different"

"Well of course it is, it's hard to envision a third degree black belt prancing around in tu-tu."

"No that's not what I meant. And we do not wear tu-tu's it's a leotard." She said as a-matter-of-factly and Tommy laughed. "What I meant was, everybody dances, from when you're young to when you're 99 years old. But karate however is different. It requires skill and youth." She said.

All of a sudden Tommy gasped. "Katherine Elizabeth Samantha Hilliard, are you suggesting I'm old." He said and she laughed at Tommy's expression.

"Well hey if the shoe fits" she said causing the black ranger to pout and Kat to laugh harder.

"It was a joke Tommy, you're not old, jeez." She said and he laughed it off too.

"Jeez, I never knew you were so sensitive about your age, my great-grandma says that it's good to be old." She added.

"Kat do you hear yourself when you speak? You're great grandma; she's been old for more than 60 percent of her life." He said as she laughed again.

"Ya well my philosophy is, you're not old until you're 40." She said leaning her head on his shoulder and gazing at the tv.

"I like that philosophy." Tommy said taking her hand into his.

Kat looked up at him and sighed in content. "_This is how thing should be."_ She thought.

…………………..

Review!


	6. Is it a date?

Forever Pink and white ch 6

Keep reading!

………………….

If someone were to walk into the room right then and there, their heart would have probably melted. It was the cutest scene ever.

Kat leaning her head on his shoulder, Tommy holding her hand in his and both of them peacefully sleeping next to each other.

Both of them were content were they were but unfortunately the moment was broken when Kat abruptly awoke to the sound of a small crash hitting her balcony window.

Sitting up and rubbing her eyes getting accustomed to the light, Katherine looked down at Tommy who was still asleep.

She smiled at his adorable little sleeping face but gently pulled herself away from his hold to see what the crash was.

"_Oh real nice Kat, pull yourself away from the man you love to inspect some bird who probably can't take directions."_ She thought to herself while pitter pattering to her room to see what had landed at her balcony.

After flicking her room light on and creeping to the window she opened the double balcony doors and looked out both ways to see if anything would fly at her before stepping out.

"I don't see any………ouch!" she said to herself after stepping on something with her bare feet.

"Stupid……….rock?" Looking down at what she had stepped on, Kat saw before her a small pink rock lying on the ground.

"How'd this get here, I'm on the fifth floor." She said picking it up.

But as soon as the rock touched her hands, it began to glow causing Kat to pause for a moment.

"What in the world is………."

"Kat!" she heard Tommy call from the living room, apparently already awoken.

"_Oh, boy, he's awake, I'll just save this for later."_ She thought to herself shoving the rock in her back pocket.

"I'm in here!" she called from her room and the next thing she knew Tommy appeared in her room.

"Oh, there you are, I thought you disappeared for a moment." He said and she smiled.

"Where would I disappear to?"

"I don't know but I thought you left." He said and she smiled wider. She loved listening to how naïve Tommy could be some days.

"Hey you hungry? I didn't have any dinner yet and it's……..8:30 now." She said glancing at her watch.

"8:30! Oh crap! Sorry Kat, I would love to have dinner with you but I have a load of stuff to do tonight, sorry about that I got to go bye!" Tommy said in a rush before quickly giving Kat a peck on the cheek and heading out.

Kat held her cheek in surprise and smiled. "_Wow, what a guy."_ She thought.

………………..

The next day during her lunch break, Kat sat in her room looking at the rock and what it could possibly be.

It was glowing the night before and it hadn't stopped since so she had to shove it in a drawer but now it was really itching at her skin to know what it was.

A pink, shiny rock that landed on the balcony 5 stories up; now how could you explain that one.

Taking a bite of her chicken sandwich from subway, Kat bent down to level with the rock giving it a closer look. The smart thing to do would be to take it to her dear friend Tommy. After all he is a paleontologist but, there was a part of her that wanted to keep it and find out on her own what it was.

Kat just sighed as she finished her sandwich. "I'll find out what you are sooner or later." She said putting it back in her drawer and getting up to get a drink.

…………………

Meanwhile as Tommy sat in his room, he couldn't stop thinking about how he and Kat were reconnecting so fast. He thought that things between them would stay rocky for a long while. But they seemed to be getting on each other's good sides.

Well at least that's for now. They have yet to reach in to the real nitty-gritty. She hasn't brought up the conversation about Kim and he hasn't brought up the conversation of who ever she dated in London. Not that he planned to but he thought if they ever did, things wouldn't go so well.

Although Tommy's mind really should be on the warning Haley gave him about the new power source she found last night, his thoughts were to much on Katherine. He was really falling hard for her.

…………………….

That afternoon after school………as Tommy walked out to his jeep his four students followed in tow ready for their training that afternoon.

As Tommy sighed from the conversations of his students, he spotted Kat a couple spaces down from him loading her things in the trunk of her car.

"And then she said she would……."

"hold on one moment guys." Tommy said interrupting Conner's story and heading over to Kat.

"Oh I forgot, Dr. O, has a girlfriend now." Conner said as his face fell from being interrupted.

The others just rolled their eyes and watched their teacher go "flirt" with his ex girlfriend.

"Hey." He greeted her and the poor blonde nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh goodness Tommy don't do that!" she said and he chuckled some.

"I didn't know you were so jumpy, you were never like that back in our ranger days." He said.

Kat smiled. "Ya well I'm retired, you on the other hand are still keeping up with the training." She said and he smiled again.

"Hey, the power never sleeps."

Now it was Kat's turn to smile. "So where are you headed?" she asked.

"I'm off to train my protégés once again." He said motioning to his students.

"Wow training, sounds fun." She said.

"But um…. I was thinking, you know yesterday, I kind of ran out on your diner offer and I felt kind of bad……and I was wondering, can I take a rain check?" he asked kind of fumbling with the words.

"Thomas Sean Oliver, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well um, sort of…….I mean if you want to call it a date then we could………" he fumbled again rubbing the back of his head with his hand but Kat interrupted him by leaning in on him and whispering seductively in his ear.

"Be at my place by seven o'clock sharp."

Tommy gulped, "right um….seven o clock." He said and she smiled before winking at him and turning around to get in her car, leaving a flabbergasted Tommy behind.

……………..

It had been about an hours since Katherine had last told Tommy to meet her at 7 o' clock and he was still thinking about it. He couldn't help it but, the thoughts just constantly went through his mind over and over again.

What would he wear? What would he say? What would they talk about? And more importantly, was it a date? Tommy hadn't been on a date in years, he really didn't know what to expect. Well that is if it was a date, she never really answered his question. But still, should he bring her flowers? Or at least a dessert so she didn't have to do all the cooking. What should he do?

So lost in thought Tommy got distracted from his sparring session with Trent and there for resulted in him getting tripped to his feet and pinned to the floor.

"Ding-ding! And the match belongs to Trent!" Ethan refereed and the white ranger got up raising his hands in victory.

Tommy sighed. "Good match Trent." He said also getting up off the ground.

"Man Dr. O, you lost the sparring match to all of us."

"Except Kira." Conner interjected Ethan causing her whack him upside the head.

"What's bothering you?" Ethan asked as they made their way to the back porch o take a break.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Oh c'mon Dr. O, you can tell us anything." He encouraged which earned him a 'ya right' look.

"I bet you it's that Katherine girl." Conner mumbled also earning a look from his mentor.

"Oh c'mon Dr. O, don't give me that I'm the teacher you're the student look, I'm not that dumb! Ever since you meet up with you're little passed power ranger friend you've been head over heels with her." He said.

"I have not."

"You said Kat, three times in class today." He reminded and Tommy cringed. Did he really? He wasn't really paying attention, his mind was to focused on Kat. Maybe Conner was right, maybe he was head over heels for her.

"C'mon Dr. O, girls is the one thing I _know_ about. And you know what I think, I think that you guys are having dinner tonight at her house." He said.

"Conner where you ease dropping again."

"No!" he said a little too quickly which gave him away right then and there. "I mean, I prefer to call it selective hearing." He said and Tommy sighed.

"Conner how many times have I told you………"

"Not to ease drop on your conversations I know I know." He finished for his teacher. "But it's not my fault, the super hearing comes along with my gem powers I can't stop them. Besides, I'm a curious boy." He explained and Tommy sighed again.

"Conner."

"Alright, alright, I won't tell, jeez but, what are you going to wear?" he asked suddenly getting excited for his teacher.

"I don't know, jeans? A shirt?" he answered not to sure of himself.

"Jeans? A shirt! C'mon Dr. O, has it been that long since you went out on a date!" Trent said now jumping into the conversation.

"It's just dinner guys, nothing special." He said trying to blow it over.

"Dinner?" Trent asked.

"At her house?" Ethan added.

"Tonight?" Kira piped in.

"Ya." Tommy answered unsurely not seeing the big deal.

"Alright Dr. Oliver we helped Ethan with his date, now were helping you with yours." Conner said dragging him out the chair he was sitting in.

"Ya sorry to say it Dr. Oliver but you're totally clueless with this stuff." Trent said as he and the other two followed behind in tow.

"Guys….." Tommy whined.

"No time for complaints dude, we got a lot of work to do."

……………….

After a good couple hours of retouching on what to say, what to wear, and how to act (as if he didn't know already) Tommy was finally ready for his date. Though he really didn't appreciate the long hours of date prepping when in his eyes it wasn't that serious, he had to admit that the turn out result was pretty nice.

Digging in his closet, Kira managed to find him a nice pair of black slacks and a white polo shirt to match that looked like he hadn't even touched it yet. She also managed to find a good pair of shiny black shoes, and some cologne that was also untouched.

Trent fixed him up with a reasonable hair due for once taking the naturally curly hair in a backwards fashion sort of like James bond, and Ethan and Conner gave him advise on what and what not to say.

Finally it was 6:30 and it was time for Tommy to go.

"Finally it's the big moment Dr. O, time for you to go meet your dream woman." Conner said.

"Guys it's not that serious." Tommy said for probably the millionth time as they sprayed one final touch of cologne on him and Ethan handed him two mentos.

"Sure it is, this is you're first date in what….20 years?" the red ranger asked and Tommy glared.

"Look all I'm saying is, this girl is a babe and you don't want to screw it up, who knows, you might even wind up getting married." He explained and Tommy was about to comment but his students shoved him out the door.

"Have fun Dr. Oliver!" they all said in unison.

"Don't stay out to late now!" Ethan joked as they laughed and Tommy sighed heading to his jeep.

…………………

Meanwhile back at Kat's apartment, Kat was just putting the finishing touched on dinner.

Setting the warm chicken on top of the counter, the former Pink ranger took in a deep breath, then exhaled smoothing out the tiny wrinkles on her skirt.

She had been thinking all afternoon about the date. Or was it a date? Who knows but it sure as hell felt like one.

Once she got home, all she could do was fantasize about Tommy coming over, having dinner and maybe snuggling up on the sofa afterward for a movie. The thought of it just simply drove her wild.

She through her things on the ground, completely forgetting about the glowing pink rock, and got started right away on dinner.

She didn't know why she was fretting so much about it anyway. Tommy probably didn't even think it was such a big deal, he probably thought it was just two friends hanging out for dinner and nothing more.

But then again, who knows with Tommy, he's so full of surprises. "_I guess I'll just have to find out."_ She thought to herself walking into the living room to sit and wait.

Pretty soon her apprehension grew strong once more, raising every nerve in hee body as the doorbell rung.

"_This is it Kat."_

……………………

Review!


	7. Confessions of passed lovers

Forever Pink and White ch 3

Thanks for the reviews and sorry it's been so long since I've updated. School has been keeping me busy. But anyways, I don't think I put it in the other chapters so I'm putting it now, I don't own Power Rangers or any of it's assets. Keep reading!

……………….

When Kat opened the door she was greeted by a bouquet of pink roses. Her heart absolutely melted to think that he remembered that those were her favorite flowers.

"Awww, Tommy are those for me?" she cooed and he moved the flowers so his face was visible.

"Of course…….these are your favorites right because I couldn't remember if it was tulips, or roses or daffodils, or………"

"Yes, they're my favorite." She answered stopping his ranting. She thought it was so cute how he ranted when he was nervous.

"Great." He said as she stepped aside and allowed his in and he presented the flowers to her.

"Thank you so much, let me go put these in a vase." She said running off into the kitchen.

As he went off, Tommy took in a deep breath then exhaled glad things were going good so far. He couldn't remember a time when he was so nervous about a date before.

"So what's with the hair?" Kat asked coming back into the living room.

Tommy groaned about to shuffle his hands through his hair to put it back the way it was but Kat stopped him. "No, no, I like it, it's different." She said.

"I don't like different, I like it the way it was." He said about to continue but she stopped him again.

"But it's cute, it gives you that whole, Oliver Tommy, agent double o seven." She said and he chuckled some. "Besides if you didn't like it so much, why'd you do it?" she asked leading him to the kitchen.

"I didn't, Trent did." He answered.

"I thought you only let trained professionals touch your hair." She teased and he laughed.

"Normally I do but, Conner heard us talking about having dinner tonight and today at practice he broadcasted it to the whole world, thus leaving my students to "prepare" me for my big date." He explained causing Kat to burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" he whined and she laughed harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry the thought of it is just too funny but………I'm done, seriously I'm done." She said stopping her laughter.

Tommy gave her a quick glare before changing subjects. "Wow, smells good so who'd you order from?" he asked and she glared at him in return.

"I can cook you know."

Tommy chuckled. "I'm just playing with you Kat, I know you can cook. I still remember that cake that you baked back in high school when we had that picnic." He said.

"Wow, you still remember that?" she asked.

"Ya, my memory isn't _that_ bad."

"No I mean, I completely forgot until you reminded me. You must really like cake huh?" she asked.

"_Or maybe I really like you."_ He thought but didn't think it was the time to say it. He didn't know if she felt the same way.

"So what's on the menu?" he asked.

"Chicken Alfredo, some Cesar salad, a bit of pasta, and for dessert, a banana sundae." She recited.

"Sounds delicious." He commented.

"We'll I'm going to take a Rocky original right here and say 'Why sit here an smell the fumes, let's eat'" she said mimicking her old friend as Tommy chuckled.

…………………

After Kat had set out some food for the both of them they both got to eating and a silence came among them.

_"c'mon Tommy say something! Thing's have been going great so far, don't screw it up now!"_ his mind yelled at him.

"So um…….great food." He commented after swallowing some pasta.

Kat smiled. "Thanks, I told you I could cook." She said.

Now it was Tommy turn to smile. "So……..you like you're little California pad here." He asked looking around at the place.

"Of course, I love it, it thank you guys again for helping me. You really did a great job."

"No problem Kat."

"It reminds me so much of London, I just love it there." She said smiling at the memories of living in the foreign city.

"You really liked it there huh?"

"Ya, it was just being with my dad you know. Ever since my parents divorced in high school and I moved to Angel Grove with my mom, I never really got to see my dad so much so, we spent a lot of time together." She explained.

"That's great Kat. You still keep in contact with him?"

"Ya, I talked to him just this afternoon as a matter of fact, he nearly flipped when I said I was having dinner with "a young man" tonight." She said causing Tommy to chuckle.

"I guess he doesn't approve much of you dating."

"No not really, I mean I did date a couple times in London but, he would always get angry at me, what about you. How many dates did Mr. man have this passed decade." She asked and Tommy nearly froze at the question.

Honestly the last date he had was with her before she left for London, he'd pretty much been a hermit from then on out.

"Um…..none actually." He said looking down at his plate for a moment.

Kat seemed almost surprised at the question. "Oh c'mon Tommy, you mean to tell me that you haven't gone on _one_ date in all these years. Not even a brunch, or a 'Let's go out for some coffee' type of thing? I see your students in class, they practically drool over you."

Tommy shook his head no. "Nope, unless you call late night studies with Haley for a big exam the next morning a date, then no." he said and Kat still gave him a quizzical look.

"So you're telling me, you have not been on one date since what, our last picnic date before I left for London?" she asked and Tommy slowly nodded.

Poor Katherine's heart just seemed to melt. All this time he's been single and here she was rubbing it in that she had plenty of many dates in London and he's been single for a whole freaking decade.

Kat paused a minute before resuming the conversation. "How come you never went out?" she asked.

Tommy sighed. Should he really tell her the truth? He was already getting the vibes that she was beginning to get sympathetic on him, he didn't want to make her upset.

"Truth was, after you left, I sort of felt like I had nothing left. I mean, sure I had racing but, our powers were gone, you were leaving, the whole team was going their separate ways, Kim was in Florida I mean……..The whole thing just made me feel like I had nothing left. So I just continued with racing. I know it sounds weird but, all the depression made me a better racer. I felt like racing was all I had left in my life so I put all my effort and focus into it."

"Then one day I was running the track course, doing a couple of practice runs and I began to think of you being gone, and the letter Kim sent me. It got me worked up and I was so blind sighted by my depression I crashed the car. I didn't get hurt to bad, just a broken arm and a couple of scratches but it was then I realized that racing wasn't for me either, I mean there was no point in it, it didn't have any meaning in it so I quit."

"A couple days later I was at a coffee shop and that's where I met Haley. She was studying for some sort of test and I offered to help her. It was then I realized my passion for paleontology. Just reading and learning about the dinosaurs sort of reminded me of the old days, you know like the zords. So she encouraged me to start a major in paleontology and I did. And it pretty much went on from there. I earned my masters and was offered a job with Anton Mercer and from then on I just drowned myself in work, never really finding time for dates." He finished explaining with a sigh.

When he looked up from twirling his chicken Alfredo in his plate he saw Kat in tears, fanning her eyes with her hands so her mascara didn't run; but that was already to late.

Tommy quickly got up and rushed to her side. "Hey, hey, hey, why are you crying?" he asked wiping away her tears.

"Because……..I fell so bad, like it's my fault you went through all that emotional suffering. I mean if I hadn't broken up with you then you would have never felt so bad and gotten into the car crash and………….."

Tommy silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Shhhhh, hey It's not your fault Kat. It's mine, I always shad the opportunity to date I just didn't chose to." He said wiping away another stray tear.

"Oh you're just saying that not to make me feel bad! Just like you never wanted to tell me I took Kim away from you!" she accused getting up from her chair and heading into the living room leaving Tommy to freeze in his spot.

Kat had never meant for the dinner to turn out this way. Nor had she meant for that to slip out. She had kept that secret hidden to herself for a long while now and she didn't mean for him to know but he did now.

"_Great Kat, just great you and your emotions ruined the whole evening."_ She mentally scolded, plopping on her leather love seat.

It took about two minutes before Tommy joined her in the living room, sitting by her side in silence. It took him awhile to recover from what she said, and muck up the courage to walk in there and face her.

"Look Tommy I'm sorry I…….." she began being the first to speak but again Tommy stopped her.

"Kat is that what you think? That you took Kim away from me?" he asked.

Kat sighed. "C'mon Tommy, you and Kim were such the perfect couple. You had everything going right for you. Then I come along and screw up everything by hospitalizing the girl and casting her away to Florida."

"And you can't tell me you didn't see the dirty looks she was giving me with that whole Divatox issue, she was practically glaring holes into my back for being with you." She explained letting more tears fall.

"Kat, it's not your fault, it was Rita' spell that……"

"Tommy you keep telling me that but I know that deep down inside it's my fault. You and the other's were living perfectly happy lives until I came along. I just screwed up everything Tommy. I know we always could relate to one another because we were both under Rita' spells but, Tommy you never ruined a relationship. If it wasn't for me then, you and Kim would probably be together right now." she choked out, full out crying now.

Tommy could feel his heart melting as he embraced her in a hug stroking her hair so she'd calm down.

"Shhh, Kat it's ok." He said cupping her cheeks into his hands so she'd look him in the eyes.

"Listen to me Kat, if I wanted to be with Kim, I would have already. I don't want Kim, I want you." He said tapping her nose.

"You're just saying that Tommy, I know you, you say anything you make someone feel better."

"Kat the truth is, all this time all I could do was wonder why I let you slip through my fingers. I knew from the letter that me and Kim were over. I mean I never even kept in contact with you anymore, I just let you go. And when I got that letter from Kim a couple days ago saying that she was happily married and expecting a baby I realized I was upset not because I still loved her, but because I realized that you were probably out there happily married and expecting a baby too. I realized that I stupidly lost you Kat, and I didn't do anything to get to back. That's why when you moved here in Reef side, I knew I had a second chance, and I would promise myself that I would stop at nothing until I had you."

Kat couldn't help but dry her tears and crack a smile. Never in her life had anyone said anything so sweet to her. Tommy was a real charmer, he always knew the right things to say.

"You mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I mean it, with all my heart; I don't want Kimberly, I want you Katherine." He said.

And for the second time that evening Kat's heart melted. She knew now why she loved Tommy so much, he was the _perfect_ guy. Handsome, charming, loyal, everything a woman could want in a man. He was her knight in shinning armor.

Kat smiled once again wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering to him "I'll never leave you ever again." Before engulfing him in a passionate kiss.

And sure, it was a sappy romance scene only found in movies but at the same time, it was the Power of Love.

……………………..

(Extra scene)

The two had been on the sofa, making out for quite some time now, until Kat smiled and pulled apart to catch her breath.

Tommy was also breathing heavily loosening a couple buttons on his shirt.

"You notty boy, we haven't finished dinner." She teased lightly biting him on his lip, still wanting more.

Tommy lightly groaned, enjoying every second of it.

"Well I'll have this for dinner." He whispered to her giving her another kiss. "And this for dessert." He continued fumbling a little with the hem on her skirt.

Katherine smirked. "_When did he become such a freak?"_ she thought before smiling again and bringing them back in another kiss.

…………………………

Review and tell me what you think! I know this chapter was full of fluff but I couldn't help myself.


	8. the sixth element

Forever Pink and White ch 8

Thanks for the reviews and keep reading!

……………………

Two lovers, set together in each others arms, after a night full of passion and love, with not a thing in the world to disturb them until…………

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Katherine groaned rolling over pounding her alarm so it stopped it's eternal racket. "_I hate Wednesday's."_ she thought to herself, rolling back into Tommy's bare chest, snuggling back to sleep.

"Oh crap! Wednesday! I have to get to school!" she cried in sudden realization, snapping awake and sitting up causing Tommy to arise from his peaceful sleep.

Letting go of a lazy cat yawn and rubbing his eyes, Tommy smiled and looked over at Kat to find her slipping on her little night gown, probably ready to go head to the shower.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked still half asleep.

"Tommy, it's Wednesday, it's a school day if you haven't come to notice."

Tommy sighed getting up and slipping on his boxers that were on a pile on the floor and making his way over to Kat wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered in her ear and she smiled. She liked it when he was some what of a tease.

"News flash memo loss, it's a school day, meaning we, as teachers must go to work." She said.

"Well how's this for an answer……..don't care." He said now tossing her over his shoulder then onto her bed beginning to trail kisses down her neck.

"Tommy……." She whined giggling some at his flirtation.

"hmm." He asked in the crook of her neck.

Kat sighed, enjoying his ministrations for a brief moment before continuing.

"Tommy, I already missed school on Monday I can't miss today too." She said.

"Yes….you can." He said in between kisses.

"No I can't, you even told me yourself, get on the Principal's good side." She said.

"Well it doesn't matter because today, tomorrow and the next day are no school my dear. It's a Jewish holiday." He said looking into her eyes and she made an 'o' shape with her mouth completely forgetting about it.

"_How convenient."_ She thought looking back into the chestnut brown eyes of her dream man.

"So you mean I woke up at 6:30 in the morning for nothing?" she asked and Tommy chuckled.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm up too." He said rolling over off Kat and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Ok then, I'm going back to bed." She said burying herself under her fluffy pink covers.

"Hey, now way, if you made me wake up at 6:30 on a non-school day then we're going to do something." He said pulling the covers off of her.

"Oh? Well what do you suggest Mr. Man?" she asked.

"Well Kat, what do you think 2 people, a man and a woman to be more specific, could do in a whole day?" he asked rolling back on top of her, now resting his head on her stomach.

This only caused Kat to laugh. "Tommy when did you become such a freak?" she asked and he smiled chuckling along side with her.

"Don't know, somewhere between my 20th birthday and hanging out with Jason and Zack all over again." He said and she chuckled once more.

"So, what are our plans for today?" Kat asked running her hands through Tommy's short brown hair.

"Hmm good question, you know I never know what to do on days off, I'm so used to…….." Tommy was interrupted by his communicator going off.

"So used to getting late night and early morning interruptions from Mesagog." He finished and Kat laughed some.

"Excuse me Kat." He said reaching over for his communicator which was also discarded on the floor and pressing the button that allowed him to be heard.

"Tommy here, what's the problem now guys." He answered sounding disappointed that they were interrupting his moments with Kat.

"Rise and shine Dr. O!" came the voice of what Tommy now called his 4 demon students through one communicator.

Tommy winced some at the noise before responding. "What do you need guys?" he asked getting annoyed they paged him to say good morning.

"Still at your lady friends' house there I see?" Ethan teased causing the others to laugh.

"How would you guys no that? How do you know that I'm not upstairs in my own bed." He asked.

"Because we're calling you from you're bed silly." Conner said which struck suspicion in the older man.

"Why are you guys in my room?" he asked.

"Because Haley told us to meet up at the lab because she found out some new information on the new power source and when we got to you're house it seemed pretty empty so we went looking for you." Trent explained and Tommy sighed.

"_This power source thing better be important to be waking me up this early."_ He thought.

"Fine, I'll be there in one minute." Tommy said dryly into his communicator.

"Okie, dokie, smoky pokie, Dr. Oliver, see you soon." Conner said.

"Oh and guys?"

"Ya?" all four answered.

"Get out my room" he said causing them to laugh before he cancelled the connection.

Tommy groaned rolling back over to face Kat.

"New power source?" she asked and he nodded rubbing his eyes.

"Supposedly there's another gem lying around somewhere that could hold the power of another ranger. The only problem is, we have to find it before the evil side does first." He said and she nodded in understanding.

"So what do these gem things look like?" she asked.

Tommy handed her his communicator with the gem lying in the middle of it. "That black thing in the middle, is my dino gem." He said.

Kat stared at it curiously while Tommy dressed and suddenly a light went off in her head and her eyes went wide.

"_No way! This can't be! This looks just like the………and if it holds the strength of another……….oh no way!"_ she thought to herself.

"Tommy, you said that one of these things have the power of another ranger?" she asked and he made a mmmm-hhm sort of noise heading to her bathroom.

"_Holy saint mother of Joseph, this can't be! I can't be a ranger…..again! I mean not that I would mind but…….oh boy. Better make sure first, I don't want to jump to conclusions."_ She thought again.

"Tommy, um……..what exactly are you going to do when you find this particular gem?"

"Not to sure" he said coming back into the room. "You see because if a person found the gem then, the gem is linked to them, automatically making them a ranger. The gem chooses it's holder, not the other way around. But if we were to find it just lying around there are lots of things would could use it for. Power boosts, healing wounds in battle, even updating the computer console in the lab." He explained and again the 'o' shape formed around Kat's mouth.

"Well you seem awfully curious about the subject, what struck the sudden interest?" Tommy asked noticing her string of questions.

"Well……." She began opening her night stand drawer and tanking out the glowing rock. "I think I may have found you're gem."

……………………

Dragging her along into the basement/ command center of his house, Tommy was happy, excited, and over joyed to find out the new ranger would be Kat. Although she told him she hadn't experienced any strange powers or changes in her life, it still excited him to know that the possibility was still there.

Who would have thought that he could be reunited with his passed lover and at the same time, have her be a new ranger?

"Wow Tommy, nice house." Kat commented as he dragged her along through the house and through the back door.

"Wow Tommy, nice trap door………..nice stairs……….Whoa real nice command center." She said looking around at the under ground lair. It had to be one of the most spectacular things she'd ever seen in her life. It reminded her so much of the old command center except it was more modernized, brown, and had the Dino Thunder logo on almost all the equipment.

"Thanks, Haley I think I found the new power source." He said interrupting the red head from her fire wall check on the computers and the teens from what they were doing.

Kat cleared her throat in attempt to correct his statement.

"Sorry, Kat found the new power source." He corrected and she smiled.

This seemed to finally grab the teams attention and they all gathered around the two to get a better look.

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"What is it?" Trent piped in.

"I wanna see." Kira said being a little to short to view what ever this power source was, being behind 3 tall guys.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure _what_ it is, I found it on my balcony Sunday night and Tommy said it's a gem." She said pulling the pink rock out of her pocket and letting the gang view it.

"Woah! So cool!" Conner said being the first to comment.

"I still can't see!" Kira said a little frustrated.

Conner sighed turning around and lifting her up some so she could view the rock. "Short stuff." He commented and she just glared.

"Hey Dr. O, does this mean that Ms. Hilliard is on our team now?" Trent asked.

"I'm not sure, Haley what do you think?" he asked as Kat handed the rock to Haley so she could examine it a little more.

"I'm not sure, I mean apparently this is the power source we've been looking for, I mean the sensors on the computer are racing off the scale but, have you been experiencing any strange, or super natural powers?" Haley asked.

Kat just shrugged nodding her head a no. "Not that I know of, I mean other than this thing glowing every time I get near it, I haven't exactly gotten anything strange happening."

"Well if the rock glows when you get near it, it obviously means the power belongs to you." Haley said.

"Oh c'mon Ms. Hilliard, please say you have, I mean if I have to be the only girl on the team any longer, I'll die!" Kira said as Conner set her down and Kat laughed.

"Well what exactly is supernatural powers I mean the last time I was a ranger, the only powers we got were the ones that came along when we morphed." Kat asked.

"I know but with the Dino power it's different. The powers of the gem are attached to the holder." Tommy explained.

"Ya, like when I painted you're house in 15 seconds flat." Conner said proud of himself.

"Oh you mean like that, I thought you just morphed and I didn't see." She said. "Well…….I don't know what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I can find out." Haley said digging through some of Tommy's file cabinets.

"Haley what are you looking for?" Tommy asked.

"A book" she answered throwing a couple things out in search of her book.

"Well do you mind not littering my things on the floor in the process?" he asked picking up the things she was tossing on the floor.

"Sorry" she said continuing her search.

"What book are you looking for anyways?" he asked.

"Found it!" she said before responding to his question.

Pulling out an old, dusty book that looked like it was going to fall apart any second, Haley smiled to herself at her sudden victory.

"Whoa, what's that?" Conner asked looking at the old book with fascination.

"It's a fortune book." Haley responded sitting down on her chair and cracking it open, flipping a couple pages until she found what she was looking for.

"A fortune book?" Trent asked.

"Ya, a couple years back when I was working with Tommy, I met this lady who was supposedly a power rangers fortune teller. This was like a day after Tommy told me he used to be a ranger so I just listened to what she had to say. So she told me that this book would hold the information of whom the new rangers would be. At first I thought she was crazy but she insisted I keep the book but I never believed it until the stuff actually came true." She explained.

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"Ya really, look right here it says, _In the future, there will be 6 power rangers with spectacular powers and incredible Zords. _

_Element one, the red ranger, will be the ranger of the invisible Tyrannosaurus-Rex, brave and noble, he will be the leader of the team, with cunning speed and breath taking strength. _

_Element two, the blue ranger, shall be the solid triceratops, he will be clever and witted, and shall have an unbreakable shield if skin._

_Element three, the yellow ranger, is graced as the agile Pterosaurs. Fling Goddess of the sky, with a scream that could slice through knives, she is still able to maintain the spirit of an angel. _

_Element four, the black ranger, skill full and experienced, this ranger will have the honorable brachiosaurus. As one of the longest serving rangers in history, he will be able to disappear in the blink of an eye and still maintain his original form._

_Element five, the white ranger, artful and swift, this ranger will hold the powers of the drago Zord. Also able to blend into his surroundings, It's no wonder he is nick named the chameleon of all that is good. _

_And last but least, the sixth element, the pink ranger. Found later in the career of the rangers, the pink ranger shall hold the Tiger zord, fierce and swift, yet compassionate and loving. The sixth element shall have the power of transportation a special gift graced upon Delcia herself. _

_And together all six elements will come together to form the Dino Thunder rangers."_ Haley read as the others listened in awe.

"Wow, they said I had breath taking strength." Conner said being the first to comment as the others rolled their eyes.

"Transportation? What's that supposed to mean?" Kat asked confused about the last part.

"I don't know maybe you can move really fast from place to place." Ethan said.

"No, that would be Conner, but I don't get it either, transportation." Haley said pondering to herself.

"Well apparently it has something to do with moving, or else they wouldn't have used to word, transportation, but the question is, what are you moving?" Tommy asked and Kat shrugged.

"Try moving something with you're mind!" Ethan suggested.

"Ethan, that would be telekinesis." Kira corrected.

"Who cares, try it anyways, maybe they worded it wrong." He said.

Kat shrugged thinking, _"Why not?"_

Freeing herself from any other thoughts, she tried hard to lift a pen that was lying on Tommy's desk into the air. She kept repeating in her mind, _"Lift, lift, lift, lift, lift pen, lift!"_ but nothing happened.

"I don't think it's working." She concluded after about 2 minutes of trying.

"Well what were you trying to do?" Tommy asked.

"I was trying to lift the stupid pen in the air but it won't work." She answered semi frustrated the book didn't leave clear instructions on what her power was.

"Well why don't you try something else, something lighter?" he asked.

"Oh c'mon Tommy, it was only that pen." She said extending her hand to point to the blue appendage but the next thing she new, in the blink of an eye, the pen was in her hand, letting off a few pink sparkles from the transportation.

Kat, looked from the pen, to Tommy, from the pen to Tommy, then to the desk.

"_Did that just happen?"_ she thought.

"Whoa! So cool! Do it again!" Ethan cheered.

"I think we found our new ranger." Trent concluded.

………………….

Review!


	9. Together at last

Forever Pink and White ch 9

Thanks for the reviews, once again they are widely appreciated. Sorry about the errors in the last chapter. I think I just type to darn fats and don't realize it, but I'll try harder I promise! Keep reading! Oh and if you really are into the whole Kat/Tommy mood and wish to see more, read a couple stories by Ultra Sonic they're really awesome!

……………….

Kat still couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe the power she possessed. This is amazing, no better than amazing, this is spectacular! Never in her life had she experienced anything so……..awesome in her entire life.

Surely the book could have used a better word than transportation but who cares about that right now, she was able to snap objects into her hands without even lifting a finger!

"Ms. Hilliard, do it again, do it again!" Ethan cried.

Kat, shook her head, trying to get over the shock and excitement, then glanced over at Tommy who seemed to dawn a proud smile on his face.

"Alright, I'll try." She said holding a smile of her own.

Once again freeing herself of any other distracting thoughts, Kat cleared her mind, focusing on her next object.

"Folder!" she ordered once more and once again the folder that was lying on the desk next to the computer appeared in her hand in a mist of pink sparkles.

"Sooo cool! Aww man if we could trade powers I'd do anything to have yours!" Ethan said.

"Ya, Ethan's right Ms. Hilliard, that's amazing!" Kira agreed in as much amazement as the others.

"Well I guess we know now what you're power entails but, why don't you try morphing?" she asked.

"Ok, how do I do that? Don't you like make a watch or something out of this thing?" she asked pointing to the gem.

"No, it comes on it's own, all you have to do is hold the gem in you're right hand, and say, 'Dino Thunder, power up'" Tommy explained and Kat shrugged deciding to give it a try.

Stepping away from the group huddle and into a clear area, Kat let in a deep breath then exhaled, ready to attempt her morphing for the first time.

"Gem!" she ordered extending her hand as the pink gem appeared in her hand in a mist of pink sparkles.

She smiled as Ethan excitedly watched. "I could get used to that." She said before placing the gem in her right hand.

"Alright, let's see now………what were the words again?" she asked.

"Dino Thunder, power up." Haley reminded.

"Alright" Kat took in a deep breath again before continuing. _"Well Jeez this is nerve wracking, do they have to keep staring at me like that?"_ she thought to herself.

"Dino Thunder, Power up, ha!" she cried, and instantly before her mind could catch up with her actions, Kat felt the exhilarating feel of the morph. The power surges running though her body, the uniform clinging to her skin and before she knew it, she was standing before the team in all her pink ranger glory.

"Wow" the teens eased out in awe.

Kat looked down at her own hands to find the pink gloves resting atop of them then to the rest of her uniform.

Like any other member of the team of course her uniform was her signature color, pink, and the Dino Thunder emblem was plastered across her chest but, there were a few contrast to Kat's uniform. She did like Kira have a skirt that was wrapped around her waist to signify that she was a girl but there was also the symbol of a tiger plastered on her back which was a tiger paw with a couple slashes going through making it seem like an another tiger had slashed through the imprint.

Her helmet was shaped pretty much like the rest of them except for the tinted viewing screen with again the paw print with a slash going through it.

"Wow, so what do you guys think?" she asked looking down at herself then giving a playful twirl as if she was in a fashion show.

"Soo cool!" Ethan said still amazed.

"I love it" Kira stated.

"Two thumbs up." Trent added.

"I would have preferred a different color other than pink but, it's cool with me." Conner said.

"Well now that we have the approval of my four little mentored adolescences, I have to say Kat that, I like it." Tommy said and she smiled from within her helmet.

"Thanks, man I forgot how heavy these things are, how do you get out of this thing?" she asked feeling the weight of the uniform grace upon her.

"Cross you're arms in front of your chest and say, Power down." Tommy said and she complied leaving the uniform to dematerialize around a bracelet with her pink gem in the middle to snap around her wrist.

"Oh cool look a bracelet!" she said flashing it to Tommy as he smiled.

"Cool, so Ms. Hilliard is one of us now?" Conner asked.

Tommy looked over at Haley who gave him a nod and a reassuring smiled and Tommy turned back to Kat.

"I guess so, welcome to the team." He said and Kat squealed with excitement leaping into the air. "Yes!" she cried. She was happy that once again, she was a ranger.

……………….

"Wow I still can't believe that I'm a ranger again." Kat said to herself as she lay on Tommy's chest touching the bracelet on her arm once more.

Tommy smiled, "I'm real glad it's you Kat." He said placing a kiss on her for head.

It was about 1 in the afternoon and both her and Tommy lay across his couch in his living room, watching a movie that was showing on the tv. Of course both weren't paying much attention because neither could hardly get over the excitement of Kat joining the team; especially Kat herself.

"So, when do I get to fight crime and kick some butt!" she asked excitedly sitting up some and playfully giving Tommy a sock in the arm.

Tommy only chuckled. "Slow you're role there, Wonder Woman, there has to be an attack first, and we don't go around asking for attacks by Mesagog." He said and she frowned.

"Well can't you do it just this once?" she asked and he chuckled again.

"No, just calm yourself. Beside I could probably guarantee that by tomorrow they'll be an attack on the city. Because if I know Mesagog, he'll be pretty upset that we found the power before he did and he'll throw a monster at us."

"hmm well can't wait, I just wanna sock that monster, square in the face." Se said and now Tommy laughed.

"So I guess all of us still have that ranger spirit huh?" he asked and she chuckled leaning into his chest again.

"Of course."

Tommy smiled once more. It was now wonder he fell hard for her all over again, he just loved her personality. Gentle, kind, caring and loving, but when it came time for battle she was a tuff as nails, a real go get it kind of girl, the type of girl anyone could fall in love with.

"Hey there you two love birds, mind if we join the fun!" Conner said as the four teens walked into the living room.

Tommy sighed rolling his eyes. Leave it up to his students to ruin the moment.

"Conner, don't you think that Dr. Oliver and Ms. Hilliard, need some time alone?" Ethan asked unsure if he wanted to invade on his private moment.

"Nonsense! You love our company, right Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"Sure Conner." Tommy replied dryly as Kat giggled.

"You guys want some popcorn?" Kat asked.

"Sure!" the three boys replied never passing up a food offer.

"Popcorn!" Kat commanded and in the blink of an eye a bowl of the warm goodness appeared in her hand, pink sparkles along once more.

"Cool!" Ethan said.

"Yum!" Conner added as she set the bowl down.

"How'd you do that, I though you could only transport things that are already there and I didn't make any popcorn." Tommy asked curiously.

Kat shrugged. "I don't know, I just think it, and two milliseconds later it's in my hand. I think the right word might be conjure, not Transport." She explained.

"Hey Dr. Oliver, it thought the new rule is that new ranger gets to wash the zords?" Trent asked.

Tommy only chuckled and the rest of the gang laughed.

"It's not funny, I'm serious." He said.

"Maybe we should have been more clear dude." Conner said.

"Ya, new _kid_, gets to clean the zords. Ms. Hilliard is a grown woman, she's not supposed to do hard labor." Ethan said.

"Ethan that is so sexist." Kira protested.

"No it's not! I'm only being a gentleman, if _you_ were the new ranger would you like to clean those giants?" he asked.

"No, I would have thrown those cleaning supplies back at your face. Besides, it's not a real rule anyways, I mean it's not like we were expecting a new ranger and said, hey let's make him clean the zords!" she said.

"What!" Trent exclaimed. "It's not a rule Dr. Oliver?" he asked turning to his teacher for help.

Tommy shook his head no. "No, that was a thing you're three teammates there made up on the spot, I never said it was an actual rule."

"So why didn't you say anything? You had me clean those giant things for nothing?" he exclaimed again.

"Well because I didn't think anything of it, I didn't actually think you were going to do it." He said and Trent dropped his mouth open.

"Dr Oliver! You're supposed to be our mentor! You're supposed to guide us in the right direction! Not having us slave over hard labor! I spent a whole week cleaning those stupid things!" he whined.

Tommy chuckled at Trent's little scene and looked over at Kat who was down right cracking up. He really didn't think Trent would clean them and when he found out he did, he was sort of surprised. I mean who could blame the kid anyway for being upset, those machines were huge.

"Sorry Trent honestly I didn't think you would do it. I mean I remembered that time when I asked Conner to clean his and he just laughed, they normally just stay dirty unless Haley decides to hose them down." He explained and the white Ranger pouted while the others where also laughing at him.

"Hago no malgasté todo mi tiempo. ¡No me pregúntelo para cualquiera favorezco otra vez!"(I don't believe I wasted my time, don't ever ask me for any favors again!) the Latin boy yelled at them in Spanish turning around and pouting causing them all to laugh harder.

"Guys, guys, don't laugh at the poor thing!" Kat said calming down her laughter some feeling a little sympathy for the poor boy. She remembered once when she stayed up late at night with Billy in the command center and helped him clean the zords. She only cleaned one and couldn't go anymore, those things really were huge.

"I'm sorry man, really I am, but I just never seen you so upset before in my life, it was just to funny!" Ethan said clutching his stomach from the laughter.

"He, he, he, mucho divertido!" (he, he, he very funny) Trent mocked in sarcasm, still pouting.

…………………..

That evening, after the team finally left, it was only, Tommy and Kat alone in his house.

Well they were actually on Tommy's porch, looking up at the stars in each other's arms, pointing out the different pictures. It had to be another one of those "aww" sort of moments.

"And there's Orion's belt." Tommy pointed out, showing her another famous sky painting.

"Wow, you know Billy always tried to explain to me this stuff in high school but I never understood." She admitted sighing in his arms.

"You're not alone my pink friend." Tommy said and she chuckled.

"Ya I remembered what a hard time you used to have in science, funny how things work out huh? Now you're a science teacher." She said as both of them laughed.

Silence drew upon them before Tommy spoke up again pointing out another star.

"There's my bracchio Zord." He said.

"You could pin point our Zords up there?" she asked.

"Ya, if you use your imagination, I was always able to locate our zords." He said and Kat smiled.

"Alright, let me look for mine." She said pausing for a moment trying to look for her tiger zord.

After about 3 minutes of silence, Kat spoke up. "Tommy?"

"Hmm?"

"I've never seen my tiger Zord." She said which only resulted in Tommy's laughter. "I was waiting for you to realize that." He said and she playfully punched him.

"Could have told me earlier instead of having me look like an idiot trying to search for it." She said and he laughed some more.

"Sorry Kat, it was too funny."

"Tommy?"

"Ya?"

"Are we together?" she asked the question coming to her mind at random.

Tommy paused. Truthfully he really didn't know. Sure he liked being with Kat, heck they spent a night together but, if he said yes, he didn't know what her reaction would be and if he said no, of course she'd probably be upset. Truth was, he wasn't sure himself if they were together. They never really made it official in any sort of way.

"Ummm, I don't know Kat I mean um………we never really talked about it." He stumbled not sure how to respond to her.

Kat frowned. _"Is this his way of saying no?"_ she thought.

"Well I don't know I mean……..I sort of……..thought that we were……you know?" she fumbled as well not really having that forwardness anymore.

"Well how about I make it official?" he suggested getting up from off the porch and kneeling on one knee.

"Will you Katherine Hilliard, take me Thomas Oliver, to be your rightfully loved boyfriend?" he asked and she smiled at his ability to lighten the uneasy mood.

"Yes of course." She replied.

Tommy only smiled getting up from off the porch and greeting her with a kiss.

"And I now pronounce us Mr and Mrs. Boyfriend and Girlfriend." He recited picking her up from off the porch bridal style.

Kat only laughed in her new boyfriend's arms.

……………………

Review!


	10. Secrets out

Forever Pink and White ch 10

…………………….

The joys of being a ranger; there were oh so many.

It's been 2 months now and Kat was absolutely positively, loving her ranger days. The exhilarating feel of being able to kick but on a regular basis with her awesome power and her graceful and beautiful tiger Zord. It was just so much fun! To much fun! As a matter of fact so much fun that Kat was beginning to get sick. She didn't know if it was the change daily behavior, going through all those heights and altitude changes, her powers screwing with her or what but she was constantly getting nauseous almost everyday.

It was beginning to take a toll on her but she figured it would go away soon she just had to get used to it.

But moving on to other subjects, Kat and Tommy had to be the sweetest couple yet. More perfect then Kim and Tommy, it was just all to cute. They way they flirted between classes during their job, or how Tommy would always come by her room to have lunch with her. The way they spent almost every afternoon/evening together, if it wasn't training, she was helping him grade a couple papers or having dinner with him. And even if they didn't spend the evening together he'd call her or she'd call him to find out their status. It was basically like a high school perfect couple only the romance stronger and both of them couldn't get enough of each other.

……………….

Meanwhile it had been another gruesome battle with Mesagog and his latest monster but after a grateful victory, the six rangers grouped back in the command center.

"Man Mesagog is really cracking down the whip on us. He's showing no freaking mercy." Ethan said rubbing his shoulder then sitting on the floor and beginning to stretch to get the kinks out.

"You're telling me, my feet are killing me." Conner said also joining Ethan on the floor and slipping off his shoes.

"Ew, and I suddenly got the urge to throw up if you don't put you're shoes back on Conner." Kira said waving her hand in front of her nose in attempt to get rid of the smell.

"Looks like Ms. Hilliard already beat you to it." Trent said motioning over to their pink teammate who was huddled over a trash can spilling her guts out.

"Oh c'mon, my feet aren't that bad!" Conner objected sniffing the area to double check.

As the others laughed, Tommy however walked over to his beloved girlfriend sweeping her blond locks out of her face and soothing her stomach as she let it all out. He'd noticed that she'd been doing this a lot lately and he really begged her to go check it out at the doctor but she refused.

Once she was finished Kat groaned, leaning back into her lover's arms, coughing every now and then.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked her feeling her for head for a temperature which was scorching hot.

"mmhmm." She said absentmindedly.

"No you're not you're practically delusional, I don't think I should have let you go on the battle field today Kat you're sick, you should be in bed resting."

"I'm fine." She said waving it off as nothing. "Napkin!" she ordered extending her hand expecting the napkin to show up but it never did. Instead she received a spoon in that mist of pink sparkles.

Kat groaned again tossing the spoon behind her. "napkin!" she ordered again but again she didn't get what she asked for and instead it was replaced by the t.v guide.

"Napkin!" she said more sternly but her request was not met as she again didn't not get her precious napkin but instead got a lousy bowl.

Kat groaned again and this time Tommy picked her up bridal style preparing to carry her upstairs. "See Kat you're power isn't even working, you need to lay down." He said and she just mumbled something incoherently.

Tommy sighed, his worry bug was really starting to kick in. "Guys, you can head home now, it's Saturday and I'm sure you have better things to do. I'll see you later." He said to his for students who were also growing concern for their pink partner.

"Dr. Oliver is Ms. Hilliard ok?" Kira asked.

Tommy looked down at his girlfriend unsurely for a moment before replying. "Ya she'll be fine." He said before heading up the basement stairs with her.

The teens and there computer genius exchanged looks with each other before gathering their things to leave.

………………….

About another half hour later and Kat had just finished a bath and now Tommy was bringing her some nice warm soup and some ginger ale to settle her stomach.

"Oh, Tommy you really don't have to do this, I'm fine, as a matter of fact I should be getting home I…….."

"No Kat, stay here and eat or sleep just rest." He said setting the tray of food on the night stand.

"Tommy I'm fine, really." She protested but he silenced her with his finger to her soft lips.

"Please rest Kat, do it for me, please I beg you to at least take a nap." He said giving her a gentle kiss.

Kat sighed replying with a small yawn. "Fine, but just half an hour." She settled already feeling her eyes dropping low.

Tommy smiled, he knew she'd wind up sleeping for like 4 hours anyway. "Thank you, sweet dreams Kat." He said kissing her on her for head again.

"Sweet……dreams……." She said not being able to finish because she passed out into her sleep.

………………..

Trotting down the stairs still having Kat on his mind, Tommy was about to go and grab a bite to eat until the doorbell rung stopping his journey.

Walking over to the door Tommy opened the huge wooden frame to come to a surprise at the three people standing there.

There in the flesh was, Jason, Rocky and Adam, all with grins on their faces knowing what Tommy's reaction would be.

"Jase! Rocky! Adam! Hey what are you doing here!" he exclaimed completely stunned. They were probably the last people he expected to see there.

"Is that anyway to greet your friends, how about come in! Have some food, you must be starving after that agonizing drive from Angel Grove!" Rocky said as Tommy smiled. Some things never change.

"Come in, come in." he said allowing the three men inside his humble home.

"Wow, nice place." Adam commented as the three looked around at Tommy's dwelling.

"Thanks so uh, what are you guys doing here, man it's been years since I last saw you guys." He said as the four walked into the kitchen.

"Well, we heard that there was a new set of rangers here in Reef side California and we decided to come check t out." Adam explained as Tommy froze some.

"Ya and since I already knew you lived here, I figured you could gives us the grand tour." Jason added watching his long time friend squirm under the pressure. Although Jason already knew that Tommy was a ranger, Tommy wasn't aware that Adam and Rocky knew and didn't really like being badgered about it.

"Ya I guess I could." He said opening up the fridge and finding the soy milk in the back rather interesting.

The three boys exchanged looks chuckling amongst themselves.

"_Something tells me that Jase blurted out my little secret. I'm going to kill him."_ Tommy thought.

"Ya, I even saw on the news today that there's a new pink ranger, I wonder who that could be." Rocky said as Tommy brought out 4 beers from the fridge then shut it closed.

"I guess we'll never know." He said avoiding eye contact.

"Oh c'mon Tommy give it up! You are very bad at lying! We all know you're one of the mighty rangers of Reef side." Rocky said as Jason and Adam laughed and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Jason you just don't know the meaning of secret do you." He said as he thought if he really made it that obvious. Maybe he was horrible at lying.

"Sorry an but I only told these two…..we were coming to visit you man and you knew they'd find out anyway." He said as Tommy gave him a whatever look handing them their beers.

But before any of them could say another word, Kira came strolling into the kitchen with news for her science teacher.

"Dr. Oliver, Haley said that she needs the password to get into the main chamber of your Zo……………" Kira stopped once she noticed the visitors in the room and quickly tried to cover it up with something else. "Zoooo……zone, you're e-mail zone for a fire wall?" she questioned not believing her excuse either.

Tommy sighed. He really wondered what would happen if it were someone who didn't know their secret were actually sitting there.

"It's alright Kira, these are my friends, the past rangers, they know." He reassured her and she breathed a sigh of relief then smiled at the three men.

"Wow, I never met passed rangers before, hi I'm Kira." She introduced.

"Jason"

"Adam."

"Rocky" each of them said introducing themselves.

"Wow, this is so cool, mind if I get the others to meet them Dr. O?" she asked or more like begged her teacher for her teammates to share this opportunity.

"I thought you guys went home?"

"We were until Haley started doing some tune up's on the zords so we decided to stay. Plus, we really didn't have anything better to do and we figured you might be lonely all by yourself Dr. O"

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically and she smiled.

"Be right back." She said heading off to fetch the others.

"Let me guess, yellow ranger?" Adam asked noticing her signature color she was wearing and Tommy nodded.

"She and the other's are my students." He said.

"Oh ya I forgot you had that whole science teacher thing going on." Jason commented taking a sip of his beer.

"Is she 18 yet?" Rocky asked out of the blue causing Tommy to glare at him.

Rocky only laughed. "I was joking Tommy sheesh!" he defended.

In a matter of two minutes, the rest of the team walked into the kitchen (excluding Kat)the trio of boys seeming to be fighting over something.

"Not uh, Margaret is so much hotter!" Ethan said

"Not uh, Amanda is hotter, she has that whole Pantine Provine hair thing going on, that's hot." Conner argued.

"No way man it's Judy, she's defiantly the hottest." Trent said.

"Is not!" Ethan and Conner said in unison.

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Margaret!"

"Amanda!"

"Judy!"

"Hey, hey, hey, guys enough! What's the problem?" Tommy interjected before the argument turned physical. If he knew his students, pretty soon they'd end up in a wrestling ball on the floor until someone won.

"Trent and Ethan don't think that Amanda is the hottest girl in school." Conner stated simply and Tommy only sighed. "_And these are the saviors of the world?"_ he questioned himself.

"Well could you stop arguing for too minutes and meet somebody?" he said as the trio of boys finally noticed the trio of men.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Conner asked the three who only shrugged.

"Doubt it, this is my first time in reef side." Adam answered.

"Guys I want you to meet Jason, Adam, and Rocky. These are the passed rangers." Tommy introduced and at that the boys seemed to go into total shock.

"No way! Passed rangers! This is so cool!" Ethan beamed as the three men chuckled at his excitement.

"Where any of you guys ever the blue ranger?" he questioned and Rocky raised his hand. "I was temporarily." He answered and Ethan jumped up and down in excitement.

"Ha, he was the blue ranger! This is so awesome!" Ethan beamed again jumping up and down in excitement.

Tommy only chuckled, he had no idea they would enjoy meeting his friends so much.

"Guys this is Ethan, our blue ranger, Conner our red ranger…….."

"And leader" he interrupted proudly and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"This is Kira our yellow ranger, Trent our white ranger, Haley our greatly appreciated computer genius and of course I am the black ranger." Tommy introduced.

"Wow, you guys have your own computer genius? I thought Tommy did all that stuff." Jason said which left Haley to give off a "ya right" kind of snort.

"Oh please, Tommy being able to fix up the Zords and tune up the computers, ya right. I'll still never forget the day when he downloaded a virus on the computer counsel while installing a fire wall." She said as the others laughed and Tommy blushed.

"Ya, ya, ya it was an accident." He defended briefly giving Haley a mock glare.

"Wow Tommy so it looks like you've really been keeping busy." Jason said and Tommy sighed nodding.

"Unfortunately, as if these four don't raise my blood pressure enough I've got a life, a house and a job to maintain." He said sighing.

"Ya I remember the ranger life, it was fun and all but man was it hard." Rocky said as they chuckled.

"So what about the pink ranger, I know we heard about her on the news this morning." Adam asked growing curious.

Tommy seemed to freeze again, he knew if he told them it was Kat it would start a string of questions and conversations he really didn't feel like starting right now.

Just as he was about to make up a quick excuse as to why she wasn't here, Conner had to go and open his wide trap.

"Oh Ms. Hilliard? She doesn't feel good so she's upstairs sleeping." He blurted out and Tommy slapped his for head. He really felt like strangling Conner at that moment. On top of mentioning Kat he had to go and say that she was sleeping in his room! Now he defiantly knew it would be question city from his friends for the rest of the day.

"Wait Hilliard? Why does that sound famil………"

"Hold on! Kat! The pink ranger is Kat!" Jason interrupted Rocky and Tommy sighed nodding his head.

"_Well Tommy, secrets out." _

……………………

Review! More to come in the next chapter!


	11. Positive

Forever Pink and White ch 11

……………………

About 2 hours later after the hype of Kat calmed down and Tommy's protégés got out all their questions from the former rangers, they finally decided to head home knowing their parents were growing more worried by the second.

At that, Tommy decided to just chill with his long time friends, finally away from the stress of his students being there. His friends knew way much about him that they could just blurt out at any given moment leaving Tommy deep in embarrassment.

Walking into the living room which he now found himself using more often, Tommy flicked on the fan ushering them in.

He sighed flopping on the couch letting the cushion caress his muscles.

"Wow Tommy I have to say you have really cleaned up over the years." Rocky commented.

"Thanks, I think it was that whole project I did with Anton, if it wasn't for that, Lord knows where I'd be living." He said as they chuckled.

Silence dropped among the four and Tommy knew what question was coming next; he could just feel it. So he decided to beat them to it with a question of his own.

"So how's the dojo coming along." He asked thinking this would be a good subject to get away from the Kat issue.

"Fine, fine, nothing major really." Jason answered coolly.

"Except for when Rocky forgot to mail the bill and all the electricity cut off." Adam put in causing them all to laugh.

"I said I was sorry! Jeez!" Rocky defended and they laughed some more. "Ya but it wasn't nearly as bad as when two of Adam's students broke out into a fight. Now that was bad, we almost had a law suit on our hands, those kids really kicked ass!" Rocky said as they laughed again.

"Rocky, you're forgetting the whole reason behind martial arts." Tommy reminded.

"I know, I know, dignity, pride, honor, blah, blah, blah but Tommy c'mon you had to have been there, it was like one kid said something and then the next minute, BAM, roundhouse kick right to the nose. Ha! It was hilarious." Rocky said and the others laughed as well.

Once the laughter died down, silence dropped again and Tommy tried to think of another topic to divert their attention from Kat but unfortunately, Rocky beat him to it.

"But anyway my fellow friend, what's the deal with you and Kat?" he asked getting ready to get down into the nitty-gritty.

Tommy sighed. He didn't know why he tried so hard to avoid the subject it would come up sooner or later.

"Well what's there to know we're together." He answered trying to make it seem plain as day but of course his friends didn't believe that, it's not a big deal act.

"Oh don't give me that Tommy! One day you're a lonely hermit and the next day bam, you're back together with your ex-flame. Tell us what happened!" Jason urged.

"Well Kat moved here in Reef side from London and she teaches once at Reef side high and we sort of just….clicked…….again." he explained taking out the details of him redecorating her house and all that stuff in between.

"Uh-huh, you just clicked?" Rocky asked.

"Ya?"

"And what about this whole ranger thing?" Adam asked.

"Awhile ago Haley detected a new power source as another gem. We went on a search for it and kept our eyes and ears open, hoping that the evil side didn't find it first and it turned out that Kat did so she became part of the team."

"You know your answers are awfully short, are you sure your not hiding anything?" Jason asked.

"No, what would I hide?"

"I don't know but something, something you're to embarrassed to tell us." Rocky chimed in.

"Like what?"

"I don't know but you're always hiding something Tommy. Or you always have something up your sleeve." Jason said and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Guys I'm not hiding anything, you could ask Kat herself."

"Alright, where is she?" Jase asked.

"Upstairs, sleeping." Tommy answered slapping a hand over his mouth after he realized what he just said.

"Oh! Upstairs sleeping huh? What were you two doing before we got here!" Rocky asked nudging him as the other's laughed.

"Guys you know I didn't mean it like that, she doesn't feel good." He said.

"Riighhht, and I'm the King of Scotland." Rocky shot back. "Look Tommy I don't know why you're so embarrassed about these things anyways, I mean just last night I………."

"Thank you, Rocky. Honestly you've shared to much." Adam interrupted and the boys laughed again.

…………………

Meanwhile upstairs, Kat lay down in Tommy's soft plush bed, dreaming the afternoon away until…….she was erupted awake by a wave of nausea.

Shooting up from out of the bed and dashing to the bathroom, Kat just barely missed the toilet but luckily she made it just in time to spill out whatever was left in her stomach.

After letting it all go, she flushed the toilet and sighed sitting on the floor hanging lazily over the toilet.

"_Oh jeez Kat this is crazy, you've been doing this for the past three weeks and not to mention you haven't had your period in like forever and my stomach is still tying itself in a not. It's almost as if………" _ Kat paused as she just came to realization of her thoughts.

"Oh my God." She said to herself just above a whisper.

"No, no, no, it can't be." She tried to reassure herself, getting up from off the floor and washing her face in the sink and looking at herself in the mirror.

"It was only once……..twice……..three times……..ok maybe more than that but, if you were pregnant then you would……..you would be having strange food cravings!" she tried to battle with herself.

"But then again I did have that sushi the other day and I hate fish." She thought then groaned falling back to the floor.

"Oh jeez, I don't believe it, I'm pregnant." She said to herself all thoughts of "What am I going to do?" running through her mind.

"I have to take the test." She said suddenly, shooting up from off the floor and running back into the room to find her keys.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Where are my stupid keys?" she thought rummaging through Tommy's things.

"Keys!" she commanded extending her hand but she was met with a pile of napkins.

"Oh now I get the stupid napkins." She mumbled tossing them behind her.

Groaning Kat got up off the floor and began making her way downstairs in search for her keys.

Rushing down the stairs she ran passed the living room and into the den still looking for her Keys.

"Hey Tommy." She called not even realizing the other three men in the room.

Tommy looked strangely at the door way wondering what Kat was doing and why she hadn't recognized her passed teammates.

"Kat?" he asked getting up and beginning to head to the living room to see what the pink ranger was up to.

"Ya?" she asked looking under a couple of magazines.

"What are you doing?" he asked about to enter the den but she whizzed by him and zipped into the living room where the boys where still in search.

"Looking for my keys, have you seen them?" she asked still not realizing the boys presence.

Tommy only shook his head and sighed beginning to count down how long it would take until she realized Jason, Adam, and Rocky.

"5……4…….3…….2……."

"Hey guys! When did you get here!" she exclaimed walking over to Jason and giving him the first hug.

"Hey Kat, I was beginning to think we were chop liver standing here." Jason said returning the favor.

"Sorry I got distracted but wow this is a big surprise! When did you get here in Reef side?" she asked also providing Adam and Rocky with a hug.

"A couple hours ago, we were giving are old buddy Tommy here a visit, but we didn't know you were here too." Adam explained.

"Ya I moved here about two months ago." She said and the boys smiled.

"Well it's nice to see you guys but I really have to go." She said giving Rocky a quick pat on the shoulder and continuing her search for her keys.

"Kat where are you going, are you feeling better?" Tommy asked.

"Uhhhhh, I have to go to the drug store to pick up a little, medicine but I can't find my keys." She said.

Tommy sighed turning to the coffee table behind him and seeing her keys lying right there.

"Looking for these?" he asked holding it up for her.

"Oh thank you!" she said jogging over to him as he handed it to her.

"Kat you sure you're ok? You seem in a rush?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered almost instantly. "I mean yes I'm fine I just really have to go, bye I'll see you later." She said giving him a peck on the lips.

Tommy sighed. "Bye Kat."

"Bye you guys, I'll talk to you later!" she called blowing them a kiss before heading out the door.

Tommy only turned to his friends and shrugged.

"And you said you guys weren't hiding anything." Rocky accused and Tommy shrugged.

…………………….

About an hour later Kat was nervously sitting in her living room along side Haley who was trying to get her to calm down but she was a nervous wreck.

After leaving Tommy's house, she rushed to the department store and bought 5 different brands of pregnancy tests, then called Haley up for some moral support. Haley and Kat became real close after they met and it only seemed logical to have her there with her for words of affirmation.

But what if she was pregnant? What would she do? What about her ranger fighting? What about her job? She can't perform the moves properly while she's pregnant. Especially her belly dancing class for the dance club after school. Would she make a good mom? How would this effect her a Tommy's relationship.

All these things ran through her mind as she waited for the results of the tests. It's not that being pregnant was a bad thing, she always wanted her own baby, and she loved children but, there were always the what if's.

"Don't worry Kat, everything will work out fine." Haley reassured placing an arm on her shoulder.

"I know Haley but I'm just nervous, I mean what if I am pregnant?" she asked.

"It would be a glorious thing. And I know Tommy would be happy. Lord only knows how many times he told me in college if he ever had a kid he'd name it after him." She said and Kat chuckled.

"I know but, we're not even married, I mean, we've only been dating for 2 months and look where I am now. I feel like such a whore." She said burying her face in her hands.

"Kat you're not. You and Tommy love each other and that's all that matters. And plus you've known him for like forever, so what if you've been dating for only two months, it's like a life time for both of you." She said and Kat smiled.

"Thanks Haley." She said and the red head smiled. "Oh any day."

Just then the timer went off in the bathroom interrupting their conversation and indicating that the results were ready.

Kat took in a deep breath standing up. "Oh boy." She said to herself.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok." Haley reassured guiding her to the bathroom.

"Could you read them for me, I'm too scared." She asked and Haley smiled.

"Sure."

Walking into the bathroom while Kat waited nervously at the doorway, Haley picked up the first test.

"Are you ready?" she asked and Kat nodded taking in another breath.

"Ok test number one………." Haley began taking a dramatic pause.

"Ya?"

"Positive" she said and Kat took in another breath.

"_Ok, it's ok Kat, best 3 out of 5, there's still 4 more tests to go." _She thought to herself urging Haley to go on.

"Alright, test number two………positive." She read again.

"_Oh boy, now you should start panicking"_

"Test number three……..positive."

"_Oh, gee, oh, gee, oh, gee c'mon there has to be at least one that's negative."_

"Test number four, positive"

"_Oh God Katharine"_

"And last but not least, test number five……..the 99 percent certainty test……….positive" Haley said putting the last stick down as tears welled up in Kat's eyes.

"Kat, Kat, don't cry, this is good news, congratulations, you're going to be a mother!" Haley said embracing her in a hug.

"I know I'm crying because I'm happy, but I'm also a little bit shocked I mean this came on so suddenly." She explained.

"It's alright, everything is going to be ok." She reassured.

Kat sighed. "_I hope so"_

………………….

Review! You know you want to!


	12. The Accident

Forever Pink and white ch 12

Keep reading and don't forget to review! I need feedback!

…………………

The next day Kat lay in her bed, wide awake and in her own zone.

She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and she was thinking the whole time about her pregnancy and when and how she should tell Tommy.

Glancing at her clock it read one in the afternoon and she knew that there was training at her beloved baby daddy's house but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go.

Kat sighed looking up at her ceiling. "_You might as well just go Kat. Before he starts to worry. Besides, you need to talk to Jase, Adam and Rocky before they leave, see how they and the gang are doing." _She thought to herself hauling up off her bed.

……………

Once Kat finally arrived at Tommy's house it was 1:45 and practice started 45 minutes ago.

She could already hear the team and Tommy's visitors laughter and conversations as she came out of her car.

"Wow, they sound like their having fun." She said before coming through Tommy's open door.

About to walk into the back yard to join the crew Kat was stopped by Haley who was currently making lunch in the kitchen.

"Hey Kat"

"Oh hey Haley what's up?"

"Nothing really, so how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess, though I'm kind of tired, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Felt nauseous again?"

"No, I was just thinking about, everything really." She admitted.

"Is everything ok?"

"Ya it was just the shock of it I guess and I had to call my doctor to set up an appointment for tomorrow."

"That's good"

"Ya but……….I want Tommy to come with me."

Haley paused from her sandwich making. "Well you have to tell him."

"I know but, I don't know how, I mean how am I just supposed to come out and tell the man that I'm pregnant, I don't know how he'll take it."

"He'll take it fine, I told you Tommy's always been ranting and raving about how he wanted children ever since college. He'll love the idea."

"But he seems like the traditional type you know? He wants to get married first before having children, not the other way around."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it. If I know Tommy, he'll probably want to through you a little congratulations thing and borrow the café for a night." She said and Kat giggled. "Trust me Kat, he'll be thrilled, and if he's not then, kick his ass." Haley assured and Kat laughed.

"Thanks Haley."

"No problem, any time, mind helping me bring out lunch to the crew?" she asked picking up a tray that held about 5 plates.

"Sure" Kat said taking the other as the girls headed outside.

Once they reached the back porch, they saw Conner and Tommy engaged in an intensive spar as Adam, Rocky, and Jason where teaching the other 3 teens a graceful kata.

"Lunch time you guys." Haley called as she and Kat set the food on the porch table.

Conner, Ethan and Trent immediately dropped all defenses at the mention of food.

"Yummy, lunch" they all said in unison rushing to the table.

Tommy sighed as he dropped his fighting stance. "Haley, we've only been training for 45 minutes, it could have waited." He complained as he, his friends and Kira trudged to the porch.

Haley watched as the boys argued over plates but immediately got settled and dug into the delicious food.

"Well look, they were hungry, you can't train on an empty stomach." She said and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"You guys hungry?" he asked his three buddies.

"Of course!" Rocky answered for all of the, hopping on the porch.

Tommy sighed once more climbing the steps to the back porch and meeting his girlfriend at the top.

"Hey" he said wrapping his arms around her and giving her a little pop kiss.

"Oooo, kissy face!" Rocky teased and Tommy only rolled his eyes causing Kat to giggle.

"You're sweaty." She said attempting to push him off her.

"So, sweat is natural." He defended.

"Ya naturally gross" she said finally pushing him away.

Tommy faked pouted looking at the floor with that puppy look dawned across his face. "I'm hurt" he said and she laughed him soon joining her in her laughter.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

"Ya I guess"

"What's ya you guess supposed to mean?" he asked wrapping his arms around her once more and nuzzling her neck.

"It means I feel better for now but your sweaty self is really nauseating." She said pushing him away once more.

"Do I really smell that bad?" he asked sniffing his shirt to double check causing the others to laugh.

Tommy sat down on the porch table then motioned for Kat to sit on his lap.

Kat only smiled sitting on his lap as he began to eat.

"Do they always flirt like this?" Rocky whispered to Trent who only laughed.

"I heard that Rocky" Tommy said and they all laughed now.

"Well I'm just curious, I mean you guys never flirted like this when you were dating in High school." He said.

"They dated in High school?" Tommy's four students asked causing Tommy to slap his forehead. He really didn't know why everyone had to blurt out his private life.

"Thank you Rocky, is there anything else you want to inform them of?" he asked.

"Oh Whatever man, you act like it's a bad thing, I mean if I went out with Kat, I would have told the whole world." He said and Kat gave off a flattered smile.

"But it's like telling all of your students at the dojo about your girlfriend" Tommy said and Rocky made an 'O' shape with his mouth.

"Never mind, I get your point"

"Wait Rocky, you have a girlfriend?" Kat asked.

"Yes, Mariana Gonzales" he said smiling at the memory of her.

"Didn't you date her before in High school?"

"……………no I dated her sister, Maria." He said thinking about it for a good two minutes before answering.

The others only sighed. "what?" he asked.

"Rocky, you went through girlfriends, like I went through underwear." Jason said.

"Sounds familiar." Kira mumbled referring to her red companion.

"I do not!" Conner defended and his 3 teammates rolled their eyes.

"Oh right, since freshman year there was, Amber, Crystal, Dana, Angie, Leila…….." Ethan began.

"Judie, Hannah, Alexandria, Jamie, Lauren, Morgan…………" Kira continued

"Trisha, Amy, Lala, Samantha, Cristina and Krista." Trent finished.

"Damn!" was all Jason could say at the list of girls.

"What, I just like to explore my options." He defended.

"That's what I'm saying!" Rocky agreed causing the table to laugh. "All through High school the whole teams been nagging at my back at how I break up with girls so fast, it's not my fault I was irresistible!"

"That's what I say too!" Conner agreed.

"You two are so much alike, it's not even funny." Tommy said.

……………………

Later on that afternoon it was about 5 in the evening and Tommy's students already left, leaving him, Rocky, Adam, Jason, Kat and Haley left.

"So where are you guys staying?" Kat asked while leaning on Tommy's chest.

"Hotel Oliver." Jason replied and the other two laughed.

"Free loaders." Tommy playfully mumbled which earned him a play full punch from his long time buddy.

"Oh really you guys are staying here? How long?" Kat asked and again Jason replied.   
"Until Wednesday" he said and Kat and Haley exchanged looks.

"Wow, four men in one house for that long?" Haley commented.

"Hey, we're not that bad." Adam protested.

"Except we don't know how to cook, so if one of you lovely ladies wouldn't mind coming three times a day to serve us up some grub, we'll be happy." Rocky said as they again laughed.

"Well you three are on your own, I have to work."

"Well some host" Rocky said and they laughed again.

"Sorry guys, naturally I would take the day off but I think Randall is getting angry I'm taking so many days off. I think one more and I'm pretty much done for." He said.

"Who's Randall?" Adam asked.

"My boss. She's pretty much half boss, half witch." He said and they laughed again.

"Well what about you Kat, would you like to serve us up some food?" Rocky asked.

"I live about half an hour from here so I think the answer is pretty much, hell no" she answered.

"Fine then, Tommy if we burn down your kitchen, I'm saying sorry in advance." Rocky said and Tommy glared.

And just as the boys carried on with a different subject of conversation, Kat could feel her stomach get queasy again.

"_Oh boy, not again. Please baby, not now!" _she thought to herself. "_Oh boy I need to go home before Tommy starts worrying all over again."_ She thought getting up from the sofa.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked holding her arm so she wouldn't leave.

"Uh, home"

"Why?"

"Because I have to go home some time and I'm not feeling to good right now so maybe I'll just take a little nap." She said.

Tommy gave her a skeptical look. _"Is it just me, or is she hiding something up her sleeve." _ "Alright, I'll talk to you later then." He said standing up and meeting her with a kiss.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. Bye you guys, see you later." She said to the group.

"Bye darling, sleep well." Rocky said dawning a fake British accent which only made Kat laugh.

………………

Once the Pink ranger reached home, she sighed, tossing her purse on the counter of the kitchen, and rummaging through the cabinets for something to eat.

"_Oh God Kat, you were supposed to tell him today! How else is he going to come to that Dr. appointment tomorrow. Really brilliant Kat……..hey soup sounds good."_ She thought pulling out a can of soup and a pot.

"_Why do Rocky, Jason and Adam have to hang around him 24-7 anyway, do they really have to know? OK now I'm sounding irrational but…….oh jeez, I guess telling him was harder then I thought it would be."_ She thought again sighing and putting the soup in the pot and turning on the stove before heading to her room.

Kat yawned kicking off her shoes and lying on her bed, flicking on the tv. "Maybe a nice soap opera will calm my nerves." She said to herself changing it to one of the local channels.

Unfortunately for her today's episode consisted of the show's main character Julie, in labor while stuck in a ditch with her husband whom never knew she was pregnant until today due to a 9 month business trip to Canada. (Ha, ha, that would make a good episode) Kat sighed changing it to another channel. "Maybe that's not the best thing to watch." She said.

Changing it to another channel, Kat let off another yawn. "Man am I tired or what?" she said stretching out on her bed feeling her eyes drooping low.

"Maybe I need………just a little…….cat nap." She said before sleep got the better of her and she drifted away into a peaceful sleep.

………………….

Smoke; and lots of it.

Kat woke up with a startle only to feel smoke filling into her lungs causing her to cough.

She sat upright and dizzily looked around the room but it was hard to see with puffs of foggy smoke clouding her eyes.

She began coughing repeatedly now wondering what the heck was going on.

Getting up off her bed and opening the door she was greeted by a wave of black smoke and the fire alarm beeping away noisily through out her home.

"Oh shit! My soup!" she cursed running to the kitchen about to run in until she was met with a blazing fire.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." she thought freezing for a moment in utter shock trying to figure out what to do but the toxic fumes where making her weaker by the second and mixing with her judgment.

Still coughing up a storm, Kat ran to the bathroom and grabbed her bath pail the was sitting in the corner filling it with water.

Running back to the kitchen she through the water onto the fire only to have a small portion of it burn out but come back to life in a matter of seconds.

"Oh no, what do I do? What do I do?" she thought as the flames began to spread around burning everything in sight.

Kat still coughing began falling to the floor in her living room from lack of fresh air. There was just to much smoke and to much heat for her to focus right or even stay conscious for that matter.

In between coughs Kat began to cry. "Help me! Somebody help me! Anyone please!" she yelled as best she could as more flames and smoke made their way across the condo.

Crawling on the floor now, Kat reached for the cordless phone a top her coffee table and dialed 911.

She could feel all the energy being drained from her second by second and all the smoke was too much to endure.

"911 what's you're emergency?"

"Fire! Help me….(cough) please help! (cough)"

"Ma'am, where's you're location!"

"Please help me! (cough, cough, cough, cough) I can't (cough) breath!"

"Ma'am I need you to tell me your location."

Her eyes dropping low, Kat could suddenly feel herself drifting into a heavy sleep. Lying on her stomach now she groaned as her vision began a spinning illusion.

"Ma'am where's your location?"

Using all the energy she had left, Kat reached for her communicator pressing the distress button hoping to alert her fellow teammates.

"Ma'am? Ma'am are you there? Ma'am can you hear me?"

But there was no reply, because young Katherine Hilliard was unconscious.

……………..

Review!


	13. Yes

Forever Pink and White, ch 13

Wow, the thirteenth chapter! This is a really long story! Well don't worry there's more to come. Keep reading and don't forget to review!

…………..

Erupting in laughter once more at the mention of another one of Adam's, "Dates gone bad stories", their laughter was cut short my an annoying beep coming off of Tommy's communicator.

"Bro, what is that?" Jason asked rubbing his ear some from the shock of the noise.

Tommy looked down at his gem only to have it flashing pink; meaning that poor Kat was in trouble.

"It's Kat!" he cried, shooting up from his seat.

"What about her, is she ok?" Jason asked going into full concern mode.

"I don't know! I'll be back guys, just stay here!" he said now beginning to run to the door.

"What do you mean stay here! Kat's in trouble and you want us to stick still!" Jason called.

"I'll call you!" he called while running out the door.

Jason sighed turning to the others who shrugged.

………………..

Morphing and using his cycle to get to Kats place, Tommy raced down the roads to get to his beloved girlfriend.

Once he got close, he stopped behind an old building and Powered down, running towards Kat's condo building and freezing at what he saw.

Along with about 2 fire trucks and a good 10 policemen cars, and about 3 Ambulances, was a wave of fire and bushes of smoke erupting from about 5 different windows at the complex.

Going off of natural instinct Tommy was about ready to race into the building to save his beloved Katherine but he was stopped by a local police men.

"Sir you can't go in there." He warned.

"But my girlfriend, she's stuck in there!" he protested.

"I'm sorry sir, no one is aloud in except for authorized personal, it's too dangerous."

"But you guys aren't even doing anything!" Tommy protested again about ready to deck the policemen.

"I know you're concerned sir but theirs 6 firefighters in there already looking for anyone who might be trapped." The police men explained while trying to hold all the other on lookers back.

Tommy only let out a frustrated yell, glaring at the policeman and stepping back.

"_I have to get in there." _He thought to himself, brainstorming ideas into his head until he spotted his four students a couple of yards from him, watching in awe.

Tommy ran over to them, snapping their attention.

"Dr. Oliver, we got the distress call." Kira informed.

"Ya, Ms. Hilliard is in there." Trent added.

"I know, Conner, come with me." Tommy ordered pulling the red ranger with him to the same near by old building. "The rest of you keep watch, I'll call you if things get worse." He said and they nodded.

Walking behind the building Tommy turned to Conner.

"Ok, I need you to zoom in there and upstairs to Kat's condo so we can get her alright?" he instructed Conner nodding in understanding. "You remember where it is?"

"Ya, it's on the fifth floor."

"Good, ready?"

"Ready"

"Dino Thunder, Power up ha!" both of them cried in unison morphing into uniform and nodding at each other confirming they knew what to do.

"Hold on to your shoes, Dr. O, it's gonna be one fast ride." Conner said while Tommy grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Ya"

"Alright, he we go!" he said as both of them zoomed off at light force speeds into the building and up the five floors to Kat's condo.

Reaching the door in a matter of 3 seconds, Conner and Tommy where greeted with the intense heat of the growing fire that was now blazing in about 6 different condos.

"C'mon, we have to hurry!" Tommy said and Conner nodded about to open the door but abruptly pulling his hand back after feeling the heat.

"Ouch!" he cried nursing his slightly burned hand.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Ya, c'mon let's knock the door down."

"Alright, ready one….two….three!" Tommy instructed as both made a swift but powerful kick sending the door down and to the floor only being greeted with more flames and more smoke.

Upon hearing the crash a fire fighter came up to inspect what happened.

"Hey you two should be…….whoa, the Power rangers." He said stopping himself from scolding them and going into utter shock from seeing the two legendary super heroes.

Both of them just ignored the fireman, entering the condo in search for Kat.

"Kat! Katherine! Where are you!" Tommy called as he tried waving the smoke out of his vision and trying to see over the blinding blaze.

"Kat! Katherine!" he cried desperately searching for his girlfriend.

"Dr. Oliver, over here!" Conner called from the living room kneeled by something.

Maneuvering himself through the flames, Tommy reached Conner's sighed and breathed a sigh of relief that Kat was found.

"Oh thank God." He said to himself lifting her from off the ground and into his arms.

Kat groaned some and began coughing once more looking warily at Tommy.

"Hey, you came" she wheezed looking at her savior.

"Save you energy Kat, I'm so glad I found you." He said feeling like kissing her at the moment but unfortunately his helmet stood in the way.

Suddenly a crack was heard above them. All three looked up to see a huge crack in the roof and the illusion that it was pressing inward.

"Ok, sorry to brake up the reunion but this roof is gonna cave, we have to go, now!" Conner interrupted.

"Right, Kat hold on, we'll be outside in two seconds." He instructed holding on tight to his lover and grasping Conner's shoulder once more.

"Ready?"

Another crack was heard above them followed by a load moan from the ceiling above them. "Yes go now!" Tommy cried as Conner zoomed out of there.

…………….

Once again in a matter of 3 seconds flat, all three were now outside of the building and in front of a police officer with Kat in hand.

"Sir, we found this woman inside." Conner said to the officer who also looked shock to see the Power Rangers standing there in front of him.

He quickly got over it though at the mention of an injured woman. "Bob! We've got another one!" he called to his fellow paramedic who rushed over with a stretcher.

"Thank you so much Rangers." The police officer said.

"No problem, it's our job." Conner said as Tommy gently placed Kat on the stretcher who was immediately attended to with an oxygen mask and begun to be rolled away.

"Take this one to Reef side Memorial." Another Paramedic ordered.

Tommy sighed as he watched her go, not being able to stand seeing her hurt, but he had to pull it together; plus there were more people inside who needed to be rescued.

"C'mon, let's get the rest of them." Tommy said placing his hand on Conner's shoulder once more.

"But what about……"

"We'll see her later, we need to get the rest of the people out." He said as Conner nodded in understanding before both zoomed back into the burning building.

………………..

About 2 hours later Tommy raced inside of Reef side Memorial along side, Rocky, Adam, and Jason.

After he and Conner searched and found the rest of the victims of the burning building, Conner, Kira, Trent and Ethan went to hospital for wait for Kat while Tommy went back home to retrieve his friends and his jeep, filling them in ob the way there.

Kira called him and informed him of there location and that's where they were now, racing to the waiting room on the 3rd floor.

Once reaching the room, Tommy found his students (minus Conner) and Haley, pretty much alone with one other person in the room, waiting quietly to hear on Kat's condition.

"Hey, Dr. Oliver." Ethan said looking up to see his teacher and his friends.

"How's Kat? Did they say anything? Did the Dr. talk to you? Is she ok?" Tommy asked all at once growing more concerned by the minute.

"We haven't heard anything, they just told us to wait here." Haley informed as Tommy sighed sitting down on one of the blue chairs and running and hand through his hair.

He knew by tomorrow morning he'd probably find 3 new grey hairs because he was _stressed out._ As if he wasn't worried enough about his girlfriend before, now she was unconscious in a fire and he has no word on her condition. Tommy really didn't know what he would do if Kat was hurt, he cared for her too much he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"It's alright Tommy, she'll be fine." Haley said reassuringly rubbing his back some. Honestly she herself couldn't even predict Kat's condition. Lord knows what happened to her while she was lying there unconscious in a field of smoke but, she was already in a fragile condition with her being pregnant and all. And what about the baby? All that smoke must not be good for the helpless fetus. But all she could do was hope, hope and pray everything would be ok.

Tommy only sighed once more looking around at the half empty room, which two more people now joined, anxiously waiting for their loved one.

As he scanned the room he seemed to notice that his fellow red companion was missing. "_Oh no, where's Conner? Don't tell me he was hurt in the fire. I didn't see him get hurt."_ He thought to himself looking around.

"Where's Conner?" he asked aloud this time.

"The Doctor took him in to examine his hand, it got burned pretty badly." Ethan said and Tommy sighed again groaning some at the frustration.

"It's alright Tommy, both of them are ok." Haley said trying to get him to calm down. The last thing they needed was his falling over from a heart attack.

……………….

It the next two hours, Conner retuned with a bandaged hand and was currently chatting with his teammates about how the nurse was so into him, and by now Rocky, Adam and Jase started up a light conversation with Haley while Tommy sat there thinking to himself all the while consuming about 3 cups of coffee.

"She was totally into me, I'm telling you we would have made out right then and there but it's against rules you know." Conner gloated as the others rolled their eyes.

"Well I see someone is feeling better." Haley said smiling at the red ranger's usual behavior.

Conner only smiled. "Ya, it wasn't that bad t begin with. But this will leave a brutal scar. I'll finally be able to top Eric and that whole stitch scar he has on his back." He said.

"You and your brother compete to see who's scar is the grossest?" Kira asked and Conner nodded causing her to give a sigh of defeat. There was really no understanding Conner.

"Guys I think you should be heading home, it's getting late." Tommy said now concerned on what their parents might say.

"Are you sure Dr. Oliver, we could stay a little longer if you like?" Trent asked.

"Ya, you're parents are probably beginning to worry and you need to go home to eat." He said as the students sighed getting up from their seats and stretching.

"Alright Dr. O, we'll see you later. Let us know tomorrow what's up with Ms. Hilliard." Kira said giving her teacher a hug.

"Alright, go home and get some rest." He said as the students nodded leaving the hospital, Conner still talking about his nurse story.

………………

Another half hour later and Tommy thought he's loose it. If he didn't hear about Kat soon he'd blow the roof. He was getting more apprehensive by the second, what on earth was taking them so long?

Luckily for him though a Dr. wandered into the room looking for someone.

"Is anyone hear for Ms. Katherine Hilliard?" she asked looking amongst the 7 people in the room.

Tommy was the first to shoot up out of his chair and greet the doctor followed by his concerned friends.

"I'm here for Katherine is she alright?" he asked instantly.

The Dr. smiled. "Hi, I'm Dr. Snow, you must be, Tommy Oliver right?" she asked with a warm smile and Tommy nodded.

"Ah, Kat told me a lot about you while she was in examination." She said.

"Examination? Is she ok?"

"Oh yes fine. She had a burn on her hand and she was restored of oxygen and her lungs are doing great. She's A- ok."

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"The baby is fine too, although we do want to monitor it closely so I'd rather her come in for a check up every two weeks rather than every month in the first and second trimester." She said scribbling something on her clipboard as Tommy nodded, just thinking that Kat was ok until it hit him.

"_Wait a minute, did she just say baby?"_ he thought giving the Dr. an odd look.

"Hold on, did you say baby?" he asked.

"Ya, baby, you know, she's 2 moths pregnant." Dr. Snow told him as if he suddenly went retarded or something, wondering why he was asking this. Until it hit her.

"_Oh shit! He probably doesn't know yet! Oh now, Hannah this is the seventh time in the passed 4 moths! You really have to stop doing this!" _she thought quickly trying to avert the subject.

"So um, would you like to see, her? Great, follow me then!" she said walking away as the others followed in a trail of confusion except for Haley who was wondering how the end of this would turn out.

"Kat's pregnant?" Adam whispered to Jason who just shrugged.

…………………

Once reaching Kat's room the gang let out a sigh of relief that she was ok.

There she lay in her hospital bed, coughing up a storm but still ok.

"Oh Kat, thank God you're alright." Tommy praised rushing to her bed and embracing her in a hug.

It took awhile for Kat to recognize it was Tommy before returning the favor. "_He really is my night in shining armor"_ she thought to herself.

Dr. Snow smiled to herself before making her exit, they really were a cute couple.

"Kat please don't ever scare me like that again, I swear I grew a patch full of grey hair." He said feeling the tears stinging his eyes. Tommy couldn't remember a time when he was so worried in all his life and that's a big thing coming from him because he was a _worry wart._

"I'm sorry, I'm so, sorry. Thank you for saving me." She whispered in his ear letting her tears fall freely. She was worried too, worried that no one would save her, worried about her baby, and now she was worried on where she was supposed live. But it was good to know that Tommy was there, and he loved her no matter what.

Once the two finished their little scene, Tommy sat on the edge of Kat's bed and stroked her long blonde hair as she leaned her head on his shoulder. So now it was the trio of friends turn to make their little inputs.

"Hey Kat, I got you something." Rocky said pulling something from behind his back.

Showing the stuffed animal to the pink ranger Kat giggled as it was a stuffed yellow duck. She didn't believe he remembered ducks were her favorite animals.

"Thanks Rocky." She said coughing some as he handed it to her.

"No problem, I saw it in the gift shop and……." He paused when he was meet with two elbows in the ribs from Jase and Adam.

"I mean _we_ saw it in the gift shop and decided to get it for you." He corrected rubbing his chest as she giggled some more.

Tommy only shook his head at the lightheartedness of the guys. "_My friends"_ he thought.

"So uhhhh…….how did the fire start anyway?" Jason asked unsure if it was the right time.

Kat sighed replying with a one word answer. "Soup" she stated simply.

The four boys looked in confusion. "what?" Adam asked.

"I was making soup and I fell asleep and somehow it caught on fire." She explained.

"Did you leave the soup in the can?" Adam asked.

"……………..No but I don't know maybe the oil from it spilled over onto the stove, I didn't add any water to it." She said.

"Oh, well I guess it's not too bad I mean once in high school I started a fire in home economics." Rocky said.

"Ya but you didn't burn down a whole building." Kat pointed out.

"But you had to be there Kat, the idiot used oil to clean out the oven thinking it was a multipurpose cleaner, then turned on the oven to let it dry." Adam explained as they all laughed at Rocky's brainless actions.

"I was 15, big deal." He defended.

Silence dropped in the room once the laughter died down and Kat interrupted with a sigh.

"Kat you'll be ok." Tommy comforted soothing her back.

"So I won't."

"Yes you will"

"Not when my father come down." She said.

"huh?" Tommy asked.

"My dad paid for the condo, he was already informed by my insurance company about the damage and called saying he's taking the next flight down here. He's gonna kill me when he finds out that I have no place to live and I started the fire." She explained.

"Oh c'mon Kat, will he really be that mad. I mean you're not a kid anymore, you can take care of yourself."

"He thinks I can only take care of myself when I'm happily married at the age of 35." She said shaking her head and groaning some.

"Well I bet he won't be too mad when he finds out he's going to be a grandfather." Rocky jumped in causing Jase and Adam to cover his mouth with their hands.

"Rocky!" they said in unison wondering why he always had to open his mouth.

Kat only glanced from Jason, to Rocky, to Adam and then to Tommy who looked just as shocked as when the doctor mentioned it.

_"Oh my God, do they really know? But who could of……….oh gee the doctor! Kat why didn't you think of that before! Great maybe I really should have told Tommy when Haley told me too. Oh no look at his face, he looks It's now or never Kat. Thanks a lot Rocky." _She thought to herself trying so hard to read Tommy's facial expression.

"Let's go rocky, you're late for that _brain_ surgery appointment." Jason said stressing on brain as he and Adam ushered him out the room.

"Tommy I can explain I………" Kat began.

"Kat, all I want to know is, is it true? Are you really two months pregnant?" he asked and she sighed looking at her feet but Tommy tilted her chin up so she could look in his eyes. "Kat please tell me."

She sighed again before replying. "Yes"

……………………………………

Review!


	14. Meet the Parents

Forever Pink and White chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews guys, they're much appreciated! Now on with the story!

…………………

"Really Kat that's awesome!" Tommy beamed embracing her in a hug once more. He wanted so much just to lift her from her bed and spin her around right now but she needed rest so he refrained himself from doing so.

Kat however slowly returned the hug looking oddly at Tommy.

"Ummm, are you sure?" she asked unsurely. She swore by the way his face looked that he might have blown a cap or something, get angry at her and leave.

"Of course Kat! I can't believe we're going to have a baby!" he said still excited with stars in his eyes.

"_Well this is a change of mood."_ Kat thought.

"This has got to be the best day of my life Kat………well you know, minus the fact that you're in the hospital."

Kat still dawned a skeptical look on her facial features.

"Are you on drugs Tommy? Or did you inhale to much smoke?" Kat asked.

"What?"

"Tommy……you're not mad at me?" she asked.

Now it was Tommy's turn to give her a skeptical look. "What are you talking about, why would I be mad."

"Well I just told you was pregnant and we're not married, I have no place to live, I have t retire from rangering for awhile I……….."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kat, slow down." Tommy said stopping her from continuing her ranting. "Kat, for so long I always wanted to have children. You know someone to watch grow and learn, experience knew things, teach martial arts to. Kat it's been my wildest dream to have a kid of my own to experience these things with you know. Teach them how to tie shoes, or play baseball, and take to Disney land all the great things that come along with parenthood. And I have the perfect girlfriend to share it with. Kat, not only has it been my dream to have a kid of my own but…….I've always wanted to have a kid with you." He explained holding her hand within his.

And by the end of his little speech Kat couldn't help but let the tears fall once more for that evening. If Tommy wasn't the perfect man, she didn't know who was. Leave it to him to always want children or to not get angry when he found out in a burst of surprise that he was going to be a father.

"Kat I love you, and I'm going to love this baby." He said wiping away a tear and planting a kiss on her for head.

This only caused poor Kat to cry harder.

"_Stupid hormones!"_ she cursed at herself fanning the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, why are you crying?" he asked wiping away another tear.

"Because you're so sweet, I just can't help it. Oh Tommy I don't deserve a guy like you." She admitted wailing some more.

Tommy chuckled cupping Kat's cheek in his hands and gently brining her ear in level with his chest.

"Kat do you hear that?" he asked.

"mmmhhhmmm"

"What is it?"

"Indigestion?" she asked and he chuckled. "Seriously Kat"

"It's you're heart beat." She stated and Tommy nodded once again bringing her head up so he was eye to eye with her.

"mmhmm, and you know what, it's beating for you. It always has, and it always will be, Kat I love you like no other, you deserve me and I deserve you, 110 percent." He said and she smiled widely meeting Tommy with a kiss and embracing him in a hug.

"I love you too." She said crying happy tears once more. "Forever and always"

"Aww!" came a chorus in unison from the door.

Both looked up to see, Jase, Rocky, Adam and Haley standing in the doorway. Tommy and Kat both smiled as their friends melted over the scene.

"You guys really are the perfect couple you know." Jason said.

"Ya, I think Adam's crying." Rocky said pointing to his Asian friend who turned his back to them quickly wiping his eyes.

"I _am not_ crying! Rocky poked me in the eye that's all." He defended and the group laughed.

"I think guys who cry are real men, not afraid to show their emotions, I like that." Haley commented.

"No real men are guys who cry because they got socked in the groin or the love of their life broke their heart, not because they just viewed some mushy love scene. That's just a wimp." Rocky pointed out and Adam elbowed him again.

"Ow!"

The gang just laughed again.

"So, it's official? Kat's pregnant?" Haley asked eager to find out if the affirmation was ok.

Tommy proudly nodded and Kat also nodded with a happy smile.

"Oh yes! Now we can plan a baby shower!" Haley said as the others chuckled but Kat interrupted with a yawn.

"I think we better save that for tomorrow Hail, looks like some one is getting sleepy." Tommy said nudging Kat some.

"I am not……(yawn)……..ok maybe a little." She admitted.

"Alright, we'll see you later than you love birds, it is getting late and everyone knows if I don't sleep in a nice warm bed, I am not a happy camper the next morning." Rocky said as they chuckled some more.

"You sure it's not because it's passed midnight and you have yet to cal your mother for the day?" Adam asked as they laughed some more.

"Ya, ya, I'll call her tomorrow." He said.

"Thanks for coming guys it's really appreciated." Tommy said.

"No problem, I mean if our friends are in danger we have to come give our support." Adam said.

"Do you want me to give you guys an extra key?" Tommy asked pulling his ring of keys from his pocket. "I don't think you can………"

"Bro, everyone knows you keep an extra key taped under your mailbox." Jason said and Tommy frowned.

"_How do they know that?"_ he thought. "I've got to find a new hiding spot." He mumbled and the others laughed.

"Alright then, see you guys later."

"Bye you two loved birds." Jason said.

"Bye Kat, bye Tommy, bye baby!" Haley cooed and Kat rolled her already half asleep eyes before they made an exit.

…………………

The next morning, Kat groggily arose with a bit of coughing to the sight of her boyfriend.

She smiled. "_What a good way to wake up._" She thought to herself as she watched him eating breakfast while watching the morning news.

"Morning" she greeted rubbing her eyes some and smiling at her boyfriend.

"Morning bumble bee." came a reply.

Just as she was about to answer something hit her. "_Wait a second, that's not Tommy? When did he dawn a British accent? And he never calls me bumble bee. Only my ……………. Oh boy."_ She thought to herself before turning around to face none other than her father; sitting in all his father glory.

"Uh, hi, daddy" she said a little nervous of her father being there. She knew he said that his flight would come in soon but jeez, she had expected a little later.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you feeling?" he asked now getting up and sitting on the edge of her bed checking her temperature as if she was a little kid.

"I'm fine dad" she said setting his hands away. "The doctor said I should be out of here by this evening or tomorrow morning."

"Oh Kat I was so scared, I knew it wasn't a good idea to send you to live on your own, you're still too young. It's that blasted mother of yours influence you know. Ever since she moved her to the states she's gotten that wild life stile stuck in her head and now wants you to follow…………." He said.

Kat could only roll her eyes and cut in from her father's rambling. "Dad, please don't bring mom into this." She asked.

"Sorry dearest but, I want you to come back to London with me. I can't stand sitting there alone and growing a patch full of grey hair not knowing what sort of danger you're in."

"Daddy it's not dangerous here."

"Oh right as if you haven't heard of those gigantic monsters constantly attacking day by day. I do read the news Kat"

Kat sighed. "Daddy I'm fine, how am I supposed to be on my own if you keep sheltering me?"

"I only want the best for you Katherine"

"I know that daddy and I've found the best for me" she answered glancing at Tommy who was now into their little conversation.

"What are you talking about? Kat you're homeless, everything was destroyed in the fire. Do you expect for everything to suddenly reappear? And where do you expect to live? In a box? I will not have that for my bumble bee" he said growing a little frustrated that his daughter wasn't seeing his point. He had come expecting to handle everything with the lawyers and insurance company, and get his daughter to come home with him, not put up a fuss.

"_Well jeez when you say it like that, you make it look like I've failed and can't take care of myself."_ Kat thought to herself feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

Noticing the look on his girlfriends face, Tommy took this opportunity to but in.

Clearing his throat, he stood up making his presence known. "Um excuse me sir but with all do respect, I was um……I was hoping that Kat would move in with me." He said and instantly her realized that was a bad idea because Kat father seemed to grow more angry by the second.

"_Oh boy, I have a feeling that wasn't the best thing to say."_ Tommy thought wishing that he could gobble his words back up.

Kat's father was stunned speechless and he kept glancing from Tommy, to Kat, Tommy to Kat, Tommy looking half apologetic half scared and Kat looking as if she was going to cry.

"And just who the hell are you!" her father demanded to know after finding his words.

"I'm………"

"He's my boyfriend daddy, Tommy Oliver." Kat admitted to her dad, interrupting Tommy and staring down at her feet wishing this wasn't happening.

Her father went temporarily speechless again. "Excuse me, boyfriend? Katherine what the bloody hell have you been doing all this time! Why have you all of a sudden lost all your moral values when you moved to the states? Has you're mother's influence made you loose! What is it Katherine! You've only been gone for about three months and you've already got a boyfriend that you want to move in with! No! I won't allow it! I forbid it!" he yelled.

Kat could feel the tears falling now, her father's words really hurt and it didn't help either that she was in a very emotional state.

"Daddy it's not like that! I've known Tommy since high school, we dated before I graduated, now we're simply getting back together." She tried to explain, wiping her eyes free of tears.

"That makes no difference Katherine. It's been two months Katherine, only two months! You should be getting your life together not fooling around with boys."

"Daddy I'm not fooling around!" she yelled back. She was sick of her father now, as much as he spoiled and pampered her, he was to sheltering toward her and never let her live.

"Right, and the next thing you know you're going to tell me that you're pregnant with his child am I right?" he said sarcastically but Kat looked down at her feet, shedding more tears. She could give a response to that one because Lord knows she can't lie to her father. Not to mention she was a horrible liar.

Noticing his daughters silence Kat's father, James, spoke up.

"Katherine?" he asked.

She didn't reply but only sniffled continued to look at her feet.

As Tommy watched he could only want to hold Kat in a comforting hug but he knew this wasn't the time. Her father just might decide to murder him and he wanted to live to see the birth of his child.

"Katherine?" he asked again.

She looked up this time, with puffy eyes and salty tears cascading down her cheeks, and it took until then for James to understand her message.

"No" he said trying to change the fact with his words.

Kat solemnly nodded full out crying now as Tommy took this time to console his girlfriend no matter what her dad did to him.

James was beyond shocked. He was stunned, speechless, surprised, and all of the above. He really didn't travel all this way to hear this. Not this is not what he expected. "Katherine! How could you……….you………I………….Have I taught you nothing Kat! Has being in London only taught you to be a whore!"

"Stop it daddy! Just stop it! I'm 25 years old and I'm a grown adult! I can do what I please and I don't need your permission for it! So please, stop dad!" she yelled as there were now a few onlookers from the hallway of the hospital.

"To hell you can not! Katherine I am your father! You do as I say, and I………."

"Honestly James, cut the crap and let her live. I already went through that "I'm the man" phase with you for 16 years, she doesn't need it too." Came the voice of the argument stopping, hug giving, daughter supporting woman, Elizabeth Hilliard; Kat's mother.

……………………

Review!


	15. Papa don't preech

Forever Pink and White ch 15

…………………

All pairs of eyes turned to the door to see Elizabeth Hilliard, standing there with a scolding look on her face, one hand on her hip and meeting eyes directly at James.

"Stay out of this Elizabeth." He said as if it was nothing, trying to ignore her presence and go right back to his daughter.

"Stay out of this? Excuse me James but need I remind you whose daughter she is." She said.

"Mine" he answered plain as day.

"Well, well, well, if we haven't got Mr. man over here." She said sarcastically. "Look here ok, until you have gone through 9 months of carrying her and going through labor for 14 hours until she was born, _then_ you can call her your daughter but fir now, she's mine. You got that, mate?"

James only rolled his eyes. "There you go with that improper language again." Was all he could muster out.

"Oh stop, you act as if the British are the only people with class and sophistication." She said.

"Maybe they are"

"James, now you're acting like a child."

The middle aged man only humph'ed. "I'm going to get some coffee." He said grabbing his coat in order to avoid the subject. "But I will be back." he added locking eyes with Kat before making his exit.

Elizabeth only watched him go before shrugging off her ex husband's behavior and walking in the room.

"Kat honey are you alright?" she asked going into parent concern mode now and sitting on the edge of Kat's bed rubbing her arm in reassurance.

"I think I'll be ok it's just……..why does daddy have to be so………."

"Oh sweetie I know, I know. Don't pay you're father any attention, sometimes he's just so narrow-minded." She said.

"So you're not mad at me?" she asked looking up at her mother through her hazel eyes.

"No of course not! You know how long I've been waiting for this! I'm so happy for you Kat and you couldn't have picked a better father." she said smiling at Tommy.

Tommy smiled back. "Thanks Ms. Hilliard." He said.

"Oh please don't use that dreaded name. Call me Liza"

Tommy smiled once more. "Sure"

"Kat dearest, are you ok?" her mother asked looking at her daughter who was still crying in her boyfriends arms.

"I guess…….it's just……this is not how I pictured that all of this would happen. I mean I thought I would be married, and have a home and you and dad would be happy, I could tell you all at a family reunion or something. Not here in a hospital were I'm lying half sick." She explained.

"Oh Kat I know but we all have our struggles but trust me the worst is over. It'll all be easy sailing from now on."

"Promise?"

"Guarantee"

And finally the young woman smiled under all her worries and frights, maybe her mother was right. Now that the worst was over, it would all be smooth sailing from then.

………………….

That day at about three in the afternoon, Kat Hilliard's room was now crowded with visitors. Jason, Rocky, Adam, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira, Haley, James (who is still angry) and Elizabeth (who couldn't be happier)

Surrounded by her family and friends made Kat ease up her father tension a bit not to say that she wasn't still worried.

"Ya and then we told Principal Randall that you were sick and that Dr. O was on an emergency family trip and she _fumed_! I mean I swear if her ears got any redder, her head would have exploded." Conner explained as the room laughed at the mention of the story. (All except party pooper James who was pouting in the corner.)

"You told her that I was on an emergency family trip?" Tommy asked.

"Well ya, the last time we said that you were with Ms. Hilliard, Principal Randall nearly choked us. I told you I think she likes you Dr. O." Ethan said and Tommy shuddered at the mention of it. He had _no_ romantical interest in the Principal what so ever and just the mention of it freaked him out. There was something about her that was so odd and so…….weird.

"……….uhhhh sure" he said which caused them to erupt into more laughter.

"So I see you still have the girls falling all over you huh? I remember Kat used to tell me she'd get jealous when you'd even acknowledge another girl." Kat's mother said causing Tommy to smile and Kat to leave her mouth agape.

"Mother!" she complained and Elizabeth laughed.

"Sorry honey, I promise, no more" she said and Kat gave a "ya right" kind of pout.

Just then Dr. Snow came in interrupting their laughter.

"Good afternoon, wow looks like we have quite the visitors here." She greeted with a smile.

"Family and Friends" Tommy said and her smile widened.

"Well that's good to hear, and I have great news, Katherine you're good to go!" she said.

"Really?" Kat beamed sitting al the way up in bed.

"mmhmm, we double check all the test results and their fine and you seem healthy as can be."

Kat smiled. "Thanks so much doctor."

"No problem, I'll just have the nurse bring you your release forms and you're out of here." She said. "But don't forget to drink plenty of water, have plenty of nutrition riched foods and come back every two weeks in the first and second trimester." She said with a smiled and once she finished Tommy's students all had their mouth's dropped to their knees.

Tommy smacked his for head and Dr. Snow mentally slapped herself.

"_You did it again! Oh jeez you've really have to stop! That poor man, I should send him a fruit basket."_ She thought quickly excusing herself and exiting before saying anything else.

"_Jeez that Dr. has a big mouth! My students really didn't need to know just yet. Oh jeez I'm going to kill her. I demand a new doctor!" _Tommy thought watching his student's expressions.

"………………WOW!...wow, wow, and wow!" Conner exclaimed being the first to speak up from the group.

"You…and Ms. Hilliard…….and a baby?" Ethan stammered.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Kira cooed.

"I wonder what it'll look like" Trent said starting up a new conversation through the teens.

"I bet you he'll have brown eyes" Ethan started

"And brown hair" Trent said

"And he'll be a master in martial arts" Conner put in.

"I bet you it's a _she_" Kira butted in being the only one wondering why they were all saying he.

"Well how do you know?" Conner asked.

"Well how do you know it's a he?" she fired back.

"Because everyone knows first born children are boys"

"Not true! I'm the first born and I'm a girl!"

"Well you're just odd!"

"I think I'll be a boy" Ethan said.

"I think it'll probably be a girl" Trent added.

"Not –uh!" Ethan and Conner said in unison

"Uh-huh!" Kira and Trent said together.

"Alright! Alright! Enough!" Tommy said braking it up. "Please stop arguing over the sex of the baby, you'll find out when _he_ or _she_ is born" he rationalized.

All four of the teens sighed that they were no longer allowed to continue the argument but quickly let it go.

"Well congratulations Dr. O, I'm really happy for you." Trent said.

"Ya me too" Kira added

Tommy smiled. "Thanks guys" he said.

"So what are you going to name him?" Conner asked.

"Don't you think it's a little to early for that Conner?" Ethan asked.

"No, my mom said she came up with my name months before I was even made" he said proudly.

"The correct word is conceived you do-do brain." Kira corrected and Conner stuck out his tongue toward her.

"Well my point is, it's never to early, I mean before you know it you'll be sitting in the hospital with nothing to call him except for, baby" he said and the group rolled their eyes.

…………………

About an hour later Kat found herself staring at her reflection in the hospital bathroom mirror.

Giving her a little privacy, her friends exited and waited for her while she changed.

She sighed examining the burn on her hand before examining her still flat stomach. "_Everything is going to be ok Kat. Stop worrying. Everything will be just fine"_ she thought to herself her mind racing of everything that happened in the past couple of days.

"_Everything will work out. Don't worry"_ she added to herself trying to rid her mind of the horrible thoughts.

Giving herself a reassuring nod, Kat checked one more time in the mirror at the outfit Kira and Haley picked out for her. A simple pink tank with a white pesant skirt to match and flat pink shoes.

"_Good thing they got the size right, I guess Haley really does know everything. (sigh) Too bad by next month it won't fit anymore."_

Shaking her head, Kat finally emerged from the bathroom gathering her old clothes in a bag not noticing the visitor in her room.

"Katherine" came a deep masculine voice.

The poor ranger nearly jumped out of her skin and dropped her clothes turning to face the man who startled her only to find out it was her father.

Her face instantly dropped from startled to angry. "What do you need father?" she asked dryly, continuing to pick up her clothes without paying him any mind.

"It's not what I need it's what you need" he said getting up from his spot on the sofa.

"And what is that? Brake up with Tommy? Loose the baby? Tell me dad, because you seem to really be good at telling me what I need." She said.

"Kat I only want what's best for you"

"No you don't you want what makes you comfortable. All you want to do is stuff me in a little cage so I don't turn out like mom. You don't care that I'm happy, or that I found new friends or that I love my job. All you care about is turning me into the person you want me to be"

James just sighed looking at the floor.

"Look, I didn't come here for this. I didn't come here to fight with you, or find out that you were pregnant, or more or less dating. All I came here for is make sure you're ok and bring you back home." He said.

Kat only pouted still not looking him in the eye.

"But apparently that's not happening, here" he said handing her a slip of paper.

"What's this?" she asked flipping it over to reveal a check written out for 100 thousand dollars.

"A check for a house, or an apartment, or whatever you need it for poppet"

"So that's it? You just give me a trust fund and run?"

"Kat, I have a flight to catch and I'm just not ready for this now. Nothing is making sense and things are too hectic right now. I need time to think and then I'll come back and we'll talk but right now…….there's just too much going on for me to deal with this, ok?" he asked as she said on the bed staring at the floor while the tears stung her eyes.

When Kat didn't answer James sighed and kissed her on her for head, grabbing his coat and preparing to leave.

"I Love you bumble bee but, just not now, I don't want to handle this right now, everything is to confusing." He said before making his exit.

Kat let the tears flow freely now looking down at the check and getting the sudden urge to rip it into pieces.

"What about what I want?"

………………….

Review!


	16. Are you ok?

Forever Pink and White ch 16

……………………..

Gathering up herself from her tears and her father, Kat wiped up her face gathering the last of her things preparing to leave.

Tommy however took this chance to come in, knocking on the door a little.

"Hey" he said quietly and she turned away not wanting him to see her cry but of course he saw it anyway. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she responded taking the toy duck off the nightstand and suddenly finding the material rather interesting.

"Kat don't tell me nothing, I know something's up. And I think it has to do with all that's happened in the passed couple days." He said ushering her to sit on the bed.

"Partially" she responded.

"Kat everything will be fine"

"How do you know Tommy, how does anyone know!" she exclaimed getting up off the bed.

"Because I know we can make it work, we've been in worse situations than this"

"Have we really? I mean in a matter of three days I find out I'm pregnant, I'm homeless, obviously jobless now and my father hates me! Tell me Tommy what's worse then that!" she yelled feeling the tears again.

Tommy sighed. He guessed that he never really took into full extent the emotional damage she has right now. Especially being in a fragile condition it had to make things a tad worse.

"Kat, everything will work out, you're not homeless, you could live with me, I want you to live with me, and you know I want this baby and your father doesn't hate you, he's just angry, he needs time to cool off." He tried explaining holding her hands in his.

"Tommy how could I just move in like this it isn't right? I mean you and your teammates worked so hard on fixing my condo and after 3 months I go moving in with you and destroy the place and all the paper work…………."

"Can be dealt with later. Kat if you're pregnant you were going to have to move in with me sooner or later. I mean you didn't expect us to mail the baby back and forth did you?" he said and she chuckled some.

"No, it's just……..I'm worried and scared and how do I even know I'll make a great mother?"

"Because you're wonderful with children. You think I don't see you when you play games with Ethan or help Kira with her lyrics and give Trent inspirations for his drawing or help Conner on his game. Kat you love kids, otherwise you wouldn't be a dance teacher. Not to mention all the community service we did as teenagers, c'mon you had to like children for that." He said and she smiled.

"I guess but…….everything's just so fast I guess I mean I remember about 3 months ago I was moving in and now……….I'm moving in with you" she said.

"I know but, none of that matters because I love you and that's never gonna change." He said grazing a soft kiss on her lips.

"AWWWWW" came a chorus from the door and the two looked up to no surprise to see their friends standing in the doorway.

"Leave it up to you guys to ruin a moment" Tommy said and they chuckled.

"All ready to go sweat pea?" Liz asked.

"Ya mum, I'm ready"

"Great, because it's officially 12:30 p.m and I'm starving, how about we go to lunch my treat" she offered.

"Well I guess I am kind of hungry, tired of all that hospital food, where do you want to go?"

"Outback Steakhouse, my favorite restaurant!" she cheered and the others laughed.

"Mum, you take this whole Australian pride to a new level."

"What? It reminds me of home, so sue me. Besides, not everyone's British like your father. And that reminds me you need to spend a couple months back home that British accent you dawn is beginning to get to me." She said with a giggle and Kat smiled.

"Ha, ha mum"

"So what do you say Lunch?"

"Sure, why not?"

"And how about you guys, care to join us?" Liz asked the rest.

"Uh no thank you I mean 11 people in one restaurant for Lunch I think that might be a bit over budget" Jason said.

"Oh none sense, I'm not paying for it! James insisted he pick up the tab." Liz said whipping out a check from her purse.

Kat's mouth dropped as she swiped it from her hands. "50 thousand dollars! He gave you a check too!"

"Yeh, he said that he was sorry for all the "constellations" he caused and wanted to make up for it. I don't know how money makes up for it but you know you're father a written check and a full wallet can solve everything."

"Where does he get all this money from?"

"Oh you know him, stock buying, company trading, interests, all that business stuff he's a affiliated with" she said as Kat handed the check back. "You mean he gave you a check too?" Liz asked.

"Ya, 100 thousand" she said pulling hers out her purse and showing it to her mother.

Rocky made a whistling noise at the number. "Man Kat you're dad's loaded!" he said as the others nodded in agreement.

"What's this for?" Liz asked.

"He said anything, a house, an apartment, for the baby, again he wanted to apologize for his trouble." She explained as Liz shrugged.

"Oh well, better not make a scene of it, let's go to lunch and deal with this later, I'm starving" she said.

"You mean you just got 150 thousand dollars all together and all you have to say is oh well?" Conner asked.

"Yeh, what am I supposed to say? I mean sure I don't know what to do with the money at this moment but soon it'll be gone on gifts, trips back home, all that good stuff, and of course, a good share will go to my grandchild" she cooed rubbing Kat's stomach but Kat pushed her hand away.

"Stop it mum"

Liz only chuckled. "But anyway, James will only wind up coming back, making a fuss again and writing out another check or insisting to buy some sort of gift to make up for it. It's all a big routine." She explained.

Conner just sighed. "_Rich people"_ he thought.

……………….

By 3 o'clock they retreated back to Tommy's house and by then, all tummy's were full and Tommy's protégés had left for home.

"Oh man I'm stuffed, thanks for the lunch Ms. H" Rocky said as they made their way to the living room.

"You quite welcome Rocky and you eat just as much as I remember." Liz said and he sheepishly smiled while the others took a seat.

"Anyways, glad to know that everything is alright with you Kat but I have loads of work to do and I need to get started." Haley said getting up shortly after sitting down.

"But it's Sunday, you always work on a Sunday?" Adam asked.

"Ya, I have to keep the finances in order for the café' update and check on the computer console, all that good stuff." She said.

"Wow, busy woman huh?" Liz asked.

"All in a days work." She said getting up and stretching, grabbing her keys from the coffee table.

"Well thanks for everything Haley, you've been great" Kat said

"No problem sweetie, feel better. Bye everyone" she said waving off.

"Bye!" they all said in a chorus together before she left.

"Well I think I need to get going too, it's a while to get back to Angel Grove and I too have things I need to take care off" Liz said.

"Mum, you're leaving so soon?"

"I have to sweat pea, I need to get things done at home and I have work tomorrow and the list continues."

Kat pouted.

"I know dearest I'll miss you too but you know I'll be back, probably next weekend with Tommy's parents." She said and at this Tommy went wide eyed.

"Please don't" he said and the room erupted in laughter.

"Just joking but you need to call you mother by the way, she's worried sick and she never let's me forget it." She scolded.

"Yes maim!" Tommy fake saluted and she laughed.

"But really honey I have to go, I'm sorry" she said.

"It's ok mum, visit soon ok?"

"Promise" she said embracing her daughter in a hug.

Letting go of her daughter Liz made her way over to Tommy next giving him a hug as well. "And you take care of my daughter and grandchild mister or I'll come after you." She said and Tommy smiled.

"Will do Liz"

"Alright good. See you later boys, and call your mothers too!" she scolded and they laughed.

"Adam already does once a week" Rocky said and again came the laughter.

Liz gave one final look at her daughter and embraced her in another hug. "Mmmm, take care sweetie, I'll call every week to check up on you and see how my Grandbaby is doing." She said rubbing Kat's still flat stomach.

"Mum"

Liz laughed. "Bye Love, I'll miss you so much." She said giving her a kiss on her for head.

"I'll miss you too." She said.

"Bye everyone!" she called before she got to emotional and then headed out the door.

Once she heard the engine reeve up and pull out the driveway Kat sighed leaning her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"You ok?" Tommy asked.

"Ya fine."

Tommy only planted a kiss a top her for head.

……………………..

Later that night, as the guys downstairs got prepared to either stay up all night or go to sleep, Tommy made his way to his bedroom after spending a night on his computer only to find Kat there reading a book.

"Hey whatcha' up to?" he asked crawling in next to her.

"Reading this book you got here. I didn't know that T-Rex's arms were so small in comparison to the rest of their body that they couldn't use them." She said and Tommy smiled.

"Didn't know you took an interest in dinosaurs, wanna become a paleontologist too?"

"Not really, just reading the book."

"Well I just got done talking to Randall, and I told her that I would be absent for the remainder of the week and you would have to withdraw from your dance teacher position."

"What'd she say?"

"She of course wanted my head on a platter but what else is new?" he said and both of them chuckled not realizing the irony of the situation. "So how ya feeling?"

"Hmm, a little queasy but I'm fine." She said setting the book down on the night table.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Tommy during the rest of this 7 month term, you're not going to go all, worry bug on me are you?" she asked.

"Uhhhh, maybe a little" he admitted and she laughed kissing him on his cheek.

"I'm fine ok? If I wasn't I'd tell you other wise."

"Promise?"

"Swear"

"Good cause I was about to……………" Tommy was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Tommy looked at the clock before turning back to Kat. "Who could that be? It's 10:30 at night" he asked and Kat shrugged.

Tommy sighed sliding out of bed to see who this nightly intruder was.

"Tommy your doorbell is ringing!" Rocky called as he made his way down the stairs.

"Thank you for not answering it Rocky." Tommy said sarcastically once reaching the bottom and heading to the door.

"Your very welcome bro" he replied back and Tommy chuckled.

Opening up the door Tommy was taken a back to find Kira standing there teary eyed with a back pack slung around her shoulder.

"Kira what's wrong?" he asked instantly going into worry mode. What was she doing there so late a night? Why was she crying? What happened?

……………………

Review!


	17. Confusions

Forever Pink and White ch 17

…………………..

Still standing at the door teary eyed and sniffling, Kira didn't answer and Tommy took this time to usher her in.

"Kira, are you ok? What's wrong, what happened?" he asked ushering her into the kitchen where the trio of men stopped their fridge raid after seeing her come in.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late at night Dr. O……….I just didn't know who to go to………..and I was scared and…………." She ranted between sniffles and more crying.

"No, no, no, it's ok, you know it's ok that you come to me."

"What happened?" Adam silently asked and Tommy shrugged.

"Ouch, killer scratch you got there" Rocky said motioning to the cut on her right cheek beginning by her ear and ending about a centimeter away from her chin.

"Kira what happened? Did you get attacked? Was it Elsa, a Tyrannodrone, what happened?" he asked examining the cut on her cheek but she pushed his hand away.

"Let me see it" he said pushing back her hair to get a closer look at the cut and again she pushed his hand away.

Tommy only sighed. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked.

Kira only sighed, setting her head down on the table and crying some more.

"Maybe she just needs sleep bro" Jason suggested.

Tommy sighed helping her up off the chair and picking her up Bridal style heading back up the stairs as Jason followed close behind with her back pack.

Once they reached the top of the stairs they were greeted by Kat who also had that worried look on her face.

"What happened?" she asked and Tommy shrugged heading into the guest room.

He set her down on the bed and pulled off her shoes for her. "Your parents know where you are?" he asked.

"They don't care" she mumbled into the pillow and Tommy sighed again.

"Kira honey what's wrong? You wanna talk about it? Did your parents do something to you?" Kat asked.

"No" she mumbled again.

"Maybe we should just let her sleep it off, she'll tell us in the morning." Tommy said.

"You sure? I don't want to leave her like this"

"Well I already asked her over and over what's wrong and she's only crying more, just let her sleep it off, she'll say something eventually" he said ushering her and Jason out the room.

"You need anything I'm right down the hall ok?" Tommy said and she only replied with a sniffle before curling up in a ball on the bed.

Tommy sighed closing the door half way and heading back down the stairs.

"Is she ok?" Adam asked once her Jase and Kat reached the bottom.

"I have no idea"

"That poor thing" Kat said.

………………

The next morning around 6:30, Tommy, Jase, Adam and Rocky were already awake about to start their early morning training and Tommy decided to take them down to his lab where all his equipment was on the count that it was raining outside.

Still worried about Kira, Tommy check on her countless times in the night and was about to check on her in the morning but the door was closed so he figured she wanted her privacy.

Pulling down the trap door to the basement, Tommy wasn't surprised to see the light already on.

"Bro, you have ghosts down there?" Rocky asked.

"No, it's probably Haley, she always works late nights and early mornings." He said as they made their way down the stairs but to Tommy's surprise it wasn't Haley at all. As a matter of fact it was Trent and Kira, in the middle of a sparring session.

"Whoa" Jason commented seeing them battle it out fiercely.

As Tommy watched the two it was apparent that Kira was blowing off what ever stem she had from last night because she was going at it strong. Stronger then she usually was throwing punches left and right, round house kicks, tornado kicks everything. Though Trent, a little more skillful fighter was blocking most of them, she was still moving pretty swift.

Then other questions began to file into Tommy's mind like, what was Trent doing here so early? Does he know what happened to her? How'd he get in here anyway, I'm pretty sure I locked the door.

As Kira just threw 3 roundhouse kicks in a row Trent's way he ducked them all but as soon as he was getting up from his third ducking, Kira kicked him square in his chest sending him flying across the mat and her to the floor both of them panting to catch their breaths.

"Match" Trent called out.

"Whoa, and a pretty good one too" Rocky commented.

"Again" Kira said getting back up and Trent groaned.

"Can't…..move…Kira" he whined.

"C'mon Trent again" she said as he struggled to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, before this continues any further, how long have you two been down here?" Tommy asked.

"Since about 4:30 I think" Trent answered still laying on the floor and looking at the ceiling.

"4:30? You know it's Monday right? As in there's school today? Trent does your dad know where you are?" Tommy asked as Kira plopped back down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling as well, catching her breath.

"No, nothing new though, he never knows where I am. To busy to know." He said.

Tommy only shook his head. "Well it would be nice if he knew you were at school in the next two hours so, chop, chop, training is over." He said.

Trent said groaning some before getting up off the floor. "And are _you_ going to school today young man? Or are you playing hooky again?"

"Bye Trent" Tommy said causing him to laugh. "See ya later Dr. O, and you my dear lady, need to work on your punches, I think their a tad on the weak side." He said looking down at Kira.

Just as he was about to leave though, Kira swiped her legs under Trent's foot causing him to loose balance and fall backwards on the mat.

"Work on your balance" she said and he laughed playfully pushing her.

"whatever" he said before getting up and leaving this time.

Once he left Kira sighed looking up at the ceiling and then attempting to look at her teacher but it was kind of hard considering that he was standing behind her head and her eyes couldn't roll that far.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked not really coming up with anything better to say.

"Not really" she replied sitting up and staring blankly at her feet.

"Well…….do you plan on telling me what happened?" he asked.

Kira shrugged still looking at her feet.

"Ok, do you at least plan on telling me where that scratch came from?"

She shrugged again and Tommy sighed. "You give me a headache you know?"

"Sorry" she apologized.

"Well, why don't you help yourself to some breakfast you know where everything is." He said helping her up and Kira silently left.

"You think it might have something to do with her rents?" Rocky asked once she was out of ear shot.

"Ya, you remember when Justin had that whole issue with his parents and he used to come in with scratches and bruises and stuff." Adam reminded.

"No, I don't think it's that, I've meet her parents before, they're nice people" Tommy said.

"Ya, off the surface, who knows what their like when you _really_ meet them." Rocky said.

"I don't know guys, I don't think it's that, her parents seem average, they worry about her, she gets grounded on a regular basis like the rest of them, and she's never come to school or anything with bruises and scars unless it was from Mesagog"

"Kids these days" Rocky said shaking his head.

……………………

After training, the trio of men made their way upstairs to find Kat in the kitchen with breakfast made while she herself was finishing the last of hers.

"Hey guys" she greeted taking a sip of her coffee.

"Morning pinkie" Rocky said as the boys took a seat and argued a little over whose plate was whose.

"Hey Kat" Tommy said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hey"

"You made all this?"

"No, Kira did"

"Kira?"

"Ya, I woke up brushed my teeth did all that good stuff and came down here and saw he making breakfast. I offered to help but she said it was alright and continued cooking."

"Where is she now?"

"I thinks she's watching t.v, she said she wasn't up to going to school today"

Tommy just hmm'ed before sitting down as well.

"Did you ever find out what was wrong with her?" Kat asked.

"No, she didn't want to tell me" Tommy said.

"Poor thing" Kat said.

"So how do you feel?" Tommy asked now concerned with Kat's well being.

"Still fine, still nauseous" she answered.

"Eww" Rocky commented and the table chuckled.

"Well Tommy I'm letting you know ahead of time, be prepared." Adam said.

"For what?"

"Everything. Sleeping on the couch, cleaning the house constantly because of "weird smells" nobody can smell but her, late night snack runs, mood swings, and all of the above" he said.

"I would do that to my wittle Tommi" Kat cooed squishing Tommy's cheeks some.

"Oh you say that now. My sister moved in with me for awhile when she was pregnant and she promised me the same thing and boy did she back out on her word" Adam said and the table chuckled.

"But it wasn't worth it in the end thought right?" Jason asked.

"uhhhhh……..if I say no….." Adam began and they laughed again. "No I'm just playing, I love my nephew to death but, just not when he was in the womb" he said.

"I remember when my mom was pregnant with my little sister. Boy that was something. Not to mention that I was rangering when she was so it was worse! I swear from all the times I got beat upside the head I had a bruise the size of the Rocky mountains." Rocky said and the group laughed.

"Please guys enough pregnancy talk, you're scaring me" Tommy joked and they chuckled while Kat whacked him on his arm.

"So bro, what's on the agenda today?" Jason asked.

"I was hoping rest but apparently that's not what you guys want to do" he said.

"Rest, what would we rest for? We're young, we're healthy, we should do something active." Rocky said

"Well it's been a hectic weekend if you happen to have forgotten and I thought that it would be best for Kat to catch up on her sleep"

"Don't start that Tommy" Kat warned.

"Start what?" he asked.

"Here they go" Adam mumbled.

"That thing" Kat said.

"What thing?"

"That thing you always do!"

"What thing! Kat help me out here"

"You always think that after a hectic weekend that I need _rest_ or I have to lie down and I can't do anything for myself."

"But you need rest Kat, not just for you but for the…….."

"Don't say the B word!" she warned and Tommy sighed, she was really making this more difficult then it was supposed to be. "You know sitting in that hospital bed for all that time I'm pretty sure I got enough rest and I'm fine now, I need to get out and go somewhere"

"You need to rest"

"Thomas Oliver" she said again in a warning tone.

"What I'm being honest, I mean seriously c'mon, I'm only looking out for you"

"Well could you just hold off for one day? Just one? I mean I want to do something with our friends, they just got here and so far they've only been through worriment and hell. We should do something fun." She said placing a puppy dog face on.

Tommy sighed looking from his friends to Kat, his friends to Kat and contemplating on his decision. "_God I hate that puppy dog face. It has to many special powers"_ he thought.

"Fine" he said and Kat smiled. "But if you drop dead, I'm walking away" he pouted and Kat smiled wider.

"Ya right, you know you'd help me" she said.

"Well now that that's settled, what are we going to do?" Adam asked.

"I have no idea" Tommy answered.

"What about your student?" Jason asked.

"What stu…….of ya, Kira" he said momentarily forgetting that Kira was there. It still baffled him what the hell was going on with her, and of course he still wanted to know but he couldn't just leave her alone in his house. Lord only knows what could happen or what she'd try to do. He was still unclear on her emotional status, and he was pretty sure that at this point, her parents were in the loss.

Scratching his head some, Tommy put an unsure look on his face. "Honestly, I have no flipping idea" he said.

"You could bring her with us" Adam suggested. "Where ever we're going" he added.

"Ya I know but, I'm not sure about the situation with her parents, what happened in the first place and, she's a bit emotional guys. I wouldn't want to take the risk of us saying something that will upset her." He explained causing everyone to turn to Rocky.

"What?" he asked.

"Well all know you Rocky, and you'd be the first one to open that trap of yours" Jason said.

"Ya, you already asked if she was 18 yet" Adam reminded.

"What! I was curious! Jeez the girl is hot I'll give her that, I just wanted to know" he defended.

"Rocky!" Tommy scolded.

"What now? Tommy I'm not going to rape your student I just wanted to know! Jeez! And besides that's the only dumb thing I said this whole weekend"

"No, you blurted out that Kat was pregnant" Jason pointed out.

"More than once" Adam added.

"My God, what do you want from me! It was an accident!" he said throwing his hands into the air in a sign of defeat as the others laughed.

…………………….

Review!


	18. Fight!

Forever Pink and White ch 18

……………..

All and all they wound up staying for awhile, watching a couple movies and stuff and just relaxing before deciding to hit the mall later on. Kat's condo was of course destroyed and not a lot of her things were salvaged. (So she was told my numerous policemen, the building owner and co-owner and nosey onlookers) So of course if she decided to live with Tommy or anywhere for that matter, basic necessities where a must have and she decided to put her father's money to good use.

But first, while Tommy was still trying to get Kira to talk to him, the group decided to relax a little and prepare for this expected to be, long trip.

…………

Sitting on her teacher's sofa, Kira could feel herself dozing off yet again for probably the 13th time in the passed half hour. She was to say the least tired.

Coming into her teacher's house at about 10:30 last night, still upset and could hardly sleep then training with Trent in the wee early morning hours. And for the rest of the morning she'd been stressing herself out continuously causing her not to find and inch of sleep.

"Getting sleepy there huh?" Rocky asked noticing her dozing off again.

Kira snapped her head awake after hearing his voice, trying to concentrate on the movie. She was so tired but didn't want to fall asleep; she _refused_ to fall asleep.

"Kira if you're tired, why don't you just go to sleep honey" Kat said rubbing her arm some.

Kira shook her head. "I'm fine" she said simply before staring off into space again.

Kat exchanged glances with Tommy who let off a defeated sigh. He must have asked her 10,000 times, "What's wrong" and she still refused to answer. Maybe he was going about it by the wrong approach, maybe he was going asking to much instead of comforting her. He didn't know, he was too confused to figure it out right then either.

"I'm hungry" Kat declared out of the blue.

"Me too" Rocky piped in.

"Rocky you're always hungry" Jason reminded him.

"But I haven't eaten since breakfast, and it's 2:30 now" he whined.

"True, I am getting a little on the hungry side" Adam added.

"Great we're all starved so let's go eat!" Kat said hopping up.

"Where?" Jason asked.

"We could go to Haley's cyberspace café'" Tommy suggested.

"Oh right, I remember you telling us she owned a restaurant, I would mind heading over there" Adam said.

"That's only because you like her" Rocky mumbled and Adam blushed.

"I do not!" he protested as they all laughed.

…………………

In no more than an hour they reached Haley's cyberspace which wasn't to crowded but fairly moderate. Tommy of course wasn't surprised to see Conner, Ethan and Trent there, probably working on homework since school just let out about an hour ago.

"Hey Dr, O, hey Ms. Hilliard, hey Dr. O's friends" Conner said once they joined the table he and Ethan were sitting at. (Of course having to add another table)

"Conner you know they have names right?" Ethan asked.

"Ya but it was to long to say in one breath" he said and Ethan rolled his eyes before going back to his homework in front of him.

"Whatcha' working on there?" Rocky asked taking a peak at Ethan's homework.

"Calculus" he responded and Rocky scrunched up his face.

"Eee, sound shard" he commented.

"Ya, Ethan's geek, he lives for that kind of stuff" Conner answered chuckling at his own joke and Ethan glared.

"And you're a jock so I guess you would live for getting your teeth knocked out day by day" he shot back.

"Dude, I don't play basketball" Conner replied and Ethan sighed at his comment. It was a good thing too that Tommy interjected when he did because Ethan didn't think he could take one more dumb statement from him.

"Guys where's Haley?" Tommy asked.

"In the back" replied Trent who just spontaneously walked by holding a bucket of dishes needed to be washed.

"Could you………"

"Get her for you? I'm on my way" he answered before his teacher could finish heading to the back of the restaurant.

"He works here?" Jason asked.

"Ya"

"But I though you said his dad was like filthy rich or sumthin'" Rocky said.

"He is" Tommy answered.

"So why does he bother?"

"You'd have to ask him that question because I still don't know."

But before anybody could ask any questions, Haley came into view with smiles on her face and greeted them all.

"Hey you guys, looks like you're hungry, what can I get you?" she asked.

"Anything, I'm just hungry" rocky said and they laughed.

"I'm going for some burgers and fries" Kat said.

"Me too please" Tommy said.

"Me as well" Adam and Jase said at the same time.

"Alright, Burgers and fries all around, sounds easy enough, and what about you Kira what'll you ha………what happened to your cheek honey, where did you get that scratch from?" she asked interrupting her own self.

"I'll have a milkshake please" she answered trying to divert the subject.

"Ouch, where'd you get that from, killer scratch" Conner said trying to get a peek at it but she swatted hi hand away before looking down at the table.

"Kira what………." Haley was about to ask but Tommy cut her off with a hand gesture to the throat as to signal her to stop. "Uhhhh right, I'll get you're drinks first" she said heading to the back.

"Did you get attacked or something?" Conner asked still not taking the hint. Of course Ethan had to help him along by giving him a stomp on the foot.

"Ow!" he whined rubbing his foot. "What's your problem, all I was asking if she was ok? Sheesh!"

"Would you let it go?" Ethan mumbled between his teeth. Sometimes he always wondered why Conner couldn't take a hint.

"Excuse me" Kira said quietly getting up from the table and about to take some fresh air.

But as soon as she stood up and turned around she found herself bumping into someone. "_Great going clumsy"_ she thought. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to…………" she began but paused once she realized who here bumpee' was. "Hunter" she whispered.

"Hey Hunter, what's up? What brings you to Reef Side again?" Ethan greeted not seeing the boy in a long time.

"Hey Ethan, Sensei Oliver, nice to see you again." He said.

"Please don't call me that" Tommy mumbled as Kat began to laugh at the use of his name. From the time he meet the ninja rangers they've been calling him Sensei Oliver and he hated the nick name. Not that he didn't appreciate martial arts and all but the nick name just seemed to make him sound old.

"So what up? Any trouble going on?" Ethan asked.

"No, not really, I just got here about 2 days ago and I'm just cruising through on my way to L.A, and thought I'd stop by for a bit." He said.

"Oh cool"

"Uh, Kira could I talk to you for a minute" he asked as Kira gave him an unsure look. Did she really want to "talk for a minute" with the guy who cheated on her and dumped like it was nothing?

Before she could answer he began pulling her off in the direction of the door and Kira had no means really to protest as he pulled her away through the doors into the little lobby area.

"I don't like him" Conner concluded once they were out of ear shot.

"Me either, what are we chop liver? He didn't even acknowledge us" Rocky said as they chuckled a bit.

"It's not that, I just don't like him" Conner said.

"Where's he from anyway?" Jason asked.

"He's from Blue Bay Harbor, he and Kira dated a while ago and broke up because he cheated on her. The only reason Conner doesn't like him is because he li….." before Ethan could finish Conner stomped on his foot and hard at that.

"Ow! What is this?" he asked rubbing his foot.

"Revenge" he answered simply referring to when Ethan stepped on his.

"You like Kira don't you?" Kat asked easily picking up the hint.

At the mention of it, Conner blushed. "No!" he protested.

"Yes you do, you're cheeks are turning pink" Trent said joining the conversation by pulling up a chair.

"Dude, where did you come from?" Conner asked.

"I'm on break now" he said smiling and Conner rolled his eyes. "But stop trying to avoid the conversation, you like her and you know it." He added.

"I do no……….." before Conner could finish after glancing through the little window on the door he noticed, something wasn't right. For someone who was just talking for a minute to Kira he was doing an awful lot of yelling. And Kira didn't look like she was fighting back at all like she normally would with he, Ethan and Trent, she looked as if she was, cowering?

"_Wait a minute this isn't Kira, she would be fighting back. Why is she just standing there? Hold on a minute, he just got here two days ago and Kira got that scratch yesterday……..oh my……."_ And again his thoughts were interrupted by something he thought he'd never see.

There through the window, Conner saw Hunter's hand connect with Kira's cheek. And not lightly either, because when Kira touched her cheek and withdrew her hand, there was blood on it; again. Blood from a cut right under the first one. And she didn't fight back, she just stood there, on the verge of tears, probably praying to the Lord he'd go away.

"Excuse me" Conner said getting up from the table.

"Conner leave them be, please don't make a scene of it" Tommy said but Conner ignored him going straight to the door.

"What's going on here?" he asked opening the door and seeing Hunter about to blow the roof and Kira letting a few tears fall down.

"Not now Conner" Hunter said.

"And when am I supposed to come back? When you decided to hit her again?" he asked.

"Stay out of this would you?" Hunter said beginning to get angry again.

"Conner……." Kira said trying to reason with him so this didn't turn into something ugly.

"Look Conner, this is none of your business so could you please just back off" Hunter said between his teeth.

"Then leave Kira alone now and go home Hunter" he demanded.

"I'll do as I please, you're not my mother" he said.

"Guys please………" Kira begged, checking through the window to make sure that Tommy wasn't paying attention but it was too late, he was already making his way over.

"Ya' it's too bad because I actually feel sorry for her" he said and that's what topped it off. Hunter was beyond pissed now and so he threw the first punch right at Conner but he blocked with ease twisting it around Hunter's back and sending him to the floor.

But Hunter now pushed Conner off him and to the floor sending him a good kick to the ribs.

"Guys cut it out!" Kira said but it was use because the boys were in pure range.

Bursting through the doors of the exit/entrance, they continued their spar outside and this of course caught basically the whole restaurants attention as they all made their way outside to watch.

But of course the two boys didn't care because they were so caught up into the fight and into hating each other. Red and Crimson Ranger, sparring it out in a café' parking lot. Only this wasn't really sparring because they were actually serious into hurting each other.

One swift roundhouse kick to the face sent Conner to the floor but that didn't keep him down. Sweeping his legs under Hunter's foot he also sent Hunter crashing to the floor which allowed him to jump back to his feet and return the favor of kicking Hunter in the ribs.

Hunter let out a yelp of pain and was about to get up and make Conner pay for it but unfortunately he found himself being restrained; arms behind his back and all. Looking behind him he saw Tommy holding him back from any further damage and then glaring at Conner he saw him being held back as well by Jason.

"Ok, ok, people, nothing to see here, back inside!" Haley said rounding up the costumers back into the café then giving each Conner and Hunter a look of, "you know what you did wrong"

After everyone was inside Hunter managed to shrug Tommy off of him and Tommy let go only when he was sure that Hunter wouldn't fight anymore and Jason did the same with Conner.

Feeling a little bit of blood rise to his mouth, Conner spit it out at the floor still glaring daggers at Hunter.

"Whatever man, I'm out, I don't have time for this nonsense" he said walking away and pausing at Kira. "I'll talk to you later" he whispered harshly before leaving.

That's when Tommy took this time to face Conner and give him a look that was almost worse than Hunters. It was no doubt that Tommy was angry, no scratch that, pissed. So pissed in fact that his ears were turning red, none of his protégés didn't think they'd seen him this angry before.

"oooo, you're in trouble" Ethan mocked and Conner took this time to glare at him even though he knew it was true.

……………………

Sitting on one of the chairs in the lab, Conner watched as his science teacher paced back and forth probably brewing up a punishment. It made Conner scared to see him pace like this because normally when Tommy was made he'd just yell at you and move on, but this, this was different. He wasn't made he was beyond mad, he was pissed, and he sure wasn't' going to let Conner get away easy.

Conner glance at his teammates, then to Tommy's friends, then to Katherine and all of them seemed to have the same anticipation he did. What was he in for?

"Ok, Conner I'm going to make this nice and easy for you……what have I told you about fighting?" he said as calmly as he could finally mustering up something to say.

Conner however sat there, scratching his head and thinking of a way to answer the question. Was it a trick question? He was a power Ranger so what did Tommy tell him about fighting other than to do it?

"uhhhh…….do it?" Conner said not sure if his answer was correct.

"Conner!" Tommy said in that warning tone which obviously meant his answer was wrong.

"What? You always tell us to fight, we're rangers!" he defended.

"Conner, other people, what have I told you about fight other people!"

"Oh uhhhh……..don't?" he asked still not sure if it was right.

"Ok, don't unless……….." Tommy said searching for the answer.

"Don't unless…..they tick you off?"

Tommy sighed. This was a hopeless case, Conner was too much to handle. "Trent help me out here" he begged.

"Bro, we're not supposed to fight unless its for self defense, anything beyond that is something we have to deal with on our own." He explained and Conner made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"Well it was for self defense! He threw the first punch!" Conner exclaimed and Tommy sighed as Adam, Rocky and Jason chuckled in the corner. That sounded awfully familiar to them only because they heard the excuse all the time in their dojo.

"Conner" Tommy gritted through his teeth.

"What? Look the only reason I even went out there to talk to him is because he's the one who had the nerve to hit Kira, and she didn't even do anything about it. So I told him to lay off and he got pissed and decked me." He explained.

"Conner!" Kira wailed upset he just spilled the beans on her. She could feel herself getting tense of the pressure of all unbelievable eyes on her.

"What?" Conner asked again wondering what he did wrong.

"Kira, please go upstairs, I need to talk to you for a moment" Tommy said sighing again and rubbing the stress from his eyes.

Kira sighed also doing as he said and also giving Conner a "Thanks a lot" look on her way out.

"And _you_!" Tommy said pointing to Conner.

"_Me_?" he squeaked.

"Yes you, stay right here and don't move an inch." He ordered.

"You mean I'm still in trouble?" he asked in unbelief.

Tommy didn't answer but instead headed upstairs.

"Man, this is bull" Conner pouted as the others chuckled.

……………………..

Review!


	19. Would you want a baby?

Forever Pink and White ch 19

Oh my Gosh! I can't believe it's been like a year and a half since I last touched this story!!! I'm so sorry guys, I've been working on different stories with my friend and I totally neglected mine! But I'm back and an improved writer at that. I feel as though I should re-write this story and fix all errors and go a little more in-depth and such but I'll just take it from here and see how it goes. But in the mean time, enjoy!

……………………………

It was 11:30 at night when all his protégés had finally left, leaving Tommy, Kat and their friends alone in the house.

After leaving Conner in the lab to marinate and dream up a possible punishment he might receive for fighting, Tommy went upstairs and had a talk with Kira; a very long talk about everything that was going on with her and Hunter.

Turns out that their beloved Crimson Ranger was actually a drunk and had fought with her numerous times before, never striking her until this passed weekend. When he broke up with her he was drunk and the girl he cheated on her with was just some random chick who he met at a bar.

Kira confessed never mentioning this before because she was scared if she told anyone, her parents would find out and freak, and put her on lockdown, and prohibiting her from fulfilling her ranger duties. And now with them being down a ranger because Kat was expecting, she didn't want to lessen the teams chance of loosing a battle.

Plus she knew no one would probably believe the almighty Crimson Ranger would do such a horrid thing and even if he did, Tommy and the rest of her teammates would probably baby her and over-protect her even more so then they already did.

In some sense, Tommy knew where she was coming from, because he could see something like that happening, but that didn't mean that she should keep a secret like that to herself. She was putting herself in danger and all for the sake of her team, which she shouldn't do. He reminded her that there was no _I_ in team and with situations like these, she needed to understand when to ask for help and stay safe so said team could have her on the battle field when needed.

With a little more words of reassurance and wisdom, Kira thanked Tommy for his graciousness and went on home, but not before thanking Conner for beating the crap out of Hunter.

And speaking of the mighty red ranger, as soon as Kira left, Tommy went back into the lab to address Conner who was by now, whirling around in Tommy's wheelie chair, singing a humble tune to himself.

When he spotted Tommy descending down the stairs, arms folded across his chest, he abruptly stopped, eyes darting around the room for any possible exits in case he decided to pounce.

He did not look like a happy camper.

Tommy however only sighed a long tiring sigh and told Conner he'd deal with him later, dismissing him for the evening.

Partially stunned, however deciding not to question his authority, Conner quickly bolted out the door with nothing more to say than a "Good night Dr. O" leaving him to sigh again and retreat up the stairs and out the lab. Which is where he was now, running his hand helplessly through his hair as he did so.

"My kids" he sighed to himself, making his way to the kitchen.

Walking through the doorway and heading right to the fridge he stopped short when he saw Katherine already in the room, holding a plate with a sandwich and a few sliced fruits on it.

"I made you a sandwich" she smiled, holding it out for him.

Tommy smiled widely, happy to have a girlfriend like Kat around and he happily accepted the food, planting a kiss on her lips as payment for the meal.

"Thanks Kat, you're a lifesaver" he said, sitting down at the table.

She sat next to him. "Don't thank me" she said. "I was originally going to at it myself, but I thought twice about it and the tomatoes were making me nauseous"Tommy laughed, picking up the sandwich and about to take a bite before fully registering what she just told him. "Wait a minute?" he asked. "There isn't like, Pickles and ice cream or anything like that in here right?" he asked.

Kat playfully glared. "No!" she said gently shoving him. Tommy laughed, finally taking the first bite of the sandwich. "I don't think the food cravings have hit me just yet"Tommy nodded. "Well good" he said. "Cause with my team keeping me up all night, I'm not sure I can handle going to the store at two in the morning every night of the week."

Kat giggled. "I wouldn't make you do that" she said and he snorted.

"We'll see about that."

A silence dropped between them for a moment before Tommy broke it with a question. "So, where's the guys?" he asked.

"Well, Rocky and Adam are sleeping and the last I saw of Jason he was watching Jay Leno or something like that" she replied.

Tommy shook his head in dismay. "Jason the nigh owl" he replied. "I swear that man never gets a full nights rest"

"It comes along with the whole rangering thing I guess" she replied. "I mean after I retired from it I was so used to being up late nights and early mornings that I could hardly sleep either. And now that I'm involved again…………….."

"You mean _was_ involved." Tommy interrupted. "You're taking a maternity leave remember?" he smiled gently rubbing her stomach.

Kat smiled. "_Was_ involved." She corrected. "I still can hardly get a full nights rest. Always thinking about when and where we might possibly be attacked again."

Tommy nodded. "Yea I know what you mean" he said. "But Jase has been retired for years now." He said. "You think he's doing any moonlighting?"

Kat laughed. "Probably not" she replied. "He owns a business with Rocky for crying out loud. Do you think you'd get a full nights rest after that?"

Tommy nodded in thought. "Good point" he chuckled.

"So" Kat began, leaning her head on his shoulder. "How's Kira?" she asked.

From the time they got home from Haley's Tommy's been talking to Kira for most of the time and there'd been a lot of tears in said discussion and a lot of Kleenex as well.

Tommy sighed. "She'd good now, I suppose" He took another bite of his sandwich. "Gave her the whole, you need to know when to ask for help speech and she took it well. I think overall she was in this whole mess because she was a little confused and worried and she was willing to get hurt for the sake of others."

"That's not good"

"No it isn't" he agreed now taking a bite of some of the fruit. "And I let her know that." He replied. "But otherwise I really think she's going to be ok"

Kat smiled. "Good" she said. "That's really good to know"

"Yea, tell me about it. Now all I have to do is make sure Hunter doesn't come within three-hundred feet of her and my problem is solved" he said.

Kat chuckled, lacing her arm within his. "It should be no problem for you right?"

"All in a days work."

………………………………………………………………………………………………888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Five months had passed since the fire accident and the Kira and Hunter fiasco and since then, things have been running rather smoothly.

Kat had went back to her condo and managed to reclaim the few of her things that survived and after that she moved in with her beloved boyfriend Tommy, officially making them one of the cutest couples in Reefside.

The baby was growing normal and healthy and the two decided to keep the sex of the baby a surprise, but that didn't mean that they weren't as excited as ever to be new parents. Almost every conversation with everyone they came in counter with started with or ended with, _the baby._ Both young adults kept in contact with their parents, (even though it was pretty darn hard for Kat to be on speaking terms with her father) and kept them on constant baby alert, sharing their excitement, sonogram pictures, and count down until due date.

Just as Kat expected however, Tommy was permanently set to worry mode, and it was sweet to have him always checking in on her to see if she needed anything or if she was feeling ok, or if the baby was bothering her. Each time she assured him she was ok, and with her mood swings and all, _he_ was the one actually bothering her, but she never led him on to that. He was such a sweet caring guy; she didn't want to destroy that.

As for work however, Kat got a job working as a receptionist in a Pediatrics office to help pay the bills and begin saving up for the baby. Tommy tried to persuade her with all his might not to do so, for he was ever concerned about the baby, but she did it anyway, wanting to get up and make herself useful and stop feeling like a couch potato.

The same went for her rangering, (much to Tommy's discretion) and since she was on maternity leave, she spent her time off the battlefield and on the computer, helping Haley in the lab with footage and upgrades.

Unfortunately though, graduation came for Tommy's students a month ago and along with graduation came Mesegog's defeat so their rangering days were officially over.

Kat wept a little, upset that she only really got to spend two months on the battle field as a ranger, but after discovering that the source of her tears was only a mood swing and a food craving combined in one, she was given a comforting hug and a bowl of ice cream by Tommy and everything became ok.

So now it was just about a month into summer, and things couldn't be better as Tommy and his now former protégés stood in what was now to be the new baby nursery, arranging all the new furniture and baby accessories he and Kat had bought.

For the most part, he and Kat had done all the painting, (well he had done most of the painting, Kat sat there and watched telling him when he missed a spot) and assembling of furniture, but all that was really left to do was arrange the room in a baby safe environment and place all the necessary decorations where they should be.

Currently, Kat was out with one of her friends from work, who was also expecting, getting a day of pampering at one of Reefside's famous maternity spas, and Tommy, his former protégés and Haley, were in the nursery, trying to finish it up to surprise Kat when she came home.

"Hey Dr. O?" Kira asked, holding up two bags of different bed sheets for the crib. "Which ones do you want to put on?" she asked.

Tommy pondered to himself, looking at each one before making a decision. "The yellow one should be fine" he said before turning back to help Trent hang a picture on the wall.

"Yellow?" Conner asked from the other side of the room. "Why yellow?" he proceeded, joining Kira's side to further inspect the blankets. "What if it's a boy?" he asked.

"Well what if it's a girl" Kira shot back, sounding playfully offended about Conner's comment. Over the passed few months and the whole thing with Hunter, she's mellowed out a little bit and wasn't so uptight about the whole, "Everything that falls out of your mouth is that of a sexist pig" and all that. She's laid back a little and come to enjoy her friends sense of humor, (even if it was dumb) and after proclaiming Conner her knight in shining armor from saving her from Hunter, she went on to go with him to prom and now the two were pretty much going steady. (Something their teammates found _very_ hard to believe and _did not_ see coming at all.)

"Doesn't matter if it's a girl. Yellow is not a suitable color for a baby" he replied. "A ranger maybe but not a baby" Conner quickly added, changing his statement a little before he seriously offended his girlfriend. After all, she was a proud wearer of yellow.

"Oh really" Kira asked, pausing from opening the sheets. "Then tell me Conner, what _is_ a suitable color for a baby?" she asked.

Conner sat there and thought about it for a moment, knowing the obvious answer, but deciding to display his cute little thinking face, just for fun. "Red" he finally replied with a big cheesy grin and Kira shook her head in dismay and giggled, playfully poking him.

"I don't think so bub" she said.

"Ya" Tommy agreed. "This floor will be red with blood, when Kat kills me for even _thinking_ of putting such a color on her baby's bed sheets" he said. "Yellow will do just fine"

Kira stuck her tongue out at Conner who playfully made like he was going to bite it off before laughing and going back to his former task.

"Man" he said, sitting on the floor with the parts and the instructions for the piece of furniture laid out in front of him. "Why did I have to do the diaper disposal?" he asked. "This is gross"

"It's not that hard Conner" Ethan replied, walking into the room after testing out a few keys on the security pad, to the right side of the doorway. He and Haley were installing that, among a few other technological advancements for parent and baby. "All it requires is a can and a top." He replied.

"Not uh!" Conner retorted. "There's this little extra twirling piece in the middle and the can, and this foot piece that makes the top pop up and then there's this bag dispenser too" he whined.

Ethan sighed, pausing from what he was doing, and joining Conner's side, not even bothering to look at the directions as he snapped a few things together and assembled the diaper dispenser, all in 2 minute flat. "There" he said, setting on the ground in front of Conner. "Like I said, not that hard"

Conner grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting at the dispenser. "Smarty pants" he mumbled.

"Great, now that you're done with that, you can start putting together the diaper warmer" Tommy said dragging in another box.

His mouth fell wide open. "Why do I get all the stinky stuff!" he asked and the others laughed.

"So Dr. O" Trent began adjusting the picture he and Tommy just hung so it was straight. "Exactly how excited are you for this baby?" he asked, stepping back to admire his work.

Tommy sighed a happy sigh. "More than you know" he replied. "It's only been five months since I found out Kat was pregnant and yet it seems like forever." He marveled. "I just can't wait to see him………."

"Or her" Kira butted in.

Tommy chuckled. "Or her." He said. "I can't wait to hold him, to see him smile, change his first diaper, feed him his first bottle, everything. Kids are so precious and I've been dreaming of having my own for quite some time now."

"Well what are you talking about dreaming Dr. O?" Conner asked. "You've got us!" he cheered, slinging his arm around his former mentor.

Tommy chuckled. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing" he said and Conner grinned.

"Sounds excited" Trent noted, thinking about what he was just told. "Makes me want to have kids of my own some day" he said.

"Some day very far from now I hope?" Tommy asked curiously and Trent nodded.

"Oh ya, indefinitely." He said. "I plan to wait until I'm married and all that stuff but I've always seen myself as a family man you know. Couple of kids, house on the ranch, dog named Fido, picked fence"

Tommy laughed a bit. "Trent, you're an ex-ranger." He said. "And the son of an entrepreneur. I had the same dream and I only turned out to be a paleontologist and look how strange my life turned out. No offense but as great as it is I can bet your life will be far from that." He said.

Trent helplessly sighed. "Ya you're probably right" he said. "But a guy can dream right?" he asked.

Tommy laughed. "We sure can"

"Hey but look on the plus side" Ethan said, returning to the room and running a wire along with him. "I mean if Dr. O turned out to be a teacher and his life was this exciting, imagine what our lives are going to be like" he said.

"Ya you're probably right too" Trent agreed.

"You guys are all nuts" Conner concluded, emptying out the parts to the diaper warmer and searching for the instructions. "You know that? You're all nuts" he said.

"And why's that?" Ethan said. "Because we actually have goals for our futures?"

"I have goals for my future" he defended.

"And what is that?" Trent asked. "To outshine David Beckham?"

Conner grinned. "Hey a goal's a goal" he said.

Ethan shook his head in dismay, turning to Kira. "And you date this guy?" he asked and the yellow ranger smiled.

"He's adorable" she justified.

"Anyway" Conner said, drawing back the attention to himself. "I don't see why you'd want a big ol' family with ten kids and all"

"Hey, hey, hey" Trent interrupted. "Nobody said anything about ten kids"

"It's all the same." Conner brushed off with a wave of his hand. "All kids do is cry and poop, and eat and poop and sleep and poop and then when they're done with that they just poop some more"

Tommy laughed. "But there's a lot of joys that come with babies as well" he said.

"Please" Conner begged. "Enlighten me, cause' all I can get out of it now is poop"

Tommy laughed again. "It's just the joy of knowing that you created this little person and now he, or she" he added, satisfying Kira before she complained. "Is a part of your life and you can watch them grow and learn and love and just appreciate all the things you appreciated as a kid"

Conner gave him a skeptical look. "Uhhh, ya." He said. "Still not getting the point here"

Tommy laughed light-heartedly. "Trust me you'll understand when you're older" he said.

Conner sighed. "Ok" he said. "If you say so"

"So hold on a minute" Trent began. "You're telling me as of now, you don't want any kids when you get older?" he asked.

The soccer player shook his head. "Nope" he said. "Just hand me my dog Bingo and I'm ok"

"No kids at all?" Ethan asked.

"None"

"Not even an adopted one?"

"Not-uh"

Both Trent and Ethan turned to Kira who was still putting the sheets on the crib. "Can you really put up with this?" they both asked in unison.

Kira paused, turning to look at them. "What?" she asked defensively. "You act like we're getting married, we only started dating about a month ago" she said.

"Ya but what _if_?" Ethan said.

"You mean _if_ Conner and I do wind up some how possibly getting married in the future do I mind him not wanting kids?" she asked.

Both boys nodded. "Yeah" they asked.

"No" she replied, turning back to the sheets.

Their jaws dropped to the floor. That's the last answer they expected to hear from her. She was a girl; wasn't she supposed to be giddy about that type of stuff?

"No?" Ethan asked. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no I don't care" she said. "It's his choice, he doesn't have to participate in the whole baby process if he doesn't want to" she said. "There's always artificial insemination." She joked.

Conner frowned while the others laughed. "Hey!" he whined.

Kira snickered. "I'm just joking" she said. "But in all seriousness, I think Dr. O is right. I mean maybe I'll change my mind when I get older but as of now, Conner is right, babies are just sort of icky to have. I mean when it's someone else's baby it's nice to play with um' and send um home but not to _keep_ them. Now that's a whole other ball game"

Ethan and Trent stared at her wide-eyed. They couldn't believe their ears.

"What?" she asked, cringing from the stares.

"God, help us all, Kira is agreeing with Conner!" Ethan gasped in horror.

"They really _do_ make a perfect match" Trent said. "I'm frightened"

Kira narrowed her eyes while the boys continued to exaggerate, Conner wrapping his arms around her waist proudly. "That's my girl!" he grinned.

Tommy only laughed.

…………………………..

Review!!!!


End file.
